Taking Responsibility
by Sparks101
Summary: I just wanted to challenge Red and become the greatest trainer but Team Rocket just had to screw it up. Good thing I have Silver to help me out.
1. Birthday

A/N: I'm supposed to be doing the request I have but I can't just seem to focus on them and I blame Pokemon and my new video games. Anyway I apologize to any of that read this that asked for a request. I promise I shall get to them to them someday!

Woot! Last day of break and I managed to pull myself away from distraction to post something on here. I'm so proud of myself! XD

The characters are named after the games because I like the Game names better. I.E. Lyra=Soul. Oh, and based on games not manga.

Listen up and listen good because I'm only saying this once! I don't own Pokemon because then I would be a Pokemon Master!

Title sucks I know. Please give suggestions if you don't mind. ^-^

* * *

"Kingdra use Rain Dance!" Clair orders and her pokemon begins to do its little dance and soon it is raining. Despite the fact that I hate the rain and being wet in my clothes, I can't help but smirk at a move I had been hoping for. Silver and I now have the advantage. I glance at Silver, who is too focus on his Meganium to notice me, but Lance seems to have noticed.

"Arcanine return!" I shout and have to fight the urge not show my glee in Clair's mistake. Silver looks at me in confusion but when he sees my smirk, he smirks in return. Does he know what I have planned? Probably we've only battle several times and he's watched a few of mine. I must make sure that I don't become too predictable to him or he might just beat me.

"Clair, watch out!" Lance shouts and Clair is on alarm as she and her kingdra brace for impact.

"To late!" I yell as I throw out a pokeball. "Ampharos use Thunder!" The minute my lovely ampharos is out of her ball she's already in the process of using the move and a second later Lance's charizard is struck down." Yes! One hit one kill! Okay more like one hit one KO but kill has a better ring, not that I would ever dream of killing a Pokemon!

Everyone is stun. They all clearly thought that Clair was the target, good. Clair is good but she isn't as big as a threat as her cousin, Lance. Now I'm the only with two pokemon left and with a type advantage too. I give thumbs up to Silver, who just humphs at me, and turns back to the battle. Lance has release his final pokemon, his incredibly powerful dragonite, who's ready for battle. Clair is glaring at me as well as her kingdra. I have successfully pulled her desire for revenge against Silver, for his earlier comment, onto me thanks to my use of her move.

"Hydro Pump!" On cue the water dragon readies itself for the attack.

I'm about to call out my pokemon's name when Silver's voice overpowers mine. "Meganium!" HispPokemon stands in front of mine absorbing the attack and shakes off the water. Clair scowls and her attention is back on Silver. "Body Slam!" Meganium starts running and throws itself onto kingdra.

"Draco Meteor!" Lance orders and the area is soon under fire from the attack.

"Ampharos!" I cry. She's still standing but injured. I'm not used to double battles as I have a tendency to pay attention to one set of pokemon. "Can you keep going?" I ask tentatively.

"Pay attention!" Silver barks as he goes back to commanding his pokemon. I stick my tongue out at him; childish I know but he's been only focusing on his pokemon. I'm the reason why his gengar lasted as long as it did. Doing a double battle with my uncooperative rival isn't the smartest thing I've ever done but I'll admit I'm having a great time.

"Amp!" I hear my pokemon say and she is telling me that she can still fight. My pokemon are great! I nod to her before issuing my command.

"Thunder!"

"Not this time! Dragonite use Protect!" Lance orders and his pokemon happily comply by throwing up a barrier and I smirk.

"Dra!" The kingdra cries out and soon collapses. Yay, for a distracted Clair! She meekly calls back her tired pokemon and steps back to watch but not before giving me a glare and I return it with a soft smile.

"Hey! That was my opponent!" Silver roars and I just roll my eyes.

"Double battle," I simply say with a wage of my finger at him and he just growls.

"Draco Meteor!" Oops, again I was distracted. The meteors bash our poor pokemon and they both feint. Silver swears as he calls back meganium but he hasn't call it weak or stupid and I can't help but smile at that. He steps back and is staring at me. His eyes are digging holes into my head and if I lose he shall never let me live it down. I call back my own pokemon and whisper a "good job" to her pokeball and release arcanine, who lets out a mighty roar.

Both Lance and I are down to our last pokemon but I still have the advantage. arcanine was out earlier but I called him back before he did any battle and Lance's dragonite is tired thanks to the two uses of draco meteor. I can win thanks to my trusty loyal, fire pokemon.

I look at Lance, who looks back. We are just staring at each other, the same for our pokemon, waiting for the other to make the first move. Seconds past but neither of us have made a move. "Attack already!" our defeated partners yell out from impatience and both Lance and I roll our eyes.

"Flamethrower!" Arcanine and I are the first to make a move and Lance counters with Aqua Tail. When fire and water collide lots of steam is the byproduct and it's a perfect disguise to hide our next move. "Roar!" And dragonite flinches giving us the perfect opportunity. arcanine swiftly races over to the terrified dragon and sinks his fangs into the poor dragon's left arm and it hollers out in pain.

"Focus Punch!" dragonite raises his right first in the air and starts to channel energy into it. I gotta hand it to Lance's dragonite, he's something else to be able to focus with his left arm in the jaws of a very large and powerful dog.

"Fire Blast!" arcanine lets go and lets loose a powerful blast of fire just as dragonite's fist is about to make contact. arcanine shakes a bit but quickly stands up straight letting me know he can still keep battling. That's my arcanine! Lance's Ddragonite, on the other hand, doesn't look as good; he's breathing heavily and is badly burn. Never underestimate my arcanine's flames!

I look at Lance and he nods in defeat and recalls his pokemon before it can collapse. He sighs but smiles at me and I can't help but jump with joy and hug my arcanine, who lets out a triumphant roar. Silver comes join my side but keeps his distance, while Clair stands firmly next to her cousin. Based on our personalities someone would probably have bet on the cousins winning this match and to be honest I'm bit surprise at the outcome. They had perfect coordination and teamwork and only a couple of times did Silver and I have such a great combination but I still believe with practice the two of us could become a great tag-team, though I'm pretty sure that's the last thing he wants.

"You win," Lance says and Clair just grunts in agreement. He holds out a hand for me to shake and I do with my smile that causes him to smile in return. He then turns to Silver and stretches his hand out towards my rival. "It looks like I was wrong about you." Silver grunts but takes the extended hand and shakes. He's not showing it but I can tell that Silver is happy.

The cousins turn to leave but Lance quickly stops and faces us. "How silly of me I almost forgot." Forgot what? My face mirrors my unspoken question. He chuckles lightly and pulls out a medium sized, wrapped box from behind his back. How did he hide it there? "I was going to drop this off at your house but since you are here. Happy sixteenth birthday, Soul." That's right, I completely forgot. I take the package and smile brightly at him.

"It's your birthday?" Clair asks and Silver just grunts.

"I guess so," I laugh.

"You guess?" the cousins ask in unison and I laugh again but this time it's thanks to nervousness.

"I have been to focus on training to remember the date." I rub the back of my neck and I can feel a light blush on my cheeks.

"Surely your mother must have called you."

"Actually my Pokegear is broken. I was on my way to Goldenrod to get it fix when I remember that Silver was training here and I stopped to visit him and well here we are." Lance is just looking at me, Clair too but she is smirking and there's something different about her look, and Silver has his arms crossed over his chest and he's looking away. I'm not sure but I think he's blushing?

"Well anyway. I hope you like it and I shall see you later." With a flip of his cloak he turns around and begins to leave. "Oh, and go visit your mother."

"Thank you very much!" I quickly yell and he just waves back. Clair looks back at us and snickers.

"See ya later, Soul! And good luck!"

Now it's just Silver and me. He's no longer looking away but he's not looking at me either. He doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk right now so I return arcanine and release feraligatr, who is not happy that I didn't use him during the double battle. As I try to calm him down Silver decides to speak up.

"Hey..." I have to strain my ears to hear him. Feraligatr calms down and I smile at him. "I...I just wanted to thank you-"

"Hold the Pokegear! Silver just thanked me? The world is going to end!" I joke but he is not amused.

"HEY! I'm being serious here!" I laugh but motion for him to continue.

"And there just might be something to that thing about being nice to your pokemon..."

"Better late then never." He looks at me confused. "On listening to me," I add to clear his confusion. "And don't mention it. What are friends for?"

"Wha? Friends?"

"Whether you like it or not, I consider you one of my best friends."

"Why?"

"Why indeed?" It's silent as I leave him to ponder when something great pops into my head. "Hey Silver!" My voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he's looking at me impatiently waiting for the reason, really I used to think that I was impatient but since I've met him I've come to consider myself a pretty patient person and that's something! I close the distance between us and this only confuses him and he tries to maintain the distance until he bumps into the rail. And just to tease him some more I get real close to the point where our faces are only inches apart. "Why don't you come home with me?"

"Wha?" His face is as bright as his hair and I giggle at this and back up to give him some space.

"Come on! I bet you haven't had a decent home cooked meal in like forever and it is my birthday!" I emphasize on my birthday part.

"S-so?" He folds his arms over his chest and looks away and I pout at this.

"Please?" I ask but he still keeps his stance so I widening my eyes to the point where they start getting watery and he's completely uncomfortable with it.

"Y-you're not going to c-cry are you?" He flares his arms around and looking every which way. I didn't know Silver was so weak to tears. I now have another advantage over him, I laugh inwardly at my newest information. "I-I'll go, okay? Just don't cry!"

"Good!" I quickly say just to mess with him and dry my eyes. Feraligatr is having a laughing fit and I join him, while Silver is completely embarrass. Just to mess with him more I start rummaging through his pockets.

"W-what are y-you doing?" He says it trying to be fierce but fails and feraligatr and I start laughing even more. It's so fun to mess with Silver! Sooner than I want my hand finds the device I was looking for-his Pokegear. "You could have just asked!"

"But it wouldn't have nearly been as fun or as cute!" He growls and another laughing fit begins.

"Shut up already and just make the damn call!"

I stare at his Pokegear desperately trying to recall my mother's or Gold's number. I've been too dependent on speed dial; it's a good thing I'm not in a desperate situation right now. I can't even remember the area code to New Bark town. I can be hopeless sometimes, hard to imagine that I started my journey when I was only fourteen.

"What's taking so long?"

"I forgot my mom's number..."I laugh nervously.

"For crying out loud!"

* * *

Eventually I remembered my mom's number and Silver's complaining didn't help. Mom was finally overjoyed to finally get through to me I also got a lecture about not answering her calls before I could explain myself, and Silver enjoyed it much to my displeasure. We are now on our way to New Bark town and we've already flown for a few hours so we should be there soon. I would have already been there but Silver slowed me down, it's no big deal. His crobat is tough but I can't expect him to keep up with my charizard. Silver also insisted on stopping at Goldenrod Department store and he made me wait outside for a half an hour and then he wouldn't show me what he bought. I would think it was a gift for me but knowing Silver I highly doubt it.

Anyway we are finally here. We land in front of my house. I pat and thank charizard and he puffs out his chest to be manly and then I return him. My mom doesn't like my large pokemon in the house thanks to charizard because he almost burnt down the house, by accident of course. From the corner of my eye I see Silver patting his crobat before returning him. He's looking around nervously. I'm an idiot! I completely forgot that Silver stole Professor Elm's chikorita!

I'm about to speak when Silver beats me to it. "I have something I need to take care of. I...I'll be right back." Without waiting for my reply he turns and leaves. I sigh I'm going to have to apologize later. Why am I so forgetful today? No point in worrying about it anymore.

I open the door and as I open it I shout, "Mom, I'm home." But instead of seeing my mom I see my childhood friend, Gold, sitting at the table drinking tea and scratching his marill. When he sees me his typical cheese grin adores his face.

"Soul! What took you so long?" he asks as he walks over and gives me a hug.

"I brought a friend and we made a side trip."

"Oh, well your mother went out because you took so long." That's my mom for you impatient as ever. "Where is your friend anyway?"

"He has something to take care of."

I pour me some tea and sit at the opposite end of the table. I release my newest pokemon, celebi. "Bi!" it cries joyfully as it flies throughout my house, exploring. Gold just watches it and soon his marill is trying to get the time traveling pokemon's attention.

"I thought you released it?"

"I did but celebi wanted to travel with me."

"Bi!" it agrees as it flies over to me and sits on my lap staring at my tea. I giggle and starch its head. "Cel!" It starts making itself comfortable on my lap and is nudging his head into my hand.

"That's cool."

Gold and I are catching up on lost time. Marill and celebi are playing and they're just so cute. So I release umbreon as she is the only other small Pokemon I have left in my party, for some reason my mom considers ampharos to big even though I'm taller than her. She joins the other pokemon for a bit before returning to my side. I'm telling Gold about the Kanto's gyms when a knock at the door stops us. Celebi is at the door and wants me to hurry up and open it. How did I become the patient one in my group? I open the door and there is Silver with his fists in his pocket and his trademark frown but the air around him is a bit different. He's happy again.

He brushes pass me but stops because Gold is staring at him with his jaw wide open. "It's-," Gold's about to start when I interrupt.

"It's Silver, my rival. Remember I told you about him." I wrap my arms around the red head's left arm and smile at Gold that tells him to shut his trap, which he does but his surprise is replace with a frown. Silver is looking away and again I think he's blushing. He pulls his arm away and grumbles before sitting across from Gold. Both our glaring at each other until my psychic-grass pokemon joins my rival.

"Wants some tea, soda, or water?"

"Some water," he answers with his eyes still lock on the playful celebi.

* * *

Today was a great day and I'm guessing the same for Silver, though he'll likely never admit it. Lance acknowledged him and Professor Elm let him keep his meganium. As for me I got to participate in an awesome double battle, spent my birthday with my mom, best friend, and rival, turned friend. The most surprising thing today (beside the fact that it was my birthday) was that Silver actually gave me a gift, a hat to replace my missing balloon hat.

My balloon hat vanished when I was trying to catch lugia. It was blown away into a small cave lake and then the current took it away. To be honest I didn't mind, in fact I was glad that it was gone. It distracted me way to many times during battle. It's amazing that I managed to become the Johto Champion with it. I only wore it because my mom made me.

Anyway the hat, Silver gave me, was a simple baseball cap with no team insignia on it. It is white with a red ribbon. He gave it to me saying, "Without a hat I don't stick out from the crowd". I'm the champion I standout plenty and even if I wasn't I'm not that plain! But I know he was just being shy and trying to hide it.

My mom gave me some new travels clothes because it's time I traded in my dungarees. I never really paid too much attention to clothes, but now that I'm sixteen I feel a little self-conscious wearing them. I'm surprised Silver hadn't made fun of me for wearing them. As for Gold he gave me some custom made pokeballs from Kurt, pokemon food, and a plushy of umbreon, the only one I was missing from my starter party, apart from the newest member. As for Lance, he gave me a really nice red jacket. He must have known that I was heading out for Mt. Silver. He's so insightful because I would have never thought about bringing one. I always had to rely on arcanine or charizard for heat when I was out.

Tomorrow I'm going to head out to Mt. Silver and I don't plan on coming down until I'm the Kanto Champion!

* * *

A/N: Well here's the thing about this story I have an idea for it but I also kind of want to write about all of Soul's journey but I'll only do that if people want me to. Besides that I think this story will kind of be fast paced, sorry about that.

Reviews are always kind gestures. Just leave my grammar out of this!


	2. Mt Silver

A/N: I was planning releasing this chapter to celebrate my new Shinny Entei and the news that Game Stop might be giving away Celebi soon but unfortunately I didn't get my Entei or the news I wanted. But because I kept thinking about this chapter all throughout my Psychology class so here it is! Hope you all like it. Oh and don't expect the chapters to be anywhere as long as the first one. Sorry.

Green is Blue because way back when the first Pokemon games came outside Japan there was a Red and Blue no Green! And I like the name Blue more then Green. It goes better with Red.

I'm also thinking that I might switch between Soul's and Silver's point of view.

* * *

(Soul's PoV)

I wouldn't have picked a better a place for my final battle but that doesn't mean I like this place! The grass is so tall that I can barely see over it, wild pokemon keep popping out of nowhere (which isn't strange but I barely get a chance to catch my breath before another pops out), and it's so lonely over here. Sure my pokemon keep me company but I would like more human contact beside the Nurse Joy at the center and that strange pop star, why she's allowed over here or even staying here I haven't the foggiest clue. Even though I am lonely I swore to myself that I wasn't leaving this mountain until I defeat Red so I'm just going to have to make due with phone calls. Good thing I remembered to get my Pokegear fixed.

I've only spent two weeks here and I have yet to see Red but that's because I haven't really been looking. I spent just week training at the base of the mountain and then I slowly making my way up to the summit but I'm still not there yet. The wild pokemon here are nothing like I've ever seen before. This is by far the best place to train. I need to let Silver know about this place.

Today I've decided to challenge Red to see where I stand. Will my team be able to defeat his? Only one way to find out but I'm very confident in my team. There is no way we shall lose! Keeping that thought in mind my reliable feraligatr and I are on our way to the summit. The title of Kanto's Champion is almost in our grasps. Needless to say both of us are way to excited and eager. Now if only the pesky cave pokemon would leave me alone.

"Sneas!" a wild sneasel shouts as it jumps out before us. Feraligatr growls and stands in front. Every wild sneasel reminds me of Silver and makes me want to battle him. Wonder what he's up too? No! Now's not the time to think about him. I need to focus on my goal. Why am I even thinking about him in the first place?

"Feraligatr, come back," I say. He looks at me before he slumps next to me in defeat. I toss out arcanine's pokeball and the sneasel runs from the fierce roar. "Sorry feraligatr but I'll think I'll keep arcanine out to scar off the wild pokemon." feraligatr pouts and squeezes me in a bear hug and I can't breath. "Arcanine help!" On cue the fire pokemon tackles the water one and he knocks me free but I smash into the ground, hard. Both freeze and are staring at me. I just hold up feraligatr's ball and return him with out a word and leave with arcanine slowly following me.

"This. Mountain. Is. To. TALL!" I shout between breaths. I've been hiking forever and I'm still not at the top. I had to keep switching my pokemon because none of them can handle the cold and well I'm about at my limit too. I've only lasted so long thanks to Lance's gift. I must truly thank him. He's a total life savior! And knowing me that's probably what I shall say when I thank him because I'm a dork like that.

* * *

"FINALLY!" I want to shout but I'm too dang tired too so the minute I reached the summit I flop down with charizard doing the same next to me. Red has the advantage right now because we are too tired. I should have taken a break but I just wanted to hurry up and get out the cold and I wind up in a blizzard. This is unfair! I'm weak against the cold! That's why I have two fire pokemon in my party!

But at least Red is kind enough to let me rest...I don't think he's even notice me! I'm so offended! Blue said he would give Red a heads up about me before I left for the mountain. Does he not even care about me? Doesn't think that I'm a threat? Or did Blue forget to let Red know? Either way I'm pump! I shall make my presence known!

"Red I chal-" is all I can say when strange noises catch charizard's and my attention. I'm suddenly pulled back against Red, his grip firm on my arm. I look up at him and he's staring straight and the exit. His pikachu is standing in front of us, growling, and his cheeks are sparking. My fire dragon is also on alarm. What's going on? And why am I the only one left out?

A few seconds later and a horde of Team Rockets grunts storm our area. How did I not notice them? Red lets go of my arm and stands partially in between them and me. All at once they release every pokemon they have and even if both Red and I release all our pokemon and we still would be greatly out-number but we out-class them! Thinking the same thing, as I am Red release all of his pokemon and his team looks extremely tough, Team Rocket won't know what hit them. I release only arcanine, ampharos, and feraligatr because umbreon hates the cold and was giving me a hard time about it earlier and celebi isn't a fighter. Red glances down at me and I feel bad for only having four pokemon out but they're great fighters!

"Earthquake!" several grunts order and several different, large pokemon slam their tail, foot, or whatever to generate the move. The ground starts to shake violently, something we don't need on top of a mountain. Just to make this situation worst the snow decide it wants to give way taking pikachu and me with it. I grab hold of pikachu and hold him close I might be able to lessen the damage for him. I notice the charizards going to come after us when vines wrap around them and prevent them.

I shut my eyes tight, curl up into a ball, and hold onto pikachu. After what seems like an eternity we finally hit a ledge with a large thud. I release pikachu with a gasp of pain. He stands next to me looking at me with worry filled eyes as I lay in the snow trying to find the strength to get up despite the pain. Eventually I manage to get up with him always watching me tentatively. I do a quick pat over myself to see if anything is broken, from what I can tell nothing is but I'm extremely sore and bleeding from all kind of cuts. I need to get to a hospital.

As I get myself situated, pikachu is growling and cheeks sparking. "Is Team Rocket nearby?" He answers my question with a growl. Not good, I only have one fighter with me but I'm sure the electric mouse will help me too. I toss out umbreon's ball she stretches but once the cold hits her she growls. "I'm sorry but I need your help." She turns to me and when she sees my bad condition she is full of worry but completely cooperative. "Good Girl," I mumble as I stumble away with the two on my toes.

"There she is!" at that shout far to many, for my comfort, grunts block the path. The pokemon jump in front of me growling and making sure none of the other pokemon get close to me. I don't know any of pikachu's moves but I'm pretty sure he has mastered all the powerful electric moves and some other moves that fit a pikachu, like Iron Tail or something.

"Umbreon Dark Pulse! Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Upon my order my female dark pokemon release a mass of dark energy knocking out several opponents in the process and causing more to flinch. Pikachu is a bit more hesitant. He looks at me for a bit before charging at the enemy and taking a majority of them out. That's what I would expect from Red's top pokemon. "Good job you two! We can do this!" They both cry out in agreement before repeating the moves.

I hurt all over and I just want to lie down and rest but I can't let them down. I have to get pikachu back to Red and apologize for leaving him alone with all those guys. And I got to let my other pokemon know that I'm fine.

* * *

Review please? I'll be your best friend!


	3. Premonition

(Silver's PoV)

It's been two weeks since Soul's birthday. That's day turned out to be surprisingly great despite the fact that I didn't get that much training done. I managed to defeat Lance (okay with the help of Soul) and the professor allowed me to keep meganium. And though I'll never admit it to her but I was happy that Soul came out to see me and even invited me to her house.

Though that day was great the days after it have been horrible. I've been having this premonition feeling that something terrible is going to happen and I can't shake it. This stupid feeling is affecting my training and the other day I almost lost a battle because of it. Whatever is going to happen, happen already! Though by the way how strong the feeling is today it just might happen soon. So I decided to take a break from practicing (I wasn't getting much done anyway) and just rest at the Blackthorn City's Pokemon Center, which my pokemon are happy for.

I'm just sitting on the couch with sneasel out and about. I've had a few requests to trade him for whatever pokemon they were willing to trade or to battle I refused all request. Sneasel has been nervous around me all day because I'm not acting like my normal self. He was like this before when I first started being nice to my pokemon.

A youngster trainer is walking over towards us holding up a pokeball. I glare at him and he changes his mind with a sharp turn to the left. "Snea?" sneasel asks and looks at me. He likes to battle and I'm ruining great opportunities for him but after my horrible performance yesterday I don't feeling like battling at least not until the feeling is gone. Maybe the feeling is because I'm going to lose? Humph, like I'm going to allow such a thing to happen.

I stretch out and sink further into the couch. My eyes fling over to the TV that a group of people is watching. The Pokeathlon is on. I never could see the point of it but I know that Soul has one a few times. Is there anything she and her team can't do? I've heard that it's a great way to strengthen your bond with your pokemon but there is now way in hell I shall do that.

Bored with what's on TV my eyes skim around the room. I spot a group of girls chatting. They look at me from the corner of their eyes and begin to giggle. It's so obvious what they are talking about. Teenage girls are so obvious well except for Soul. If she was a typical teenage girl I could defeat her easily but it wouldn't be as fun.

"Sneas!" I look down at my pokemon, who is pointing to an Ace trainer that has just walked in.

"You want to battle?" I ask though I already know the answer. He nods at me and starts jamming his claw at the trainer. His actions and my question catch the girls' attention as they start racing towards me with their pokeballs out. I groan at this but sneasel is excited.

"Sneas!" he cries happily and this excites the girls even more. I need to escape!

I get up to leave when something on the TV catches my attention. I push past the crowd, in front of the TV, to be able to see the breaking news story. "A group of people resembling the team that attack the Goldenrod City's Radio Tower two years ago has stormed their way to Mt. Silver. What their purpose is still unknown," a young and what I suppose is a gorgeous anchorwoman announces as she skims over the stack of paper in her hands.

Soul! This has to be the source of that feeling. I rush out the Center with sneasel barely behind me. I recall him as I throw out crobat's ball. I'm probably overreacting; it is her but still...I'll just help with getting rid of those weak Team Rockets.

* * *

"Let me through!" I yell for the freakin' tenth time. This useless guard refuses to let me through just because I don't have the Johto's and Kanto's badges. "Now's not the time for this! Team Rocket is up to something!"

"Team Rocket? Calm down son. They have been disbanded," the guard says with a wave of his hand.

"That didn't stop them before!" Gah! Why won't he just let me pass! "Now let me through!"

He opens his mouth to protest when another voice cut him off. I look to see a guy a bit older then I. He has green eyes and light brown hair, comb to the left. He has a black shirt and gray pants with six pokeballs strap to his belt. Whoever he is, he's someone important if the guard shuts up.

"He's with me!" he says with a smirk and before I can object he wraps an arm around my neck. The guard looks at me and then to the guy before nodding. He steps aside so we can past all at which his arm is still around my neck. Once we are in the clear I push the guy off me with a grunt. "Hey! Is that anyway to thank the guy that helped you out?"

"Who are you?" I ask as my eyes narrow on him.

"I'm Blue the Viridian City's Gym Leader." So he's the guy that replaced him... "Hurry up!"

"...Why are you here?" I finally ask after a couple of minutes of silence. It's only been a few minutes but we've already battle a ton of stupid wild pokemon. It's great for practice but we don't have time for this! But I'll admit they're damn strong, no wonder you need both Johto's and Kanto's badges to come here. Soul has spent the last two weeks training here... I won't fall behind!

"The same reason you are, to take out Team Rocket. It's my job as a Gym Leader." Ha, job of a Gym Leader? The last Viridian Gym Leader is the cause of this problem. "And well I want to make sure Soul is alright."

"Soul!"

"Yeah, I told her to come here and then Team Rocket attacked. I'll feel responsible if something happens to her."

"She's tough. She can take care of herself." I've been repeating that to myself since I've left for here but I just can't seem to believe it. Damn Soul, why do I have to worry about you like this?

"You right. She's one tough girl."

"Fearow!" the large bird pokemon cries from the air, which isn't native to this route. I look to Blue, who's mumbling something about an idol living here or some nonsense. The fearow lands in front of us and it's in bad shape. "Fearow!"

"Where's your partner?" Blue asks as he takes a quickly look at the bird. The badly injury pokemon manages to fly again and leads us to the only building I can see on this route, a Pokemon Center. In front of the Center are two goons, which will be easy to take out. I send out gengar and Blue sends out a rhydon and we quickly take out the usual Rocket grunts' pokemon. They run off shouting weak threats that remind me of when I used to lose to Soul in the beginning, and they are heading for the mountain.

"SOUL!" I yell as I burst into the Center surprising everyone including me. I didn't know that I was this worry. She's not in here but there are three more grunts gawking over the captives, Nurse Joy and some woman that I presume is the idol that Blue was mumbling about earlier.

"Who are you?" the grunts demand as they release their pokemon but before I can act Blue takes them out with just his rhydon and pidgeot. He's good; I'll give him that.

"Go on. I'll take care of them. Go save your girlfriend!" I can feel my cheeks heat up and I'm feeling funny now. I open my mouth to protest but his smirk tells me that my words will not change his view, so I turn to quickly make my leave. No use arguing with idiots.

WHERE IS SHE? I've been searching forever! I've even called out sneasel to help out but he's having a hard time. A growlithe or arcanine or any other dog pokemon would be very useful right now. All these grunts running around isn't helping me either not to mention the wild pokemon that seem to pop out of nowhere. There's to many grunts here, why and where did they come from?

Every corner I turn there is another grunt and another pathetic battle and before I can get them to tell me something they escape. By the way they are acting I say they are new recruits, so I'm guessing this is a group different from the ones that attacked Johto two years ago. Who wants to join this stupid, weak organization anyway? And if Soul and the guy that took down **him** are here why is Team Rocket still here? Shouldn't they be wiped out? ...Thinking about it is only making me fear more that something did happen. Please be alright Soul!

"Sneas Sne sel!" sneasel cries frantically and rushes off and I can barely keep up with him. He stops a bit to allow me to catch up before running away. He better have found her! He abruptly stops in front of a tunnel and waits for me to catch up and is pointing to it. "Sneasel Snea!"

Without thinking I burst in and find I a lot more grunts. They are all to focus on something to even notice me. There are sounds of fierce battling going on. It has to be Soul! I push past the lowlifes and they finally notice but they are no match for sneasel and meganium.

Finally, I defeated enough goons to see the battle. Several weezings, arboks, and other pokemon are battling against just an umbreon and a pikachu. The umbreon is definitely Soul's so that pikachu must belong to that Red guy. The two pokemon look exhausted why don't they switch them out?

I push past more Rockets to only see her and she doesn't look good. She's leaning against the wall and panting. She's covered in cuts and is bleeding. She doesn't look like she can last much longer. What did these bastards do to her? I try to call out her name but the sounds of the battle drown me out.

The weezings use Sludge Bombs, arboks release a barge of Pin Missiles, and the other pokemon do their own thing. She's not even commanding her pokemon, I don't think she's even able too. Pikachu release a wave of electricity and umbreon uses Dark Pulse. They manage to take out several enemies but umbreon collapses afterward. Soul tries to cry out but her voice is too weak.

"Finish it!" someone orders and all the pokemon turns their sights on the weaken dark pokemon. Pikachu jumps in front to defend but it won't be able to do much.

"Frenzy Plant!" I order and meganium releases the ultimate grass move, effectively wiping out the last bit of the Rockets' pokemon and the remaining weaklings run away. I pat his head and make my way over to Soul's pokemon. Pikachu diligently shields umbreon from me. He's growling and cheeks are sparking he's waiting for me to make the first move. Meganium and sneasel get between us and are also growling too. I push past them but make sure not to anger the electric mouse. Umbreon mumbles quietly and pikachu relaxes and steps aside to let me check. She's okay but extremely tired.

I turn my sights onto Soul. She's just staring at me with weak, unfocused eyes. I slowly walk over to her but her gaze neither focuses nor does she even look at me. Is she standing up unconscious? I rush over to her and this seems to alert her. She looks up at me but I don't think she can recognize me.

"S-Soul?" I squeak. Normally I would curse myself for that but I think this time it's okay.

"Sil...ver?" she croaks. Her grip on the wall loosens and she slides down but I catch her. She's so light and cold. I wrap my jacket around her. It won't provide much heat but it's all I got. The cold hits me hard but I can handle it.

"Are you alright?" Dumb question.

"Tired...cold..."

"You can't fall asleep!" She rests her head against my chest and I can feel my face heat up again and my heart is beating like crazy. "S-Soul!" She grunts but makes no move. "SOUL!" I shake her and she moans in pain, which puts pikachu on alert. "I-I'm sorry! But you can't fall asleep!" I place a hand behind her head and slip my other under her knees and pick her up bridal style. Again my cheeks are burning and now my heart is racing even faster. I hope she can't tell!

"I'll...t-try..." She doesn't even finish the sentence.

What do I do now? Arcanine! I can have her arcanine carry her out! I reach for her belt but only feel two pokemon balls. Where are her other pokemon? Did they steal them? I look back at the sleeping umbreon and the alert pikachu. "Where are her other pokemon?" I ask the mouse.

"...Red..." Red? Does he have them? Why? Now's not the time for that I need to get her to a hospital!

"Pikachu? Red-head guy?" that Blue guy yells as he joins us. "What's going on? SOUL?"

"She needs to get to a hospital!" I practically cry out in panic. What is wrong with me?

"Alright. I'll take care of things here. Just get her to one." I nod to him and leave but not before I returning umbreon.

I make it down the mountain without running into any more lackeys or even wild pokemon. Maybe the wild pokemon realize how dire the situation is or Soul had befriended them all, I wouldn't doubt that. I constantly have to shake Soul awake, she's really pale and she isn't really aware of anything. Those Team Rocket bastards are going to pay for this!

Once I am at the base of the summit Soul's newest pokemon burst out of its pokeball, which I learned was the legendary celebi; it's no surprise that she would have it. It's just hovering around us unsure of what to do. Its eyes are glue to Soul but it did once look at me with eyes asking me to save her. I'm trying! It's flying around us as I race to the Pokemon Center it seemed so close to the mountain when I first arrived.

I glance down at Soul, whose sleeping? "Soul! Wake up!" I shout and shake her but nothing. "Wake up now, dammit!" I shake her harder but she isn't stirring. I drop her legs and pull out magneton's ball and release him. Upon release each segment spins and I think it's his way of stretching. "Magneton, I need you to give Soul a light shock." It looks at Soul and back at me in what I'm sure is confusion. "Just do it, please!" The top segment spins its magnet arms and produces a light spark that jolts Soul awake.

"Sil...ver..." she slurs my name as she brings her head to rest on my chest. I move around to try to make her uncomfortable and prevent her from drifting off but she doesn't move.

"Yes?" I ask as I clear another patch of grass. That freakin' Pokemon Center is too damn far! Now I wish a Rapidash would pop out.

"What are you doing here?" She manage to say a complete sentence this is good.

"Isn't it obvious?" I scoff to try and hide my worry.

"Team Rocket?"

"Those pathetic weak bastard. Their not fit to exist!" She chuckles slightly but it quickly turns into moans of pain that stop me in my tracts and alarms celebi and magneton. She pats my chest and I continue running.

"You're so mean."

"Humph, it's true."

"Anyway...I'm glad you came." I can feel my face burning up and my heart beating fast. A smile is trying to work its way onto my face but I fight it.

Finally we've arrived at the Center. The lights are off and the door is locked. Nurse Joy must have done this to prevent any more Rockets from bursting in but it's not helping me. Magneton manages to get the door open and I rush in screaming for Nurse Joy but she or the idol are anywhere to be seen. Where are they? Suddenly Soul's Pokegear goes off but I can't get to it luckily celebi helps me-It's Blue. Of course he has her number. Everyone has her number but...me.

"Hey red-head I forgot to tell you but I sent Nurse Joy and the idol to Viridian," Blue says and he sounds out of breath but that does nothing to dull my anger.

"WHAT?" I roar and startle both Soul and the pokemon.

"Sorry but I didn't think it was safe for them to be here and you don't have time to be complaining! Get a move on!" And with that he hangs up. Can this freakin' situation get any worse?

"It will be alright," Soul reassures me. I'm the one that's supposed to be reassuring you! "And I'm sorry for the trouble..."

"It's not your fault." It's never your fault.

* * *

A/N: 3 chapters in one week? I think that's enough for now I need to catch up on my request! Thanks to everyone that review so far! It means a lot to me! ^-^

Review! Pretty Please with a cherry on top!


	4. New Training Partner

I told myself that I wasn't allowed to update this until I did at least one request for my other story but...I'll get to those someday! I swear!

Still don't like title but the summary is different. What do you think? Good? Bad? They're really not my thing...

Anyway I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

(Silver's PoV)

After running for hours I finally got Soul to a Hospital and just in time too. Upon arrival Soul passed out and nothing I did could wake her. I screamed at the receptionist to "help her" and scared the woman but she didn't say anything back when she saw Soul, instead she ran to a doctor. They immediately took her from me and went to some room to check on her, leaving me all alone in the reception room. To calm my nerves I took her umbreon to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was appalled by the state the she was in and threatened to take her from me but when I explained the situation she completely understood. Both Soul and her umbreon were in critical condition but now I'm told they only need a good rest.

I don't get why I worried so much. I mean it was worth the worry but if it was some other chick I don't think I would care that much... And what that Blue guy called her, before I left for the mountain, my girlfriend, is still stuck in my head. It isn't like that! She's my friend...the first friend I've made in a very long time...That justifies my worry, right? Ug, thinking about it is just giving me a headache! And staying by her bedside isn't helping either but the nurses want someone by her side so I'm stuck here until her mother arrives.

"This is the room?" a guy asks from the other side of the door. It's very familiar, Blue or that Gold guy? It's Blue as he struts his way in along with another guy and the pikachu from before, Red I presume. They look at me then to Soul. Blue is oblivious worried but Red shows no emotion. "How is she?" Blue ask quietly.

"She's fine now. Just needs some rest," I answer and he relaxes greatly. He sits on a chair on the opposite side of me and leans closer to her. Red is just standing at the end of the bed looking at her. I guess I can leave now but leaving Soul alone with those two erks me for some reason. Pikachu jumps off Red's shoulders and curls up next to her, at least he's worried.

I turn to Red and he looks at me, with a blank face. Does he have no emotions? "Where's her Pokemon?"

"We took them to the Pokemon Center. They'll be fine," Blue answers for Red.

"What happened on Mt Silver?"

"Team Rocket had their Pokemon use Earthquake, which caused the snow to give away and Soul and pikachu fell," again Blue answers. What is Red to good to talk? Red's eyes fall back on her. I don't know why but him looking at her irritates me to know end. "And right before Red and Soul were going to battle, well at least it wasn't after."

Blue continues on about how great a battle it would be and he wants to witness it and such. He's annoying but I do want to see it too. I've only seen Red's pikachu but I can tell he's something. Blue also talks about how he believes that Soul will lose the battle and I want to object, to defend my rival. I will not accept Soul losing to anyone other then me! But I never do because it will just entice him to talk more and I just want him to shut up. Why can't he be more like his rival?

A small moan catches all our attention and Blue is quiet. Soul slowly stirs awake. At first she just stares at the roof but slowly she looks around until she spots me and her gaze stops on me. There's a small smile on her lips and I can feel my heart racing. Pikachu quickly takes her attention away as he licks her face and now her smile is for him. She gently pats his head before trying to get up, which puts all of us (except for Red) on alarm; she frowns but lies back down.

"Well aren't I a lucky girl to wake to three very hot guys at her bedside," she jokes. This generates light blush on my cheeks that I quickly force away, a smirk from Blue, but nothing from Red. Her smile quickly fades and is replace with dread. She whips her head to face me and I can see her desperately trying to fight back tears. "Umbreon!" she cries out in desperation.

"Calm down, she's fine. She just needs a break," I say quickly before she loses the fight. She releases a sigh of relief and glances at Red.

"Don't worry, they're also fine. All your Pokemon arer at the Pokemon Center," Blue answers yet again for Red. Is he a mute or something?

"Thank you..." she says with a weak smile. Her eyes soon fall onto her hands. She grips her blankets tightly and bites her lower lip. I've never seen her so distressed before and I used to try to make her. "Um...Red?" Her voice is quiet but loud enough to catch his attention. "I'm sorry for leaving you all alone on the summit. And I'm sorry for only causing you problems."

"You did no such thing!" Blue exclaims. Seriously is that Red guy never going to speak?

She shakes her head no and is biting her lips harder. "I abandon Red and let down my team. I'm not fit the title of Johto Champion!" Blue is about to start again but surprisingly Red beats him to it.

"Thanks for saving Pikachu," is all he says but it's enough to cause her to lift her head and look at him.

"Pi!" the electric mouse cries and her gaze falls on him. He rubs his head into her hand and she pets him.

"You're welcome," she answers with a smile.

"We can battle when you can leave the hospital."

She shakes her head no but the smile is still there. "My team and I need to train some more. And once we are ready we shall defeat you! You better be ready!" There's a determine look on her face, it's different from the one she shows to other trainers, Lance, and even me. I...hate it?

Pikachu returns to Red's shoulder and he's about to speak when an officers steps in. The officer needs witness statements so Blue and Red leave. Before Red leaves he gives Soul a soft smile and this causes her to blush slightly. Whatever is going on between the two, I really despise it. With Red gone she returns to her depressed state.

"What now?" I ask angrily but it's not because she's sad. She flinches slightly and tries to act cheerful, which just sours my mood more. "There's nothing to be depressed about!" I nearly growl at her and she's confused.

"Jeez! Can't I have a bruised pride for once?" she whines jokingly, trying to keep her sadness in check.

"Not if Team Rocket is the cause," I say nicely to fix the mood and curve my anger.

Suddenly the door is slammed open startling both of us and in rushes Soul's mother, Gold, and some other people. They surrounded her, bombarding her with the typical question you ask someone in the hospital. She smiles awkwardly and answers all the questions trying to create order in this chaos. It's now my chance to slip away unnoticed and I take it. I don't belong in that environment and at least she's fine now.

* * *

A few days have passed since that attack on Mt. Silver. All the rumors speculate that it was a few remaining Team Rocket members trying to get revenge against Red and Soul but I don't buy it. It didn't seem like it at all. It was far to organize. And that premonition still hasn't completely left. That's why I haven't done nothing but trained. I haven't even visited Soul, though I'm sure she's getting visitors everyday. Blue and Red probably visit her everyday. I don't like that Red guy and I don't know why.

Alakazam drops to his knees, panting. It's about time we take a break. I release all my Pokemon and start getting their food ready. All are just lounging around rest except for meganium that is too damn impatient for his food and keeps nudging me. I hand them their food and lay down. Ring, ring! There's a sound I'm not to used too- My Pokegear. No one ever calls me, probably because no one has my number. Why I have one, I'm not really sure. I flip it open and there's Soul's name. She has my number because I programmed it into hers when she was resting.

"Hello?" I say, flatly. I'm happy but I'm not going to show it to her because of the stupid reason of just getting a call.

"...Stalker..." she whispers and I just roll my eyes. There's no way I can take her seriously.

"What?"

"You programmed your number into my phone without telling me that makes you a stalker."

"How so?"

"Because stalkers want to get close to a certain someone and your using your number to do so," she chuckles and I can hear the grunt of her Feraligatr.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Do that and I'll just keep calling you until you pick up!" I sigh. She so would.

"Get to the point."

"Boo! You're no fun but okay. I want to challenge Red again..." Even hearing her say his name is enough to irritate me. "And I was hoping I could train with you."

"Huh?"

"Well training with another makes things easier and funnier. So can I?" Should I let her? She'll be a distraction but for some strange reason I like having her company...My Pokemon will get soft with her around but this could be a great opportunity to learn from her. I doubt I'll get much training done with her around. But I could learn the secrets of her strength.

"Hello? Silver?"

"Fine..." I say after I make my decision.

"Great! Meet me at the Celadon Department Store!" She chirps and hangs up before I can say anything. Yup, I'm not going to get any training done...

* * *

A few hours later I arrive in Celadon. Crobrat wasn't happy that his break was cut short and I assured him that I would let Soul know. I let out Sneasel, who's prepare for battle but frowns when he sees no one. At first letting a Pokemon out to follow me was weird but now it's become a habit. Once he's ready we make our way over to the department store. Why in the world do I have to meet her there? I let out a sigh and quicken my pace the sooner I meet her the sooner we can leave.

She just standing in front of the store with a large grin adoring her face and she's holding up her wallet. She's just asking for someone to rob her. She's back to wearing her dungarees. It's a dumb outfit but she doesn't look stupid for wearing in fact she almost looks...nice? Umbreon is in front of her and is on guard. At least her Pokemon are prepared for another attack. Umbreon spots us and she relaxes, catching her partner's attention. Her grin widens, she waving at us, and shouting my name. She's embarrassing, I should have said no.

"What?" I growl to let her know I'm not pleased and she just rolls her eyes. Sneasel stands in front and his claws are extended. "We're not here to battle." He relaxes and walks overuUmbreon. He loves to battle but not Soul, as she always sends out her arcanine or charizard to battle him and now he has an intense hatred for fire Pokemon but he has an attraction to her umbreon.

"I'm wearing my dungarees, I need a new outfit so that's why we are here!" she says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world to me.

"You couldn't have done that when I was on my way here?"

"I was battling Blaine and Bugsy." I rush over here and she was off training. "Anyway, come on!" She grabs my arm and drags me into the store. Suddenly I'm aware of everyone's eyes on us. I pull my arm free and cross them over my chest and look away but this doesn't stop her. I don't think anything can.

She dragged me through several floors looking for clothes. I feel so out of place and yet she is unaware or is just messing with me, it's hard to tell. Despite the fact that I'm following Soul around that hasn't stopped several girls from trying to flirt with me, making this experience even more annoying. But I'll take those annoying girls over what hell she has brought me to now-the women underwear department. I swear she has either forgotten about me or she just getting back at me for all those times I shoved her and insulted her but this is too much! Sneasel, on the other hand, is really enjoying this because his getting to spend time with umbreon.

I'm standing in the far back trying my best to look inconspicuous and lucky for me there isn't that many women here so I'm succeeding. I'm just staring at the wall and I'm bored out of my mind. Soul, this is torture! "Snea!" sneasel cheers as he comes to join me. I look at him and he's happy as he can be. "Snea!" He's pulling at my shirt and is trying to drag me to somewhere.

Despite my desire to stay here and hide I let him drag me away and again it's another horrible decision I've made today. He's taking me to the lingerie section and now I'm a lot more uncomfortable. I know exactly why he's brought me here, he wants to get Soul a gift to impress her dark Pokemon. And the reason why he chose this particular item is because it's black and red his favorite colors.

"No!" I nearly yell and I quickly look around, lucky no one is around. He frowns and jabs his claw at it. He's determined. I sigh and walk off. I hear him cry out and I have to make him follow me. The last thing I need to do is make a scene here.

I ended up getting Soul a gift, something different. Now I'm just standing outside the store for her to come out. What is taking her so long? Sneasel is giddy and keeps jumping around. It's dark out. I wasted the whole day and she's still not done! Just when I'm about to walk in and get her she walks out humming. She ditched her dungarees and is now wearing long loose red pants with two white lines on each leg and a tight white T-shirt that has the words "Pokemon Master" in blue. The shirt shows off her curves that I shouldn't be noticing but can't help thanks to hormones. Her pigtails have combined to form a ponytail and the hat I gave her is sitting nicely on her head.

"Ah there you are!" She chirps as she makes her way over to me. Her eyes instantly fall on the bag, I'm holding. "What did you get?" I shove the bag at her I'm looking away. I'm now to embarrass to look her in the eye but sneasel cries out to let her know the reason. She smiles and takes the bag from me. "Thank you! But I didn't get you anything..." I just grunt and she opens it. I got her a red and black jacket because the one Lance got her is all ruined now. She slips it on but doesn't zip it up. "Now I have to get you something."

"No!" I quickly say. I don't need to waste anymore time.

"Okay then. I know how about a battle?" I look at her and she continues. "A one on one between my umbreon and your sneasel." Sneasel yelps joyfully now that he gets to battle and not with his usual opponents. "The loser has to do any one thing that the winner wants." She sounds selfish but this is has always been a thing with our battles. Our first battle she made me tell her my name and birthday and another battle she made me her slave for a day.

I nod yes and we stand across from each other with our Pokemon in front. Sneasel extends his claws and roars while umbreon arcs her back and growls. We start of the match with Screech and Quick Attack but umbreon brushes it off and counters with Payback. Icy Wind slows her down and he is able to bombard her with several different attacks. It looks like we'll win until she uses Moonlight and once recovers uses Secret Power that paralyzes and then ends the battle with Hyper Beam. I sigh and return my Pokemon he did a good job.

"You win..." I mumble but I'm not angry. It was a good battle. She pets her Pokemon that purrs with glee. I'm just standing there waiting and looking at the moon, it gave her the advantage. Suddenly she tackles me. Her arms are wrap around me tightly and she's just smiling. My face is really hot and my heart is beating like crazy. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"I want a hug," she laughs as she squeezes me but I refuse to do that. She smiles slyly and puckers her lips and is inching closer to my face. "How about a kiss then?"

"D-do you l-like me?" I sound like an idiot but I can't help it. She laughs harder and loosens her grip.

"Of course not silly!" Why does my chest hurt? "I just wanted a hug to thank you for the gifts you given me and for agreeing to let me train with you." Is that all? I guess I can do that. She's made me do worst. I slip my arms around her waist and squeeze her gently. She's surprise but it quickly passes and she's smiling brightly at me.

...I guess today wasn't a total waist.

* * *

There you have it. Hope you like it!

Next to SoulxSilver, SoulxRed is my favorite paring. I now kind of want to write a story about them but I must focus on my others!

And nice reviews keep me writing!


	5. Need to Get Stronger

(Soul's PoV)

I've angered Silver, not the hardest thing to do. I made him waste all day yesterday just coming to Kanto and now I'm making him go back to Johto. He must think that I'm really selfish... When it comes to anyone I always go out of my way to please them but for Silver I'm always making selfish request to him. I just don't know why.

I know he's mad but he hasn't yelled at me like he normally does. He has on his typical scowl (nothing new) but he's also refusing to look at me. Whenever I try to speak to him he just grunts and mumbles, so I just stopped trying to apologize. I wish he would talk even if it were just telling me off. This silent train ride is almost unbearable!

Well we arrived at Goldenrod city without saying a word to each other. A lot of people wanted to talk to me (probably about the Mt. Silver incident) but Silver's scowl scared them off. The minute we left the station he lets out his Crobat and is ready to leave so I too release Charizard. We are off to the Whirl Islands.

"Soul!" I hear someone call my name right when I'm about get on Charizard. I glance at Silver; he rolls his eyes and growls. This jerk really knows how to make me feel bad! I look around and I see Gold running towards us with his Marill struggling to keep up. Once he gets to us he has to catch his breath and so does his poor water Pokemon.

"Gold, what are you doing here?" I ask as I pet Marill.

"What are YOU doing here?" he quickly answers back before recovering and ends up coughing because of it. "You just got out of the hospital yesterday! And I know they told you to do no strenuous activities!" he adds once the coughing finishes. I flinch and I can feel Silver glaring at me.

"You told me you were battling," he says slowly but his voice is deep with anger.

I look away from both of them and rub the back of my head. "Actually, I was escaping from the hospital..."

"WHAT?" both yell. I plug my ears to show that I'm not interest in their lectures.

"In what god's name were you thinking?" Silver yells as he pulls my fingers out of my ears. I stretch my head as far as I can away from him but this accomplishes nothing. "I would have never agreed to train with-"

"That's precisely why I lied."

"We're are going back to the hospital!" Gold demands and I growl at him.

"No!" I fold my arms over my chest and puff out my cheeks.

"Soul!"

"I need to get stronger!"

"That's stupid! You're strong enough!"

"Enough! I'm not going back!" I yell and begin to climb onto Charizard's back.

"Not so fast!" Silver yells back and pulls me off causing me to fall and land safety in his arms. My face is burning and my heart is racing so I quickly free myself. Charizard stands between us and roars in rage and Silver takes a step back. I pull on my dragon's wing to calm him down a bit. "Soul-"

"I'm not going!"

"Fine, we'll go and train." I smile at him but Gold is about to object so Silver silences him by raising a hand. "It's better if someone keeps an eye on her at least." I don't need a babysitter but I'll have to accept it for now.

"I'm going with you!" Gold demands. Silver glares at him but he stands his ground. He's so determine, I'm not use seeing him like this.

"We don't need dead weight."

"Dead weight?"

"I'm sorry Gold but you're not a battler," I say softly in away to comfort him but it doesn't help. He looks at me a bit hurt but he's still determine. "Gold please!"

He grabs my left hand and pulls me a bit away. Charizard is not happy but he can tolerate Gold a lot more than Silver. Charizard and Marill rush over to us. He'll never leave me alone with a guy, especially my Feraligatr, if he can help it. Once we are out of listening distance from Silver Gold turns to face me.

"I don't like him," he finally says after a bit of silence and Charizard barks in agreement. "He's-"

"Don't say it!" I growl and he flinches slightly. "I already told you. He's nothing like that man! Silver is a good guy!"

"But-"

"But nothing! He's the one who saved me during the Team Rocket attack remember?" Gold lowers his head and mumbles something I can't hear. "I'll be fine." He sighs and looks at me, his eyes pleading with me not to go and it breaks my heart but I must. What's wrong with him and why do I feel so guilty? I give him a small smile and return to Silver. He's just watching us and not saying anything. I wave good-bye and we leave. I feel like someone just punched me in the chest. I'm so sorry Gold.

High above the city, I relax on my Pokemon but Silver is watching me with weary eyes. I sigh and look at him. "What's going on? Why this sudden desire to get stronger?" he ask never breaking eye contact.

"To defeat Red," I lie and his eyes tell me that he knows that I am. I can no longer hold contact so I look up at the clouds. Lance is my reason. When he came to visit me he was relieved to see me all right but his eyes showed me his disappoint in me and he should be. I let down, Red, my Pokemon, and everyone. The Champion is to protect everyone, not the one being protected! I need to get strong enough to discourage evildoers and defend the innocent! I must!

"Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me about it..." I look at Silver but he's refusing to look at me. Why do you let me be a spoiled brat? I feel guilty but happy at the same time.

* * *

We arrived at the Whirl Islands; again without saying anything but this time it's my fault. Silver doesn't seem mad any more but hasn't really said anything. I'm really expecting him to ask, "why are we here?" or something like that. He's obediently following me; it's so unlike him. Is he really just training with me to keep an eye on me? Am I that weak?

Anyway Ampharos is illuminating and leading the way and repels are keeping the weaker Pokemon away as we go deeper into the caves. Ampharos is happy to be walking around; after all she spent the last couple of days cooped up in her Poke ball. Silver's Gengar is also out an about. It's now colder thanks to him but I'm used to it. When I was trying to catch Entei, Raikou, and Latias I had my own Gengar follow me around for a while. But unlike my Gengar I'm a worried that his will try to pull a prank on me or something, he's done so in the past.

After walking for about an hour we finally arrive at the spot where the monk should be but he's nowhere to be seen. I hesitate and look around but the ever-impatient Silver just walks through. Up until now Silver has been quiet and unemotional but now his eyes are fill with curiosity. I laugh and get in front of him and beckon for him to follow as Ampharos and I run off to meet an old friend. I'm sure the monk just left after I captured the legendary.

My bright Pokemon and I round the corner, leaving the slow Silver and his Pokemon behind, and we stop dead in our tracts. Standing before the majestic bird are two Rocket grunts and the injured monks. I freeze unsure of what to do. Ampharos is pulling at my sleeve and is trying to get me to move but I don't know. What will happen if I fail again? I'm afraid...

"Damn! It's tough!" one of the grunts complains as he glares at Lugia. The other one nods and holds up a Poke ball. Lugia roars and prepares for another fight.

Ampharos frowns at me and runs towards them. "Am! Ampharos ros!" she cries with her tail sparking and alerts the men. Her sparks grow and she hunches forward, growling. I can't let her do this alone! I can't disappoint her again. I join her and she relaxes. She gives me a quick smile and goes back to growling.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the one with the Poke ball says and smirks. I take a step back but Ampharos' tail pushes me back.

"Call off you little electric beast, hand over your Pokemon, and have the Lugia come with us," the other demands. I gulp but stand strong.

"And if I say no?" I ask but my voice nearly cracks and this causes both of them to smirk.

They grab the poor monk and jerk him up for me to see him clearly; he's been beaten and needs help. "Or else this monk will get it." I gulp again and glance at Ampharos and Lugia. Ampharos never takes her eyes off of the men but Lugia looks at me with expectation. What do I do?

Out of nowhere Gengar pops out of the shadows and attacks the grunts. He stands between the Rockets and the monk and snickers. Silver strides up next to me, frowning. He's looking at me, perplexed. I can't meet his gazes and look at the ground with a newfound interest. "Why are you hesitating?" he finally ask and I sigh, which causes him to sigh too.

"You bastard! You shall pay for that!" both Rockets yell as they throw out their Poke balls and out pops out an Abrok and Weezing.

Silver groans and calls back his Pokemon. Gengar raises his arms and sticks his tongue out, his taunt, I think. Ampharos stands next to him and lets out a battle cry. The battle commences with Silver taking on the Weezing with Confuse Ray and Shadow Ball. While he takes out his opponent quickly, I'm hesitant. I have yet to issue any attack command and instead opt for defensive moves and Ampharos isn't please with this.

She yells out in annoyance but I just don't know. If I some how mess up, things could go horribly. She cries out again but this time in pain. I quickly look up to see her wrapped by Abrok and his fangs were inching their way to her neck. I scream out and again Silver has to come to my aid. His Gengar uses Sucker Punch that causes the snake to loosen his grip and Ampharos is able to free herself. Silver orders my Pokemon to use Thunder Punch, which she happily complies and takes out the Abrok.

The grunts curse as the recall their Pokemon. They shove the monk away and race past us, making sure to shove us on the way out, just like Silver used to do. Silver also swears after he complements his ghost. Gengar snickers and returns to the shadow. My Pokemon cheers happily but doesn't rush over to me like she normally would. I have disappointed her...

I lower my head in shame and pass by Ampharos and Silver. Both of them are watching me with a mixture of worry and annoyance. I increase my pace and met up with the monk. He looks at me with the same worry but also confusion. I didn't hesitate when I challenged Lugia and he's far stronger than those stupid grunts. I hold out my hand for him but he refuses and gets up on his own.

"You don't need to worry about me," he says to reassure me.

"You need to go to a hospital," I state monotone.

"I'm fine."

"No you are not."

"You really don't need to worry." He begins to walk away to prove his point and I lose it.

"Please! I won't screw this up!" Everyone looks at me perplexed and I just want to run away. I lower my head again and let out Charizard. "If you don't need me then Charizard and Ampharos can take you to one..." my voice was really quiet and I'm unsure if they heard me. No one is saying anything so I dare to glance at everyone and they're just staring at me; again I just want to escape.

Charizard and Ampharos are just watching me curiously and I look at them with pleading eyes. They nod and walk over to the monk. He looks at them for a bit before walking away with them. I watch them leave but Silver is watching me steadily. Once the monk and my Pokemon are out of sight I let out my held breath and turn away from Silver. He sighs and walks over to me.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks and surprisingly he's calm. I don't have the courage to admit my reasons so I look away and I'm biting my lower lip. "Soul." This time a bit of annoyance crept into his tone but still I refuse to look at him and continue to gnaw on my lip. He grips my shoulders and forces me to look at him. "Talk!" he orders, voice full of anger, and I sigh.

"I let down Lance..." I finally confuse and he explodes.

"WHAT? You are acting like this because of him?" His grip on my shoulders tightens; his face is crunched up in anger, and teeth grit together. I haven't seen him this angry in a long time. I place my hands on his to calm him but this does nothing. "Why do you care so much about what he thinks?"

"It's not just him! I let everyone else down!" I yell back and this calms him greatly. His face softens and he brings his hands to his side. "I'm the Champion. I should be protecting everyone not being the one being protected!"

He lets out a large sigh and folds his hands over his chest. He's looking up at Lugia, who's just watching us. "You are a real idiot." I shoot him to a glare. I don't need to be kick when I'm already down. "You're not Superman nor are you perfect. Not to mention you're only sixteen." Is he trying to cheer me up? If so he's failing miserably. Note to self don't come to Silver for a pep talk. "But you're still amazing." I look at him but he has his back to me. "Despite being injured you still managed to defeat so many grunts with just two Pokemon." I can't help but smile. Maybe his pep talks aren't so bad after all. "And you heard it from Red, himself, he was grateful to you for saving his Pikachu." He said the last sentence a little bitterly but he's still right.

I tackle him into a hug. We stumble forward a bit. He looks at me to complain but when he sees my smiling face he stops and to top it off he's blushing. He's so cute when he blushes. I laugh at him as I tighten my hold. He's starting to squirm and pull my arm free but I just squeeze harder and bury my face into his back. Silver is right, I'm amazing and I'll definitely teach those Team Rocket jerks a lesson the next time we meet!

* * *

Now that I'm done mellowing on my past failures I'm back to my productive self. Can't believe that Silver was the one to help me. Anyway the look on his face, when I told him that we would be training with Lugia, was priceless. He has nothing but respect for the powerful bird. He can't believe that I managed to capture and befriend the Pokemon. And thanks to Lugia I have been able to make it up to Silver for wasting his time, though some of his Pokemon are not to please with me for making their training harder.

A couple of minutes into training Ampharos returned and she was really happy that I returned too normal. She was so happy that she accidentally shocked me. And an hour later Charizard also returned with hands full of berries and medicines that were given to us by the monk as a thank you. Upon seeing us he dropped all the items and tackled me into a hug and then was blasted by Water Gun from Feraligatr. Why are my boy Pokemon weird? Well at least Arcanine is normal.

Silver's training method is different from mine. He chose to train all his Pokemon at once, while I train one at a time. Though after awhile he decided to follow in my footsteps and started training with Meganium; again this didn't please his Pokemon as it made it easier for Silver to point out their flaws. It seems I will be getting on their bad sides a lot during this training as if I wasn't already, lot of them don't like to lose especially to my team.

Feraligatr drops down to his knees and whimpers, he way of showing me he's tired and he will do no more. He's the last of my team to train so I guess it's time for a break. I glance at my Pokegear and it's 8:57 pm. Looks like I should be getting ready for bed. I glance at Silver he's to preoccupied with his Alakazam to notice me so I get my pajamas and slip behind a rock to change. When I finish I notice that he has returned his Psychic Pokemon and is changing into his nightclothes. He has one nice body.

"Pervert," he says but it doesn't register.

"Huh?" I ask back stupidly.

"You're watching me change." Holy crap he's right! I look away and fold my arms over my chest as a way to deny his claim.

I look off to the right to see that my sweet Pokemon have already made my bed and Arcanine is ready to keep me warm and be my pillow! I rush over to him and hug him he's so soft and fluffy. I love my Arcanine. He licks my face and I get ready to lie down when I spy Silver. His blanket is so thin. He's going to freeze tonight.

"Get over here," I order and he just looks at me perplexed. "You'll freeze." He makes no indication to move so I have to grab his hand and drag him over to my bed.

"You're kidding right?" I look at him unsure what he means until it sinks in. I just asked him to sleep with me. Wow, I'm an idiot but I can't just let him freeze.

"No," I say but my voice is a bit shaky. I push him down and lie next to him and pull the covers over us. He tries to get up but I push him down. "The temperature is going to drop drastically soon and I don't need my training partner freezing to death." He says nothing but turns away from me and lays his head down on Arcanine.

"Warm..." I hear him mumble and I smile. Celebi pops out of her ball and snuggles in between us. She smiles and begins to sing a lullaby. I pat her head causing her to cry out with joy. She so cute and I hug her. Something pops into my head.

"Hey Silver?" I call tentatively and he just hums. "You know what I just realized, you are my knight in shinny armor." He begins to cough frantically and I pat his back.

"W-what nonsense are you talking about?" he yells and faces me with his cheeks pink. When he realizes how close our faces are he reddens as does mine. He quickly turns away from me.

"Well you came to my rescue and you cheered me up so I guess that makes you my knight."

"You guess?" he sounds a little hurt but that has to be my imagination.

"Well that's what all the fairy tales say anyway." He just snorts and that's the end of that.

I'm starring up at the roof because I have nothing better to do. I can't sleep and might have to do with Silver right next to me. I wonder if he's having trouble too. But he's not my only reason; I can't stop worrying about the legendaries. If Team Rocket attacked Lugia they sure are to attack the others. Though I'm sure I'm worrying for nothing. The Hoenn legendaries returned to their region. The dogs are always running around so I don't Rocket will be able to find them. Mewtwo is powerful for them. And so long as I pose the Clear Bell and Rainbow Wing Ho-Oh will not land. Yeah, they'll be fine.

* * *

I don't really like this chapter because there's too much talking (something I'm trying to avoid) -_- but oh well. Hope you guys like it.

I really want reviews please!


	6. Hormones

Another short chapter! At least chapter 2 won't be the odd chapter out.

* * *

(Silver's PoV)

I slowly open my eyes. At first my vision is blurry but quickly corrects itself. I stare at a rock for a bit, waking up. I can't believe I was able to fall asleep last night. Soul's crazy but she was right the temperature did drop suddenly and I would have froze if it was for her Arcanine...and body heat. Now that I think about it I don't feel her heat any more. I roll to the other side and she's gone. Her legendary dog is looking at me, waiting for me to get up so I do. He stands up, stretches, and then heads off to where she must be.

I stretch and run my right hand through my hair and it falls into place. I pull out my clothes and change since Soul is somewhere else. She better not be off training without me! I release all my Pokemon and check on them. One-on-one training really is the better choice it seems so obvious now.

I look back at Soul's blankets. I guess I could put them away as a thank you for keeping me...warm. I'm beginning to put her stuff back into her bag when a shriek fills the cave. I drop everything and run in the direction of where it came from. Standing in one of the many little ponds that live in this cave is Soul in all her...beauty. No, I shouldn't be thinking that! She spots me and her eyes wide in horror and I'm a dead man.

"Feraligatr use Hydro Cannon!" She roars and I have to quickly duck behind a Stalagmite to save myself from the powerful spread of water but I still get soaked.

"SERIOUSLY? Don't you think that's a little to much?" I shout back but I don't dare to venture away from my little protection.

"Fine than, I shall compromise." I don't like the sound of her tone. "I let you choose between a Thunder from Ampharos, Fire Blast from Arcanine, Dragon Pulse from Charizard, or Dark Pulse from Umbreon."

"Come on! It was an accident!" I yell for mercy something I thought I never would do.

"I don't care!" I have to make my escape or she'll kill me. I dash away narrowly missing a Thunder attack. She orders all her Pokemon on me and everyone but Feraligatr and Charizard are a bit hesitant.

I spent the better part of an hour trying to hide. Her Arcanine is one damn good tracker. He could even pick up my scent even after I had Meganium smother me in pollen. I'm too tired to keep this up. I should just give up and meet my maker. At least I got to see something good. I smack myself in the head trying to erase the image of her naked body but my hormones just won't let me.

Her dog barks and I look up from my little ledge to see him looking back at me and Soul is walking over to us. Well this is certainly not how I pictured how my life would end. I shut my eyes and brace for impact. After a few seconds of nothing I dare to open my eyes and she's leaning over looking at me. "I'm sorry," she says softly and has a hand out to me. I look at it and than back at her. "I overacted. You came because I screamed, right?" She said the last word very threateningly and I'm vigorously nodding yes. I grab her hand and she helps me up. "You're not hurt are you?" I shake my head no and she mutters, "damn". She hasn't completely forgiven me.

"Anyway lets get back to training," she says to forget and yet my mouth can not.

"Thanks to you I had to witness something disgusting." Thanks to my hormones and jerkiness fighting for supremacy that sentence was born and now I just lost my chance at life. I take a deep breath and dare to glance at her, her left eye is twitching, teeth gritted, and fists tightly clutched. I'm an idiot. She takes a deep breath and walks away with her Arcanine following silently.

"Training now!" she roars never turning around to look at me.

* * *

Well I'm alive and to make sure it stays that way I've decided not to say anything or even look at her. I don't even have to look at her for her imagine to pop into my head and I'm constantly smacking myself in the head as discipline but it isn't doing anything. I don't understand why. She wasn't the first naked woman I've laid eyes on but hers is affecting me in a lot of different ways.

"SILVER!" Soul yells with a smack to the back of head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" I yell back and turn around to glare back at her and her Feraligatr. Big mistake...I immediately turn away and pull my jacket down, tight clothes are not helping me right now.

"I've been calling you for awhile now. Get your head out of the gutter!" What perfect choice of words. Without turning around I just grunt in acknowledgment. "We've been training here for awhile now and I think it's time for a change. I know of another great cave to train at in Kanto. Do you want to check it out?" Again I just grunt.

She walks in front of me and I pull Sneasel in front to hide my other head that wants to be seen. She's frowning at me and the imagine is fighting its way to the front of my thoughts. Soul please leave me be for a bit! She reaches out to touch me and I instinctively flinch out of reach. She brings her hand to her side and her eyes are fill with sympathy but why?

"You've been acting strange. Did I hurt you?" Now guilt fills her eyes and I sigh.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" I sigh again there's no way I can tell her the truth.

"I'm just not used to spending so much time with someone," I say and it isn't a total lie.

"I see. Well the bed is already when you are." She gives me a smile and walks over to it.

Oh dear god! I completely forgot that we are going to sleep together! There's no way I'm going to fall asleep and without a fire Pokemon and thicker blankets I won't be able to sleep somewhere else. This is torture! I know I've done some rotten things in the past but isn't this a little bit to cruel?

* * *

Thanks to Soul's peaceful rhythmic breathing I was able to fall asleep. The night before I did have some inappropriate dreams but those were G rated compared to the ones I had last night. I don't think I'll be able to continue to train with Soul if this keeps up. I shouldn't be having such dreams and thoughts about my friend.

Anyway I let myself wake for a bit before opening my eyes and I can't believe what I see. I blink a few times but what I see doesn't change. Lying in my arms is the peaceful sleeping Soul. I'm frozen what do I do? She yawns and snuggles closer to me and my arms develop a mind of their own as they pull her tightly into my body and for some reason I then bury my face into her hair. The scent of an ocean breeze and roses fill my nostrils and it's so addicting.

I shut my eyes and I slowly get high off her heavenly scent. Wait! I push her away from me and get up and leave. I can her groan and then scream out my name. What is wrong with me? What sort of spell has she placed over me?

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chapter. -_- I just need a transition and I wanted to write Silver accidentally getting a peak at Soul bathing but it didn't turn out well. -_- I promise the next chapter will be better!

I would like some reviews!


	7. Unwanted Feelings

A new title and summary! What do you all think?

To celebrate finally getting a Celebi and to make up for the last crappy chapter I released this one early. Oh and for those who don't know got to Game Stop to get a Celebi and in Heart Gold or Soul Silver it will activate an event at the shrine in Ilex Forest and if you transfer it to Black or White you can battle and catch Zoroa.

* * *

(Silver's PoV)

Well it took me a half an hour to compose myself and we left right after that. Soul didn't like the rude awaking I gave her but she quickly dismissed me when I used the excuse that I needed to take a dump. I now have an excuse I can use whenever I need to escape her.

Soul, again, is leading me to another place and I'm not complaining. Training with Lugia has given me a lot of experience. Soul has assured me that this new Pokemon will be training with is even more powerful than Lugia and I find that hard to believe and even harder to believe that she was able to catch it and befriend it. Apparently this Pokemon also lives in a cave near Cerulean City and we will have to surf to it as well and I know her Feraligatr is thinking up ways to get rid of me.

I'm able to look at her without having inappropriate thoughts popping into my head but I would much prefer those or these weird feelings I have whenever I get to close to her and breathing in her delectable scent. These new weird feelings consist of just wanting to hold her in my arms, kiss her, and other weird crap like that. They are quiet annoying and again are making me keep my distant from her. After a bit of training with this new Pokemon I'll call it quits. I just can't be around her for too much longer or I'll go insane.

Taking up half the day we finally arrive at Cerulean City. She's in a hurry. Apparently she made a promise to the Pokemon to always see him every couple of months but due to training and everything else that happened she missed the date. So without stopping to visit the Gym Leaders, as Champions tend to do, she's just rushing off.

"Hurry up Silver!" She yells as she and her Feraligatr scamper off a few more steps. I sigh and shrug my shoulders making no attempt what so ever to increase my speed. She stomps her foot and walks over to me, cheeks puffed up, her sign that she is annoyed and she looks absolutely cute right now. No! Must not think like this about her! She grabs my hand and I can feel all those stupid feelings coming alive. I try to pull my hand free but she grips tighter and forces me forward.

I open my mouth to protest but I'm quickly silenced when a Poke ball smacks Soul in the back of the head. "Ow!" Soul growls and rubs her head. She turns to glare at the person responsible and it's some chick with orange hair in an open-piece white bathing suit and jacket. "MISTY?" Misty? That's the name of the Cerulean Gym Leader I think so she's it? Not what I expected than again Soul isn't actually what I expected a Champion to be. "What was that for?"

"Payback," the gym leader says smugly and I look to Soul for answers.

"For what?" Soul answers back and by the expression on her face she obviously doesn't have a clue.

"You ruined my date so I'm ruining yours!"

"DATE? You are completely misinformed!" Soul yells to quickly and I'm kind of offended by it. "Silver and I are not dating!"

"You can't fool me! You so are! It's all over the news!" Misty pulls out a magazine from a pocket of her jacket and holds it up for us to see and I can't believe what's on it. It's an obvious photo-shopped photo of Soul and I kissing. "The Viridian City's Gym leader has confirmed it."

"BLUE!" Soul yells at the top of her lungs as if he can hear her. Ignoring us she whips out her Pokegear and starts searching for his number, which only takes her a couple of clicks. I don't like the fact that his number is so high up on her contacts. "BLUE! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN! HOW DARE YOU SPREAD SUCH LIES!" She screams into the gear. She is silent as she listens to him with a confused expression on her face. She keeps her gear so quiet that I can't hear it and the curious expression on the orange haired girl's face neither can she. "What nonsense are you talking about?" Soul is now looking at me with the same expression. That idiot is probably telling her crap! I snatch the gear away from her and walk off to talk to the idiot alone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask with my most bitter tone I can muster and I can just feeling him shrugging me off.

"I'm just trying to help ya out," he states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?"

"I just gave you the perfect opportunity to confess!" This guy is an absolute idiot!

"I don't like Soul like that. She's just my friend," I sigh. I glance at Soul, who is talking frantically to the leader. Mostly like denying everything. I can't help but feel offended and...hurt?

"Is that so? Well than you won't mind if I ask her out?" I froze and then something inside me snaps.

"Like hell! There's no way in hell she's interested in a bastard like you!" I can just sense his smirk and that only angers me more.

"I guess it's for the best than after all Red has taken an interest in her." That's it!

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LOSE HER TO HIM!" I scream and am huffing for breath. I can feel the blood drain from me as what I just said sinks in and what it means.

"Don't like her huh?" I say nothing and continue to stare off at the distance. I like Soul...No, not like. I love her... I glance at her, she doesn't seem to have noticed my outburst because she is to busy telling that woman that she has absolutely no feelings for me that go beyond that of friendship... "Hey red-head! You still there?"

"Thanks..." I mumble bitterly and hung up the phone. I was a lot better off not knowing about these feelings. This changes everything now. I can't let her know. I need to preserve things the way they are that's the best way for me to stay close to her. So as I've done in the past I'll bury these feelings in a place that can't be accessed by anyone, not even her.

The female leader shrugs and walks off as I slowly make my way back to Soul. She spots me and smiles and it pains me to know that smile will belong to another someday. She smirks and holds my hands. I immediately pull them back and she's a bit hurt and confused but quickly brushes it off. She points to the city and rushes off and I slowly follow.

When spent the rest of the day looking for a reporter so that Soul can have her revenge. And despite the horrible realization I made to day I can't help but look forward to tomorrow to hear Blue's reaction. He made a big mistake angering the Champion, who has a lot more influence in the media than some gym leader. But because of our search and the interview we didn't get a chance to go to the cave so we ended up staying at the Center. I like it this way better. I'll get a room all to myself and my thoughts.

* * *

Another short chapter, sorry but I really like this one! So is it okay?

Tell me what you think in a review!


	8. First Kiss

A long chapter! But it's mostly dialog so eh... Hope you all like it. There's a bonus part at the end!

* * *

I've done something wrong to Silver as to what it was I haven't the foggiest clue! When he's usually angry he'll give me a glare, scowl, and yelling but I'm not getting any of that. He's so quiet, keeping his distance, and above all else he's not even looking at me. I hate this! Yell at me already!

Well anyway were are walking over to the cave where Mewtwo lives and waiting for Blue's call or for him to appear, for I think I got him back good. It will teach Blue a lesson! I have far more influence in the media than he! I'll make sure he'll thinks twice about creating another rumor about me again!

Even though I got my revenge I can't enjoy it thanks to Silver. Every time I try to close the distance between us he is sure to increase it. "Am I a some disease ridden rat? Come on Silver! This is making you look like a coward!" if I yell that will not help me at all. I sigh loudly but it doesn't catch his attention at all. What did I do wrong? Did I offend him? Is he sick of me?

"Silver..." I call weakly and he stops but never turns to look at me. What if he is sick of me? I don't want that... I think I'll be lonely if he does but why? I have plenty of friends. But Silver is different. He's my rival. The first person I battled. And I worked so hard to change him! Wait! Enough of this he's the one at fault right now! "I'm sorry!" I think one thing and say another. Oh well apologizing won't do me any harm…I hope.

He freezes, fist curled tightly into a ball, and he's hunched over slightly. Holy crap I must have really angered him. WHAT DID I DO? "For what?" he ask ever so calmly. I'm afraid to tell him the truth. His calmness must be the calm before the storm.

I take a deep and grip the hat he gave me. "Um...You know...For whatever I did wrong..." I throw my hands up over me right after saying that. I know he won't hit me (especially with Feraligatr right behind me) but I couldn't help it. He releases a sigh of relief and I relax. Really? Apologizing was enough for him?

"Soul, you did nothing wrong. You never do," he says but never looks at me. If that's true than why won't you look at me? He starts to walk again but I rush to stand in front of him. He's taken back and tries to step back but Feraligatr is there to block him.

"Why won't you look at me?" My voice reveals a hurt that I wasn't even aware of and he's even more taken back. He opens his mouth to speak but my stupid Pokegear goes off. Great timing whoever is calling!

I yank my gear free from my bag and flip it open. "SOUL! THAT IS TO MUCH!" Blue fumes from the other end. My annoyance is gone as Silver, Feraligatr, and I burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I was just trying to help-" I don't get to hear what he says as Silver, once again, steals the gear from me and walks off. So it wasn't me he was angry with, it was Blue and I don't blame him. Rumors can ruin a reputation just like the one I spread of Blue is doing right now. I made him out to be a sore loser bully who's picking on the poor, little me.

I'm sitting on a nearby bench waiting for Silver to finish his conversation with Blue so we can find a reporter to put an end to the rumor and go look for Mewtwo. I'm watching Silver talk to Blue. I can't hear what they're saying but Silver seems almost sad. It has to be my imagination.

"Ow!" I growl and reach for the back of my head and Feraligatr growls as well but quickly calms down. Something hit me and I think I know who's the culprit and I turn to face her. "Misty! What was that for?"

"I got great news to share with you!" she says with a smug look and picks up the empty Poke ball she threw at me. I sigh but shut up so she can tell me and get it over with. "I just got myself a boyfriend last night and we had our first kiss." I'm just staring at her. She's wasting my time with such pointless information? That's the stuff you tell your girlfriends. I consider Misty a friend but we are more like friendly rivals and I'm sure she feels the same.

"And?" I ask. Maybe there's more to her tale. I should give her the benefit of the doubt but the scowl says other wise.

"Well Soul, have you had your first kiss?" I shake my head no and she fails at trying to suppress a laugh, not that she was actually trying. "Aw, poor you. I'm sure you'll find someone soon. It's not pathetic to not have your first kiss yet." What's that supposed to mean?

I stand up and stomp my foot. My fists are clutched and I'm glaring at her. "I'm the Johto Champion! Defeated Team Rocket! And I'm on the verge of defeating Red and become the most powerful trainer in Johto and Kanto!" I growl and Feraligatr also growls. "A first kiss is nothing compared to my accomplishments!"

"Whatever," she simply says and walks off. I fold my arms over my chest and stick my tongue out at her. I may be a bit too immature but I've done a lot so it's okay!

"Who cares what others think!" I shout and throw my fist into the air and Feraligatr roars in agreement.

"What nonsense are you babbling about?" Silver asks as he walks over to us. He looks straight at me and I can't help but smile, he's no longer shunning me! "What?"

"Nothing. So, what did you and Blue talk about?" His face reddens and is looking away.

"Nothing. Lets hurry and find a reporter and get back to training." He walks off and doesn't look back. The awkwardness has returned. It's all Blue's fault! I don't know if I do want to end the rumor about him and I so soon.

Well it took us two hours to finally find a report and put an end to the rumor but I still want to keep it going for a bit longer. It took another hour to do the interviews. I don't really like doing those but it comes with being a champion. I can see why Red stays on Mt. Silver but I can't do that so I'm stuck doing them until I lose my title and I won't let that happen anytime soon. Blue should be happy with tomorrows paper, news program, or however he learns of the interview. I explained to the interviewer that it was just some rumor and that he and I are on very good terms, we're buds even which we are for the most part.

* * *

The morning maybe gone but we still have the afternoon to train. Silver is very anxious to see the new, mysterious Pokemon we shall be training with and I have been suppressing a laugh all the way to Mewtwo's den. He's still keeping his distance and still not looking at me but it's not as bad as before. I'll just have to deal with it until he's better.

"Hey Silver?" I call and he just hums in acknowledgment. "Do you think it's pathetic that I haven't had my first kiss yet?" I want to say that it doesn't bother me that I haven't been thinking about it but I would be lying. And as the champion I have an imagine to uphold and if there is a possibility that me not having a first kiss yet could ruin it than that's just sad. Every time I think about all the hassles of being the champion, standing on a mountain is starting to sound better and better.

"What a stupid question," he answers and I just "humph" at him. "I haven't had my first kiss either."

"Really? I find that hard to believe." He turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know if you know this but you're hot." His cheeks turn a light shade of red and I, again, have to suppress a laugh.

"Does that mean you...like me?" He cheeks darken and he's looking straight into my eyes.

"Not in the way I think you mean." I had to look away when I said that. He's now looking away and he seems depressed. Naw, that just has to be my imagination. "But I do find you attractive along with my best friend Gold, Violet City's gym leader, Falkner, Ecruteak City's leader, Morty, Lance, Blue, and of course Red too." He started to grip his pants tightly and grit his teeth when I mentioned Red. He's angry, must change topic quickly! But why did he get mad in the first place? "I'm sure there are a ton of girls you are attracted to but don't like them like that, right?"

"Nope," he says through gritted teeth. No? Okay, that failed at placing the focus on him and changing topic. Time for plan B!

"Well than it's decided we are not pathetic," I laugh. Plan B just kill the topic. It never fails. He nods and walks off. I should have never brought it up.

Well I managed to make it even more awkward between us; I'm an expert at that. I'm not going to be surprise if he never wants to train with me again. Anyway we are nearing the furthermost part of the cave where Mewtwo stays. I hope he won't be too angry with me for missing our rematch date.

As we get closer Feraligatr and Silver's Meganium are on alarm both are in battle positions growling fiercely. What's going on? I rush to find the reason and I am nearly blasted away with Psywaves if Silver hadn't tackled me out of the way. "Soul what in god's name were you thinking?" he yells at me but I push him off to face Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, what's wrong?" I ask and again he fires another Psywave at me but I manage to avoid it on my own. Feraligatr comes to stand in front of me growling and Meganium in front of Silver. "Feraligatr stand back!" My large water Pokemon looks at me alarmed but when he sees me reaching for Umbreon's Poke ball he does as told. I toss out my dark Pokemon's ball and she's already for battle. She must have sensed Mewtwo.

"If you are going to fight that thing than it's better that you use Feraligatr!"

"Don't worry. Mewtwo only knows Psychic moves. He won't be able to hurt Umbreon, right girl?"

"Umbreon!" she cries in agreement.

Even though we have the advantage it's still one tough battle. There's no way Mewtwo is this enraged just because I missed the date, something else had to set him off. While I issue commands to Umbreon I search for the source and something catches my eye, a black hat with a large red R on it. I should have known it was them but how did they know where Mewtwo was and should I be worried for the other legendaries?

"Breon!" she cries in pain and my eyes immediately return to the battle. Umbreon is lying on the ground badly hurt and Mewtwo is charging energy. Come on! When did Mewtwo learn Focus Blast? He must have learned it just for Umbreon.

"Use Moonlight and then Dark Pulse!" Without the moon she won't regain too much strength but hopefully enough to end this battle. She regained just enough energy to dodge Mewtwo's attack and release her own. Mewtwo cries out and drops to one knee, the battle is over.

I rush over to Mewtwo to check on him. I hear Silver yelling my name but ignore him, I need to make sure Team Rocket did nothing to the Psychic Pokemon. Mewtwo stands up, his way of letting me know he's fine and I release a sigh of relief. Silver rushes over to us but quickly calms down when Mewtwo does nothing.

"Silver this is Mewtwo, the new Pokemon we shall be training with. Mewtwo this is Silver, my friend and training partner." The two stare down each other. I laugh and walk over to Umbreon to check on her. She's laying down resting and I pet her as the boys get use to each other.

* * *

Silver and Mewtwo are getting along nicely. In fact Mewtwo has only been training with Silver and I don't mind too much. Tomorrow Mewtwo better train with me though, after all this training is to help me defeat Red. I wonder if he's waiting for me. Is he excited to challenge me as I am to him?

I'm trying to focus on thoughts of my match with him because if not my mind keeps going back to that whole first kiss thing. It's so annoying! First kisses are overrated but I'm still a bit curious as to what a kiss feels like...I blame it on the hormones!

Charizard falls to his butt and yawns, he's done for the day. He's is my last Pokemon so it's time to call it a night. It doesn't get that cold in this part of the cave so I won't have to share a bed with Silver so I get Arcanine all to myself! As I set up my bed I can see that Silver and Mewtwo are also calling it a night. I wonder if Silver is also bothered about not having a first kiss too? I doubt it. He's not the type to worry about stupid stuff like that but maybe he'll be willing to help me out...

"Um Silver?" I say and he stops getting his things to look at me. "How about a battle with the usual stakes?" I hold up Charizard's Poke ball to back up my request. He shrugs and put his things down.

"Sure. Why not? A one-on-one? My Alkazam vs. your Charizard?" I nod and we release our Pokemon.

Charizard yawns and is sitting down refusing to move. "Please Charizard!" He just folds his arms and looks away. He's being a lazy bum right now. "If you don't want to battle, I guess I can just use Feraligatr he's always willing to help me." He stands right up, flares his nostrils, and roars. He's always motivated when I mention his rival it's so cute.

Silver tried to take out my fire dragon by trying to put him to sleep or paralyze him with some Thunderbolts but Charizard was to quick. A couple of Flamethrowers and Dragon Claws and Alkazam was down for the count. I say this training is really helping Silver out. Silver recalls his fallen Psychic and shrugs. It's nice that he no longer yells and blames his Pokemon for his loses. I return Charizard so he won't get in the way.

"You won. So what do you want me to do?" he asks as he places the Poke ball in his bag.

I won time to tell him my request but I'm too nervous. He's obviously going to think less of me or something. But I just want to get this stupid first kiss over with. I slip off my hat and start to fiddle with it. Silver is just watching me but I can see his impatience growing. I take a deep breath and try to look at him but my eyesight just falls to the ground.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want too! I mean this is just some stupid request! Please don't think anything by it! You know what never mind!" I ramble like an idiot.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't worry about it! I changed my mind!"

"Soul." His voice is stern so I can't say, "forget it" anymore.

I sigh. I really should have thought more about it before doing this. I'm such an idiot. "I...I want a kiss..." I finally say and my face is burning hot.

Silver isn't saying anything but he's staring at me in disbelief and I'm even more embarrassed. I throw my hands up to tell him to forget about it again but he's walking to me and I stop. He stands right in front of me and my face is getting even hotter. He slips a hand around my neck and the other around my waist and brings me to him.

"I can do that," he whispers and my heart skips a beat.

Slowly the gap, between our lips, shrinks. His addicting sent, a sweet sent probably thanks to his Meganium, swells my nostrils. His hot breath collides against my cold skin and sends shivers throughout my body. He lifts and slightly tilts my head to the left as to what I can only conclude is to make the kiss easier.

Our lips finally meet after what seems like an eternity. His warm lips send an electric pulse throughout my body. Without thinking my hands wrap around his neck and my fingers inch their way to his hair. He brings me closer to him and the pressure between our lips increases. I open my mouth slightly for air and he slips his tongue making this kiss even hotter.

All good things must come to an end, as we have to break away from each other gasping for air. His arms are still around me as mine around him. He rests his head against mine a smirk dancing on his lips while I'm just taking in the event. I look into his metallic eyes and he looks back, he seems happy but also sad. My right hand leaves his neck to trace his jawbone. He grabs it and presses it against his cheek.

I feel strange but in a good way. I never felt this way before and I have no idea how to describe it but I like it. Is this how a first kiss is supposed to feel like? If so than I can understand why Misty wanted to brag about it.

Someone clears his throat and I immediately pull away from Silver and he seems hurt. I look to the source of the sound to see Lance and his Dragonite. Lance doesn't seem please with me at all. What did I do? This is something that teenagers do, right? And I only did it to get over a headache. Lance motions for me to follow and I do. Silver stays behind looking away from us.

"Soul," Lance simply says and his voice reflects his displeasure. I can't look him in the eye and instead I opt for his dragon. "I've been trying to reach you all day."

"I'm sorry. My phone has been off as to not disturb our training," I say quickly and his eyes narrow on me. "We were training, honest!"

"Doesn't matter. I've been looking for you because you have champion responsibilities to do."

"Did a challenger defeat you?"

"No. Team Rocket is back again and you have to take care of them. You need to take responsibility. For letting them go."

"I'm sorry for that." He just sighs and continues.

"I managed to find one of their bases. You shall infiltrate it and figure out what they are up to." I nod and am about to return to Silver when he grabs my wrist. "Another thing, Silver is not allowed to come with you. He'll be return to Indigo Plateau with me."

"Why?" I glance at Silver, who's setting up his bed.

"His father is Giovanni. The man-"

"Silver is nothing like that man!" I hiss and Lance is surprised. "Silver is a good guy!"

"I think you're letting your feelings for him blind you to the truth." Feelings? What is he talking about? It doesn't matter because he is wrong!

"Silver is just my friend! And I'll defend him just like I would do the same for you!" He says nothing but spins his cape and leaves.

"Fine but he's your responsibility. I will give you the details of your mission tomorrow. Turn you Pokegear on!" And with that he and his Dragonite vanish in the darkness of the cave.

What am I going to do? There's no way Silver would agree to go undercover in a Rocket base. But I have to prove to Lance that Silver is honestly a good guy. This wouldn't be happening now if I didn't let them escape all those times.

* * *

*BONUS* Silver's PoV of the kiss.

Soul challenges me to a battle with the usually stakes and like all the other ones she is the victor. I'm starting to get use to it. Losing to her no longer angers me. She quickly recalls her Charizard and slips off her hat to fiddle with it. What does she want me to do?

"You don't have to do it if you don't want too! I mean this is just some stupid request! Please don't think anything by it! You know what never mind!" she rambles, never looking at me. Small hints of pink are decorating her cheeks. She looks so...cute. No! I'm trying to forget those feelings!

"What do you want me to do?" I ask my voice flat. What does she want me to do that is making her so nervous?

"Don't worry about it! I changed my mind!"

"Soul." I say a bit stern so she can't say no.

She sighs and is gripping her hat tightly. "I...I want a kiss..."

What? There's no way I heard her right, but I can't help but act on it. I'm trying to resign myself to the fact that she doesn't like me but she keeps getting my hopes up. It's cruel but it's her, the clueless girl. Oh well, I can at least take advantage of this moment and indulge in a fantasy; I deserve that much.

I walk over to her and she's just watching me with her big, innocent, hazel eyes. Once I'm close enough, I slip my left hand around her waist and my right around her neck. I bring her closer to me. I take a deep breath of her enchanting scent. I will never get tired of it. "I can do that," I whisper as I bring my lips closer to hers.

Our lips make contact and her soft lips excite me in ways no picture of some naked woman or even seeing Soul naked could do. She brings her arms around my neck and her fingers trace their way to my hair. This encourages me to bring her closer to me and increase the pressure onto her lips. For some reason she opens her mouth slightly and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth.

I want to keep going; to never have the moment end but unfortunately it must. We pull away from each other slightly gasping for air. Our arms are still around each other preventing one another from escaping and I don't want to let her go. A smirk grows on my face, she's probably taking it the wrong way but I can't help it. I stole Soul's first kiss this moment will always belong to me and to no other. We lock eyes and I realize even though this moment is mine it will be my last; she'll move on and share her lips with another man.

Her right hand leaves my neck and I flinch. Does the moment have to end so soon? Can't I have a few more seconds of bliss? Her hand then begins to trace my jawbone. I grab her hand a press it against my cheek. Thank you to whoever is letting me have this moment.

As I lose myself to her scent and touch someone clears his throat. She immediately pulls away from me and creates distant. A painful reminder that she is not mine and that I shouldn't be getting such a joyful moment. Soul has already saved me. The light has done its part to guide the lost soul but he can't convent it; no that role is for another.

* * *

Sorry if the kiss scene sucks and double sorry for having the bonus about the sucky kiss scene. I don't write about kiss scene so there's my excuse. Don't worry if you haven't had your first kiss yet. I really think that they are overrated!

Anyway is it good? Bad? Let me know in a review because I really want some!


	9. Infiltrate

Woot! Thanks to Meta-Akira's kind help I was finally able to upload this chapter! But I still can't change another story's title or upload a small N/White oneshot...Stupid error! Anyway here's the chapter!

* * *

(Silver's PoV)

I seriously can't believe what the hell I am doing right now! Putting on a Rocket's uniform to see if it fits me! I want to rip this god-awful thing and throw it into the ocean but I can't. I have to bear with this stupid thing all for the sake of keeping an eye on Soul.

That damn Lance is making Soul infiltrate some Rocket base so that she can learn what they are up to and put an end to their plans once and for all. But why does she have to do it? What can't that freakin' dragon master do it? Has he know shame sending a sixteen year girl to the lion's den? Than again he didn't help geting rid of Team Rocket when they took over the Radio Tower. Nope, he left it up to a fourteen-year-old girl. I really don't like that guy!

To make matters worst he's not allowing Soul to use her main team, no she has to use her back up team, a team she had been training for fun: Dragonair, Gengar, Slowking, Ninetales, Raichu, and of course that Celebi is still there. Her back up team is still damn powerful, a team worthy of a Champion. She'll never say it but she doesn't feel completely safe with them with the exception of Gengar, as he was originally in her party before Celebi came along. She has complete faith and trust in them but after what happened at Mt. Silver, it's understandable that she wants her true team.

Anyway I finally put that ugly damn hat on and look at myself in the mirror. I'm so disgusted with this horrid outfit. It's taking everything I have not to just rip it off and say, "Screw it." I still can't believe she asked me to do this especially after what I did to her when I saw her wearing this outfit at that Radio Tower incident. I was going to scream no at her but she was so determine to get me to go with her. I want to think it's because she's scared but I know that's not it. What did that stupid ex-champion say to her?

There was a knock on my door. "Silver, are you ready yet?" she asks nicely. I look back at the mirror and scowl at the image reflected back. I say nothing and open the door to look at her. I hate the outfit even more on her but there's no way I'll strip it off her this time, she definitively taught me a lesson. Her eyes are apologetic but there is still the determine look at the back of them that wants me to come. I sigh and brush past her.

"Lets get this over with," I say and she just nods following me with her Raichu right behind her. I stop abruptly and they nearly bump into me. I turn to her with the scowl still glue to my face and the apology returns to her eyes. "Put her in her ball," I say sternly pointing to the electric mouse. She looks to her Pokemon and back to me about to object but I beat her to it. "In case you never noticed but no Rocket grunts have a Pokemon following them nor would they have a Raichu of that caliber. They wouldn't have a Raichu period." She looks back to her Pokemon now holding up the Poke ball. Raichu simply nods and returns to her ball with Soul never say anything.

"You're right," she mumbles and walks past me. She doesn't want to do this either. I shouldn't give her such a hard time; it's not her fault.

In no time at all we make it to the Rocket base. It's in the wilderness pass Ecruteak city, we're so close to the city that we can see the Bell Tower. I wonder if the gym leader has any idea how close an evil organization is to his city and precious tower? In fact I wonder why the base is here in the first place and so close to a town as well? It doesn't matter Team Rocket was never the brightest organization and now is no different. If worst comes to worst we'll be able to flee to Ecruteak and ask the leader for help. He's pretty close to Soul and I don't like it. Am I going to be jealous of every guy she knows? Stupid freakin' feelings!

Before we can enter the base some Rocket grunt, on guard duty, looks us over. He just gives me a quick glance but takes his time looking over Soul and I really want to punch him. She beats me to it with a right hook to his face and he falls backwards. This earns a smirk for her and he lets her through all while staring at her ass. Once we are done hiding undercover and are going on the offense I'm so going to kick his ass!

We don't make it to far in before we and some other new grunts have to stand against a wall to let some executive evaluate us. He quickly passes the grunts before us with nothing more than a couple of nods. They will never be more than grunts. He finally stands before me and is staring at me. He seems so familiar; maybe he was some high grunt from when that **man** was in charge. He's has to be in his late thirties and he has slick brown hair and piercing black eye that I just don't like. He's wearing that white executive uniform. He leans closer to me and smirks. I'm getting a really bad vibe from him.

"It's been awhile Si-," he says before I quickly interrupt him.

"My name is Kamon," I state and try to hold back my bitterness but a tiny bit seeps out. He frowns but then his smirk appears. I really don't like this guy.

"Is that so? Then I look forward to good results from you **Kamon**," he rolls that name on his tongue. He knows me! This is bad! I can't let him tell anything about me to Soul.

He gives me one final smirk before turning his sights on her. His smirk vanishes and is replace with a scowl. He leans closer to look her straight in the eye. Soul doesn't move she's stiff as a board. "What are you doing here?" He hisses. Does he know Soul? My eyes dart to Soul but she never looks away from him.

"To join Team Rocket of course. Isn't it obvious?" She asks in a tone that would anger even the nicest bosses and I can't help but smirk at it and so does he. He stands up straight and she still looking at him.

"So Soul-"

"Soul? Don't you dare insult me! I'm nothing like that pathetic, weak, Pokemon loving freak like her!" She roars startling everyone especially me. Where in the world did that come from? "The name's Lyra and I'm going to knock that piece of trash off her thrown!" It's quiet. Everyone is just staring at Soul. She is glaring at the shock executive in away that's just asking for a battle. After he recovers he starts to laugh and now everyone is looking at him.

"Well then I shall leave her up to you then," he says jokingly and this earns him a more threatening glare from Soul. He knows her and me. This isn't good at all but I get the feeling that he's going to keep quiet. Why?

After that he leaves and not long after does everyone else, leaving Soul and I alone in the hallway. It's quiet between us as there are far too many question racing through my head to ask just one. I glance at her, her fists are balled up, she staring at the ground, and her teeth are tightly shut. I reach out to touch her but her voice stops me. "That man...I hate him..." I say nothing and look at the wall before us. That man knows us but I can't remember him and she knows him? Who is he?

The sound of an injured Pokemon cry sends us back to reality. Before I can do anything Soul is running down the hall towards the source. Two Rocket grunts are standing around a badly hurt Growlithe. I look at Soul, Her fists are again balled up and her teeth are tightly shut. I try to stop her but she pushes me away. She already has a soft spot for Pokemon but when it comes to Pokemon of her team she's even more protective. She shots them a death glare that catches their attention.

"The boss wants you two idiots," she huffs and they glare at her so she glares back. They look at the Pokemon and back at her. "Now you idiots!" They flinch and leave the Growlithe. She bends down to reach out and touch the poor Pokemon but it snaps back at her. I rush over to look at her hand but she immediately pulls it out of mine to reach out to the dog again. This time it just growls but that doesn't stop her and once she places her hand on his head it stops growling too let her pet him.

"It's okay boy. I'll take you to a safe place, alright?" She pulls out a Poke ball and holds it out to the Growlithe. He sniffs it and nods. She smiles sweetly to him before catching him. She stands up cuddling the ball to her chest.

"Why would they do such a thing?"

I know it's a rhetorical question but I feel this need to answer it. "There were probably going to evolve it and sell it, seeing as how Arcanines are very rare." She scowls at the thought before putting the ball in her bag and walking off. I don't think she'll be able to handle much more of this.

* * *

It's just our first day and so much has already happened and now there's some stupid meeting for all the new grunts to attend. This day needs to end already. Soul has been really quiet since we got here. I really want to beat the crap of Lance for making her do this!

We walk into a large room filled with a whole bunch of new requites. Why do people keep joining this stupid, weak organization? How many times is going to have disband before people realize how pathetic it is? Soul doesn't seem to care about all the people, though, as she pushes past a few to stand close to the little stage to get a good view and I quickly follow. I don't like her this way. Her cheerful self is much better.

We're not in there for very long before that executive from before appears on the stage with some other grunts to being his speech and slide show. When he begins to speak Soul tenses up and her fists shake. Who is that man to her? I place my hands on her and she calms down but never looks at me, her eyes are glued to that man.

"Welcome new requites. I like to briefly tell you about our plan and goal," he says all proudly and I just roll my eyes. I tune him out and glance at all the grunts that are so proud and excited. I just want to smack some sense into them. I glance back to the man and on the sideshow is a picture of Soul.

"Our target is Soul the Johto Champion." He's looking at Soul, smirking and she glaring back. I really don't like the fact that he knows us. "In order to achieve are goal of world domination we need the legendary Pokemon. And she's the key to getting them, as she has already captured them." Murmurs break throughout the crowd, some excited and others unsure if they have what it takes to defeat the champion. No one seems to notice that their leader is staring at a certain grunt that's glaring back. He clears his throat to silence the crowd to go back to speaking about how it's only matter of time before they achieve their dream and other such nonsense.

The speech finishes and everyone leaves the room quickly except for the two of us. She's staring at the ground shaking. Her fingers are digging into her skin and I can see drops of blood sliding down her fingers. I reach out to touch her but she quickly turns to face me with a large grin on her face and I'm taken back.

"Can you believe it Silver?" she asks a bit to happily. I say nothing so she continues. "I'm their target! Not Red! Nope me! I have something over him!" She laughs and walks off. I don't think she's lost it. No, I think she's trying to be her normal self and I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

* * *

Well here's the chapter. I don't really like it. I've had the idea for it for a while now but I just couldn't write it.

For those that do not know the fake name that Silver used is his default name in Japanese. So if someone with a Japanese game didn't name him than that would be the name he would have. As for the English default name I believe it would be either Soul or Silver.

On another note! This story is close to coming to an end so I need help on what to write next. I want to do a retelling of a game either Ruby (hopefully Emerald), Black, or Diamond (possibly Platinum). So I want you guys to help me decide!

For Ruby it will be May/Steven. May will be 16 and Steven will be either 20 or 21.

Starter Pokemon: Torchic

Black it will be White/N.

Starter Pokemon: Oshawott

Diamond it will be Dawn/Jun (Barry will go by his Japanese name because I like it better).

Starter Pokemon: Chimchar or Piplup

Or I can do more oneshots of Soul with whoever. I still haven't paired her up with Falkner, Blue, Morty, Lance, Gold, or Eusine.

So what do you guys think?

Is it obvious that I want reviews?


	10. Captured

(Soul's PoV)

I absolutely hate it here! I want nothing more than to just destroy this damn base and that...that horrid man! But I can't, not yet. I still haven't learned what they are planning to do with the legendaries after they defeat me (like that will ever happen). It's obviously something having to do with world domination but I know Lance wants more information than that.

I don't know if I can take any more of this. I'm going to go insane! The only reason why I haven't done yet is because of Silver. He keeps me calm and safe. We've only been here for a little more then two weeks but already I've nearly jeopardized our mission on several occasions but he always came to my rescue. I know he hates it here (he complains about it every time we are alone) but he's more relax and comfortable here than I, and that scares me a little. I completely trust him but still...it really does back up the truth that his father is Giovanni, though I can't say anything it's not like my family is pure...

"LYRA!" Silver shouts and punches my left arm.

"Ow!" I growl and glare at him. I rub my arm to show that it really hurt but he just shrugs me off so I return the punch.

"Ow, you gave yourself that name so you better respond to it!" He rubs his arm and glares at me and I just stick my tongue out at him. Childish, I know, but I just can't help it. For some reason I feel this need to be cheery around Silver and I know he's seen through it and yet I still continue.

"Come on, they called a meeting." He walks off and I silently follow.

Meeting? Will they tell us anything important? Can I finally get the hell out of here? I'm hopeful and excited for a yes but on the downside I'll have to see **him**. He knows it's me and he's just toying with me, waiting for me to slip up so that he can pounce. I loathe that man!

We walk into the large meeting room. It's pack; we are probably the last to arrive. I see why Silver punched me; he was trying to get my attention so that we could hurry here. The room is filled with murmurs from everyone talking about whatever but Silver and I are both silent. This meeting needs to hurry up and start so I can leave.

We don't have to wait long because the lights turn off, with the exception of the ones on the stage, and that wretched man walks out. I tense up and Silver glances at me. Without saying anything he steps closer to me. I think it's his way of comforting me and I'm grateful for that because I do feel better, almost safe.

That awful man says something that I miss and cheers erupt throughout the crowd but Silver tenses up. I look at him but his glare is glued to the stage and his fists are bawled up. What was said? I'm a bit afraid to know...I squint my eyes to help me see despite the fact that I just want to hide behind Silver. That detestable man raises a hand to silence the crowd and it works. Everyone is quiet but I can feel the excitement in the air and Silver is even more tensed. What's going on?

The lights on the stage shut off for a bit and everyone is leaning forward in eagerness. My breath is caught in my throat as I too lean forward, fear and curiosity seeping in. One light comes on and on the stage is...Oh dear god no! I'm about to shout when a hand wraps around my mouth and another around my arms and torso. I scream into the hand but the cheers muffle my desperate plea.

On stage is Gold, badly beaten. That cruel man parades around Gold and goes as far as to slap Gold, when he whimpers in pain. He's doing this so I will charge the stage and reveal myself and I would if it wasn't for Silver holding me back. I struggle against Silver's hold but I'm getting nowhere. Eventually I give up and slump into his arms, a tear trickling down my face. I'm so sorry Gold. I'm so sorry.

His arms are still wrapped around me as he drags me away from everyone. He stops once we are away from everyone and lets me go. Taking my chance I try to run past him back to that room but he grabs me again. He doesn't say anything as he holds me tight. He's waiting for me to calm down but how can I? Gold is...Gold needs my help!

"Gold..." I whisper so quietly as more tears tremble down my face.

I struggle again in his arms but he still refuses to let me go. I manage to turn around in his arms to face him, our faces so close. He's completely taken back and his grip loosens. I'm no longer afraid but angry. Why is he stopping me? I need to save Gold!

I shove him away and free myself. He stumbles back but quickly regains his balance. He's looking at me with blank, unsure eyes and this only angers me more. I shove a finger at him and I'm glaring with so much hate. He doesn't say anything and his eyes are still the same.

"You are far to comfortable here! Are you working for them!" I scream in rage. A flick of anger passes through his eyes but quickly vanishes. He opens his mouth to speak but I won't let him! "Like father and son," I spit.

Rage feels his eyes and slowly what I just said sinks in. I'm a complete idiot. He's just trying to help and I went and open old wounds. I quickly try to apologize but I don't get the chance. He shoves me to the ground as hard as he could and my shoulder throbs from the pain but I do nothing. He's standing over me; his eyes are filled with hatred. His eyes scare me but I deserve it.

"You knew?" he says through very tightly clenched teeth. I lower my head and he growls. "I am nothing like that man!" again he says it through clenched teeth. He shoots me one final glare before walking away.

I want to go after him to apologize but I can't feel my legs. I slam my fists on my legs trying to bring feeling to them but nothing. I bury my face in my hands and cry. What do I do now? He was just trying help me and I chased him away. I'm such a fool... How am I supposed to save Gold when I can't do anything right?

"Are you ready to give up now?" a sinister voice asks from behind me. I quickly get up and turn to face that horrid man! His eyes narrow on me and a vile smirk dances on his lips, it sends shivers down my back. I step away from him but he just walks towards me. "I'm done playing games, Soul." He reaches out to grab me and I flinch out of his grasp, which causes his smirk to grow.

I toss out Raichu's Poke ball and order her to use flash, which she complies. While he's blinded I recall my Pokemon and run for safety. I'm running down the hall and the alarm starts to go off and I freeze. What am I to do? Battle? I don't know if I can win with my current team. And I hate to admit it but that man terrifies me. I've been only able to stand up to him so far because I had Silver nearby...I wonder if he's all right. Please let him be okay!

Arms wrap around my mouth and torso and I'm being dragged backwards. I'm kicking and screaming into the hand but nothing I do deters my attack, even when I bit the hand. Whoever it is drags me into a closet and closes the door behind us. "Calm down already! I'm not going to hurt you!" my attacker growls and I relax greatly. "You didn't have to bite me!"

I throw my arms around him and bury my head into his chest, weeping with joy. "Thank god you are alright!" I cry into his chest. He fidgets uncomfortably and keeps his arms in the air and I laugh at this.

I release him and back up, only to bump into the wall of this small janitor closet. "Silver, I am so sorry. I was just angry and frustrated at myself. I know you are nothing like that man!" I shout in a desperate attempt for forgiveness and he his eyes soften and I hug him again. "You rough around the edges but you are still kind, helpful, and above all else you are Silver, my rival and friend!"

He gently pushes me off of him but his hands are still lightly on my arms. He lowers his head enough to where his bangs cover his eyes. "Silver?" I call softly. His grip on my arms tightens and suddenly he presses his lips against mine. I quickly go stiff. What am I to do? Where did this come from?

As suddenly as he kissed me, he's finished, standing straight up, and staring at me. I trace his face looking for some kind of answer but I can't read him. "Soul," he says my name but the feeling I get this time is different from all the other time he's said it. I'm nervous? Or excited? I just can't tell. "Soul, I can't take it anymore."

"Sil-" I managed to say before he cuts me off.

"I don't want to be just your friend. I don't think I'll be able to continue just being a friend." What is he saying? Does he hate him? I really screwed up!

"She must be in here!" the shout stops Silver and he's immediately on alarm. I reach for a Poke ball ready to fight. With Silver with me I feel more confident. I can do this. Suddenly he grabs my arm, reaching for the ball, and pulls it behind me and I gasp out in pain. I open my mouth to protest but quickly shut it when several grunts open the door and are surprised to see us.

"Humph, I was planning to have some fun with her first," Silver grumbles and the grunts smirks.

"Sorry but the boss has dibs on her," one of the grunts says and Silver's grip tightens and I let a small gasp of pain escape my lips and this pleases the grunts. They step out of the way to let us through and Silver shoves me forward.

W-what is going?

* * *

This chapter is short because I decided to break it apart if not than too much stuff would be going on.

20 reviews! Woot! You guys make me so happy! Thanks so much for them!

On a different note! I'll take request for oneshots on who I should pair Soul up with. I all ready got one for Morty so I'll do his as soon an idea pops into my head. And go to my profile and vote on which game I should do a novalization for.

What to make my day? Just review that's all you have to do.


	11. Sacrifice

My head is killing me... I have my eyes tightly shut to shield them from what I know will be a blinding light. Why does my head hurt so much? I can't remember what happened. I try to move my hands but my wrists are tightly bound the same with my ankles...Oh that's right Silver handed me over to Team Rocket...

With great effort I manage to roll over and my exposed skin rubs against some rough fabric, carpet maybe? Only one way to find out...I open my eyes and the blinding light causes me to quickly shut them and the throbbing in my head increases. Was Silver the one that knocked me out? Again I open my eyes but slowly as to help me get used to the light. My vision quickly corrects itself and indeed I am lying on the floor, a tacky red colored carpet. In front of me is a large, brown desk with a stack of papers on top and that despicable man is sitting behind it looking over the papers.

I push myself up so I'm sitting straight. I glance down at my hip...of course they would take my Pokemon...I have failed them. I look up to glare at him but he takes no notice of me. "Hey!" I yell. He chuckles before looking at me and all my anger is gone, replace with fear.

"Oh, you're finally awake?" he chuckles. He gets up, walks over to the front of the desk, and leans against it. There's a sinister smile on his face and I try to back up but it's too difficult. "Do you like you new clothes?" My eyes immediately fall to my wardrobe...I'm wearing Gold's clothes, clothes that are torn and covered in his blood. This is cruel...too cruel. I grit my teeth, bawl my fists so tightly that my nails dig into my skin, and glare at him with all my hate. "Don't worry, he's alive." This vile man!

"He's alive...for now." All my anger leaves me in a flash and my fear returns tenfold. He'll kill Gold…just like he killed my father...He walks over to me and in a desperate attempt I try to back away only to get nowhere. He grabs my face and pulls me towards him. "You know how to keep him alive, don't you? Bring us the legendaries, little champion."

The phone, on his desk, starts to ring and he shoves me to the floor to answer it. "What? Can't you useless bastards do anything? Fine I shall take care of it," he growls into the phone before slamming it to the desk. He spins around to leave but not before giving me a good kick to my stomach.

I curl up into a ball once he's gone to ease my pain a little and to stop me from trembling. What am I going to do? Do I give them what they want? If I do they could harm the Pokemon and might even succeed in their world domination desires...but I have to save Gold. What am I going to do?

"Soul!" a very familiar voice shouts but I freeze. He places a hand on my shoulder and I curl into a ball even more. "Soul, are you alright?" His voice is truly full of concern so I straighten out. I look at him and his red are so soft but full of panic.

"I'm alright Silver," I say to comfort him. I try to sit up and he helps me.

"I'm sorry but-"

"It's okay, I trust you," I interrupt. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. He buries his face into my hair.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair and I smile softly. I would hug him back but these damn retrains prevent me.

He holds me like that for a few more seconds before pulling himself away. He whips out a pocketknife, moves behind me, and starts to cut at the rope restraining my arms. It's quiet as the sound of him cutting the rope fills the room. He wants to say something I can feel it. I'm about to speak but he beats me to it. "You know my dark secret. I think I deserve to learn yours. So, who is that man?" he asks as he cut through the last band to free my hands.

I bring my hands to my chest and rub them. The rope was so tight that it dug into my skin, leaving marks. He moves to be in front of me to free my legs. He's looking me straight in the eye and I can't look away. He's waiting for the answer; I have no choice but to give it to him.

"He's Linus. My father's twin brother...and murder," I mumble as I manage to break eye contact to look at the floor. Silver says nothing as he finishes cutting through the rope. "No one knew why he did it but I'm starting to suspect it had something to do with Team Rocket." He stiffens and the knife slips through his fingers. I place one of my sore hands on his shoulder and with my other hand I pick up the knife and hand it to him. "It's not your fault. You are a good guy." With one of his hand he grips mine and the other takes the knife to free me.

I rub my ankles for a bit before standing up to stretch. Silver hands me a bag that I didn't notice he had. Curiously I look through the bag to find my Poke balls. I clutch the bag securely to my chest and whispers apologies to them. I then hug Silver in a thank you and he just grunts in return. I slip my bag over my shoulder and smile at him when the sound of the alarm starts blaring.

"Damn so soon?" Silver growls. He grabs my hand and we start to run down the halls at a pace I won't be able to keep up much longer. We don't make it very far before some grunts block our path but lucky for us we are right next to the stairs so we start to climb again at I pace I can't keep up.

Silver's Sneasel is a head of us knocking away any grunts that try to stop us. He's the only Pokemon out as he is the only that can keep up with us and doesn't take up to much room. We make it to the final floor and I now realize where Silver is taking us, to the roof, but to get there we still have to run through a hall to another flight of stairs. Did they design this base with the thought in mind that their prisoners would try to flee to the roof so they made it difficult to get there? They were prepared to capture me...at any cost.

GOLD! I try to pull my hand free of Silver's but he yanks me right next to him. Down the hall in front of me are some grunts rushing towards us, the same came be said from Silver's direction and up the stairs. Silver recalls Sneasel and sends out Meganium. I release Slowking and Dragonair. Slowking blocks my path while Dragonair has the stairs covered. I order Dragonair to use Thunderwave and paralyze everyone on the stairs. Slowking uses Barrier that prevents all those grunts and their Pokemon from passing. Meganium managed to blast everyone away with a powerful Solarbeam and we are running again. I try to pull myself free but Silver is having none of that as he increases his grip and speed.

We make it to the roof very quickly. We barely have time to catch our breath when a bunch of Rockets storm the roof. I reach for my Poke balls but Silver pushes me off the roof. I don't even have time to scream before crashing into something, his Crobat. He gives a small nod to his bat and turns to face everyone. Crobat cries quietly before flying away. Wait! I pull on his wings and point back to Silver but Crobat still continues to fly away.

"SILVER!" I scream but to no avail. I look back to see several Pokemon flying after me but are quickly taken out by his Magneton. I scream his name out again but again it doesn't do anything.

They now have Gold and Silver...

* * *

Arg! Another short chapter! Sorry but I decided to break up this chapter too.

Anyway, I was originally planning to have Linus be Soul's father but because of the brilliant Chi Yagami (and probably a lot of other brilliant readers) figured it out, I decided to change it and make him her uncle. Aren't I original?

Reviews are always welcomed! So give me some!


	12. Alone

Crobat kept flying until he could fly no more; I guess under Silver's orders...We landed in the middle of a forest somewhere. I don't know if we are in Kanto or Johto we could be in a whole new region for all I know, but I do know that it's the middle of the night and my throat is sore from all the screaming and begging Crobat to go back.

I failed! I'm pathetic! I'm no hero! I don't deserve my title! Isn't there anything I can do?

My fists are red and bloody from punching the nearest tree to vent out my frustration. I place my hands on the tree before sliding down, the bark slicing my palms all the way down, the tree's revenge. I don't bother to inspect my hands as I just drop them to the ground, the dirt now taking its toll on my wounds. I slam my fists on the ground to fight back the tears. That's the only thing I can do...

Why is this happening? I've been good all my life so why am I being punished? I'm the poster girl for befriending Pokemon and treating them nicely so why? I also went out of my way to help people! This is so unfair! But I guess I can't be the one complaining...I escaped captivity...

The staggered breathing of Crobat catches my attention. He's lying on the floor and he seems to be fighting back tears as well. I should return him... Do I have his ball? I go through my bag (getting blood on all my things but I don't care) and I find that I do have a seventh ball...He planned it all along...Silver was planning to sacrifice himself all along! Why would he do such a thing?

I grab the ball and it's heavy? Tentatively I press the button to release the mysterious Pokemon...Gold's Marill. The aqua mouse fearfully looks around before placing his terrified eyes on me. He stares at Gold's torn clothes that I'm wearing and grabs the hem of the jacket. He shakes it with his pleading eyes and tears start to stream down my eyes, like his.

Tightly I wrap my arms around him, pull him to my lap, and hunch over him. "I'm so sorry," I cry over and over into the blue fur. Please forgive me! I'm so sorry that I'm too weak to protect those that are closest to me! Marill clutches my shirt and starts to really cry. There's nothing I can do to comfort him… Can't I do anything?

* * *

"Cro!" the cry of pain wakes me up. How did I fall asleep? There's no time for that! My eyes scan the area for the source and Crobat is being attacked by several grunts and their Pokemon.

I struggle to get up and nearly fall over in the process and have to hold Marill tightly so he doesn't slip through my fingers. I don't know if it's because I was asleep on them or fear but my legs are numb so running away isn't an option. Marill is clutching my shirt and trembling greatly. I hold him close but this brings him no comfort. I guess I can't be afraid. I have Pokemon to take care of!

"Go away!" I scream as I back up to my bag. I have successfully managed to pull their attention off of Crobat and onto me. Crobat takes the opportunity to come to my side.

The grunts smirk sinisterly as they walk towards me. Marill trembles even more and increases his grip on the collar of the shirt and it's chocking me a little bit. Crobat stands in front of us, ready for battle, while I just want to flee. Much to the water Pokemon's dismay I place him on the ground. He stands behind me and he grips my legs, so I definitively can't run away anymore. Crobat's growling and battle cries distracts the grunts so I take the opportunity to slip my hands into the bag to pull out two Poke balls, who's I don't know.

Wait! If I let them take me hostage than they might take me back to the base! But than Silver's sacrifice would have went to waste...Beside that god awful man will send me out to get the legendaries. But if I fight them than he might-no he will-harm Gold and Silver. I have no other choice but to flee.

I roll the Poke balls around in my hands I managed to pick the ball I need. I drop the ball, in my left hand, back to my bag before picking it up and Marill as well. I toss out Slowking, who pops out with a yawn. He looks at the grunts before him and prepares for battle but we won't be doing that. I grab one of Crobat's wings and pull him to me and make him wraps his wings around me. Placing my only free hand on Slowking, he jerks his head to the right to look at me.

"Use Teleport!" I order but he just looks at me in confusion. "I don't care where you take us. Just get us out of here!" He nods and a purple aura surrounds us.

"Like we let you get away!" a grunt yells before we vanish.

A few seconds later and we are standing in a cave. It's not just some cave, it's the Slowpoke Well where I first met my reliable Psychic-water Pokemon; he always feels at peace here so I guess he thinks so will I. I squat down to look at my reflection in the water. I got myself out of that situation but now what? My reflection isn't helping at all; it's only showing me how pathetic I am.

I slam my hand into the water to distort the horrible image and the cold-water stings my wounds. Oh yeah, I was bleeding earlier...I look at Marill, he's covered in both Gold's and my blood. I pick him up and start to wash him in the freezing water but he doesn't mind, in fact he seems happy to be ridding himself of the dry crimson liquid.

That's done. I can no longer distract myself from the truth...I'm still lost. Can't someone guide me? I hate being alone! "Slo," Slowking says as he taps my Pokegear against my cheek. I look at the gear and back at my Pokemon and he keeps shoving the gear at me. Finally I take it and it's on Lance's number. LANCE! He can help me!

"Thank you!" I yell as I throw my arms around him in a hug and he returns the gesture. I start to rush out of the Well with the Pokemon struggling to keep up. "Hurry up guys!"

I couldn't make it out of that well fast enough and what's even better it's around six in the morning, he'll be up for sure! He'll be disappointed in me but I don't care, I need help! And once I tell him how Silver saved me he's sure to understand that Silver is nothing like that man. Hastily I press the call button (I almost missed it in my rush) and relief overwhelms me when I hear it ring.

"You have reached Lance. Sorry but I can't pick up the phone leave a message after the beep..." his voice mail says and my hope is slipping through my grips...Wait! He probably wasn't able to get to his phone. I'll try again! "You have reached Lance..." Again?

In desperation I scroll down for Clair's number, she will know why he isn't picking up. Maybe he's busy with some head of clan business or something. "Soul, how dare you call me so damn earlier on a Saturday morning! It better be important if you know what's good for you!" Clair roars from the other end but I don't care.

"Where's Lance?" I ask in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Lance? Didn't he tell you? He's in Hoenn. He didn't tell me why though..." He's not here...I need him and he's not here...I really am alone. My gear slips through my fingers and bangs loudly against the ground. I guess it must have hung up because I can no longer hear the sounds of Clair's complaints.

I drop to my knees and I can no longer fight back my tears. Why isn't he here? When I need him most and he's gone! Lance come back! I can't do anything...I just can't...Won't someone please help me...

What the blazes is that annoying noise? Oh yeah my gear...My gear! Is it Lance! For all that is good please don't let it be that stupid stalker. It's...Silver? "SILVER!" I cry into my receiver and tears of relief are streaming down my cheeks again but a sinister laugh dashes my hopes and drains the blood from my face.

"Sorry but no," that evil man laughs. "He's here though and he's safe...for now." My sobs get caught in my throat as the remaining little hope I have left is dying out. Must I be kicked when I'm already at my lowest? "I was just checking on your legendary hunting progress." No one is going to save me nor will I be able to save anyone. Are we doomed?

* * *

Depressing chapter, huh? Well what do you think? This is the first time I've written something like this so I really do want criticism but please do it nicely. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I just couldn't handle the angst anymore.

Reviews are always nice.


	13. Giovanni's Son

Finally! After many distractions, sister, migraines, and deciding on whose point of view I should write in, this chapter is finally born!

I decided to go with Silver's because it might be his last chapter. Sorry to all of those who liked his chapters best!

* * *

(Silver's PoV)

This man truly is cruel. To torment Soul even more he just had to call her on my gear and to make me suffer as well I'm forced to hear the conversation, kind of. I haven't heard her voice since the cry of relief she shouted...And by the flicker of annoyance that passes over his face each time he stops talking I can only assume that she's not even talking. But for each wave of annoyance that he shows a sinister smirk replaces it and he says something even more horrible than the last to her. I wonder if she's okay and what she's doing. I just hope she hasn't given up. Come on Soul! You're the Johto Champion, the woman who defeated them before! You cannot give up!

He slams my gear very violently on his desk and it snaps in two, which causes him to curse some more. With all his might he swipes them off the desk to the trashcan, next it, but obviously they fly into the wall and more curses spill out of his mouth. Soul didn't please him. That's good. My smirk dances on my lips, mocking him, he turns at me with a glare that would send shivers down anyone's back but not me. He stomps rather loudly towards me his fist raised in the air ready to strike. I stiffen up ready for the painful contact but instead his hand pats my cheek, rather oddly. His body is relaxing but his eyes are still burning with his rage.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he says surprisingly calmly but there's still bitterness in it. He does want to me but what's holding him back? He has very strong control over his anger, a skill you must be born with (something I lack as Soul can contest too), which means he didn't kill her father in a fit of blind rage. He's just evil.

He stands up straight and fixes his clothes. Taking a deep breath he goes over to the remains of my Pokegear to properly throw them away. I watch him curiously as he calms himself down, very quickly. Noticing my eyes he turns to look at me, leaning one hand on his desk. "I won't hurt you because it would only anger your father."

I couldn't help but laugh, like that man would give a damn if I were okay or not. I was constantly beaten if I didn't do what he wanted, and for letting Soul get away I should be lying in a pool of my own blood frightening back the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. "Things are different now. He's realizes that you are his only heir and that he needs to take better care of you." Again I erupt with laughter but not for the stupidity that he thinks that man actually "cares" but for the fact that he honestly thinks that I would follow in his footsteps. I sooner slit my throat than do such a horrendous thing.

"Oh you will." His voice stops my laughter and I look him dead in the eye. "Once we get rid of that little bitch that soften you than-"

"Watch what you call her!" I threaten. Unlike so many others that have been on the receiving end of one of my glares he doesn't flinch or seem bothered by it, just like Soul, damn him!

Rubbing the sides of his temples he sighs and walks over to me. "She just a pathetic idiot-"

Again I cut him off. "That 'idiot' defeated Team Rocket before!" I point out rather smugly and this time it is his turn to laugh.

"Do you really think those miserable, weak, fools is something that deserves bragging about. They were nothing but useless grunts that I did not think were worthy enough to be apart of the new Team Rocket!"

I can think of nothing to say back and this greatly pleases him, damn it. To boast his own ego even more he continues. "The only person we find a threat is to busy standing on top of a mountain to come down and mess with out plans." Finally finished talking he again explodes in laughter as he goes through some papers.

That damn Red! He needs to come down and help Soul...but than again he would get to spend more time with her and get closer. Even now I'm jealous? Seriously that stupid emotion needs to realize there is a time and place for everything and right now I don't need to be jealous of something that isn't even going on! That bastard Lance better be doing something to help her out.

An obnoxious ring from the phone on that man's desk breaks through my thoughts. He answers and talks quickly to whoever is on the other end, his voice gets louder with each new word that is spoken and his hands trembles. He slams the phone back onto the desk and everything rattles but for the most part the phone seems okay. He buries his face into his hands and mumbles something about still not able to find Soul. Keep it up!

Messaging his temples he mumbles something new about Soul's mother but I couldn't quite catch it. Maybe it was something along the lines "if only we had her" or something like that. I doubt they could. She lives in New Bark Town along with Professor Elm, who has Soul's main team while she's away. Even if Soul's not able to direct them they are still a major force to face and no low ranking grunt will ever be able to do anything about them. So how did they get that Gold fellow? He must have been away town, very bad timing.

Seconds tick by and I'm growing bored of this man, he still hasn't moved from his position. He's so lost in thought that I can probably slip away and he'll never be the one wiser. A few more seconds pass by and I guess I can go. Just as I'm about to touch the doorknob scissors fly past my face and stabbing the door. Blood trickles down my cheeks to stain the horrid uniform. I swipe my thumb across the wound but it does nothing to stop the bleeding.

I turn to face him and he is just rubbing his eyes, a long sigh escapes his lips. Saying nothing he stands and walks over to the door. Before opening it he shoots me a warning glare and walks out with me on his toes. He never looks back to make sure I'm following he doesn't need to. He twirls a Poke ball in his hands itching for me to make my escape so that he can show me the might of whatever Pokemon is inside. If I had my own Pokemon I put him in his place.

We walk in silence and that's fine by me. Suddenly, he abruptly stops but I manage to keep myself from bumping into him, we're standing in front of a door. Smirking his same sinister smirk he opens the door and lying on a bed is the battered Gold. Briefly wincing in pain he manages to push himself up on his arms to glare at the both of us. If this man is trying to torment me he's doing an awful job. Gold maybe a very good friend to Soul but he's nothing more than a stranger to me and as such I don't feel guilty or whatever. Without saying anything the man shoves me into the room and locks it from the outside.

"You bastard!" Gold yells and breaks the silence. He tries to get up but falls back down in pain but he never stops glaring. "If you've done anything to Soul I swear I shall make you pay ten fold!" Ha, that's laughable. What can he do? It's because that he is weak that he's in this predicament. I haven't thought that way for a few months...It seems the good that Soul brought me is being corrupted by Team Rocket but so easily?

"Why are you yelling at me?" I ask in curiosity. I know I wasn't the nicest guy to him but I don't think I was horrible enough to gain such suspicion. Besides I'm sure he's at least somewhat aware of my hatred of this god-awful team.

"And why not? You've tricked Soul into thinking you were some good guy but I never bought it! How could I when you're Giovanni's son!"

In a fit of blind rage I slam my fist against the wall rattling the nearby shelf and knocking over whatever was on it. He knows? How many freakin' people need to know the one goddamn secret I want to keep hidden? Just how many, damn it! "I'm nothing like that man," I say slowly though my tightly clenched teeth but he just scoffed me off, fueling my anger.

"Like father like son."

"I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" I shout at the top of my lungs. He says nothing but narrows his eyes at me. His eyes saying, "There's no way in hell I'll believe you". I take a deep breath in a pathetic attempt to quell my anger but of course it is not helping. I lower my head to stare at my shoes to help but it isn't doing much either. "Soul's not here." I finally say and my voice was surprisingly calm.

"...Where is she?" His voice softens as worry takes over.

"I helped her escape. And like you I too am a prisoner." With the major exception that I won't be getting beatings...for now at least.

Soul, please be safe.

* * *

I don't really like this chapter but I don't really know how I could make it better… Again it's another short chapter too! I want to write longer ones but it seems I just can't. Oh well, in my defense I already warned you that the chapters would be short! XD

Oh, and if anyone is interested I created a devianart account to upload my own original stories. Just look for the WonderingHero if you want to read! :)

Anyway why don't you review?


	14. Running Away

Woot! Over 30 reviews! Thanks so much guys!

* * *

I have no idea what that vile man said to me after the threat to Silver's life. I just sat in despair, my gear in my lap, as he rambled on but I do know that I did pissed him off for not listening. I'm so sorry Gold and Silver if you are getting a beating for it. I've messed up again...

I've been sitting outside Slowpoke Well trying to think of something but nothing, of course, is coming. Every time I look at Silver's Crobat a pang of guilt washes over me. I just wish he would leave me; I don't deserve his protection. He's even staying with me in this rain (that started to fall during the call) despite the fact that he hates rain.

Can't the end just hurry up and come? Please put me out of my misery! ...Nothing is happening. Another wish goes un-granted but than again I probably ran out of wishes when I became the Johto Champion.

"Bi!" cries Celebi as it bursts out its ball and flies high in the sky. Being a grass type he's really enjoying this rain, I bet Silver's Meganium would too...Wait that's it!

"CELEBI!" I shout at the top of my lungs and I can't hold back my glee. I can prevent everything from happening and all I need is the time traveling Pokemon! It stops playing around to look at me and so does Crobat, as it is the most movement I've done since the phone call. Celebi spins around one last time before coming to me.

Celebi can take me back in time. I can go back far enough before Team Rocket was created and put a stop to Giovanni's plans before they can grow. And if I do that than maybe that wretched man would have never killed my father! ...And my family would have probably never moved to New Bark Town. I would never have met Gold, went on my journey, became champion, and I would have never met Silver...Maybe it isn't such a good idea...NO! They're suffering right now because I'm weak! I have no right to not act because of selfish desires! Besides Silver might actually have a good relationship with his father this time.

Taking a deep breath I look Celebi dead in the eye and its cheerful demeanor vanishes. "Please take me back in time!" Surprised it shakes its head no to my plea. I can't have that! I grab the grass-physic Pokemon and bring it to my face. "PLEASE!" All Celebi does is cry out and struggle in my hands. "PLEASE CELEBI!"

"Cro!" shouts Crobat as he slams himself into me and I release my captive. Taking this opportunity Celebi flies out of my reach and is terrified. What have I done?

"Please," I say so quietly but I can't get my voice any louder. Silence is my answer. Celebi won't help me! I should have known! Damn it all! I grab my bag and run away leaving the Pokemon behind.

* * *

Great, just flippin' great. I wanted to run away from them and I did but I didn't mean to run to Azalea Town (I wanted to run to the Dark Cave). I want to avoid cities and towns. I can't put any more innocent people in danger. I need to leave and quickly before anyone can spot me. It won't be easy because I was already halfway into town before I finally realized where I am.

Thanks to the rain no one is out, good thing for that. I'm grateful for the rain and all but at the same time I'm freezing thanks to it. I'm still better off than them though...I can handle this.

Anyway, I need to get going. "Soul?" someone calls. Damn! I need to keep going and I must ignore them. "Soul!" Crap, whoever it is, is running after me, I can't ignore him any longer. "It is you! What brings you here?" the person says once he catches up. I force a smile on my face and turn to face my unwanted visitor. Of all the people in this town it just had to be the gym leader, Bugsy.

A gym leader could be a very helpful ally but I don't want to get anyone else involved, especially not Bugsy. He's a powerful trainer I'll admit that, his Scyther, now a Scizor, sure game me quite a challenge when I was after his badge but still he's younger than me (I understand it's only by a year but still). He doesn't need to be bothered with Team Rocket again. He's an innocent boy with a love of bug Pokemon and I want to keep it that way.

"Hey Bugsy," I say with a slight wave. He's saying nothing but for some odd reason is staring at me or more precisely my hand with alarm. Why? Oh, that's right the wound. I can't get him suspicious. I shove my hands behind my back but he pulls them towards him to inspect.

"It's nothing! I just fell out of a tree and cut my hands. That's all!" I quickly say to cover up but he's not buying it. I probably shouldn't have said it so quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asks very sternly. Taking his eyes off of my hands to look me in the eye and I pull my hands free.

"I was trying to get an Aipom and fell," I say weakly. I'm a freakin' idiot that needs to work on her lying!"

"What is wrong?" His voice was getting sterner with each word. Right now it's hard to imagine that I'm the older one.

"It's nothing!" I nearly yell and I startle both of us.

"At least let me attend to your hands," he offers once he recovers from shock. I can't think of anything to say so he pulls out a Poke ball and releases a Spinarak.

The bug Pokemon looks around a bit before climbing onto his trainer's shoulder. The gym leader grabs my hands and positions them out towards him. He whispers something to his Pokemon and Spinarak looks at my hands and back at Bugsy, who nods in return and the Pokemon does too. What are they up to? Oh, I know! I remember hearing somewhere that Spinarak's thread can make a good bandage but with how bad my wounds are my entire hand will have to be covered completely and I need my hands right now! I pull my hands out of the way right when the string was about to make contact.

"Soul?" Bugsy's voice is full of confusion and I lower my head so that only the ground is what I can see.

"Sorry Bugsy but I need my hands," I managed to say but my voice is extremely quiet. I wonder if he heard me.

"Okay, than let's go to the Center I'm sure the nurse can do better than I." No, I can't go there. I've already spent too much time here. I need to leave!

Not saying anything I to him I turn away and run. I hear him shout my name and chase after me. He's one persistent guy. Just leave alone! It's for your own good! I rummage through my bag until I find the ball I'm looking for. I toss the ball just a little ways in front of me and out pops out Ninetales. She growls out of annoyance for the rain but I don't have time for her princess attitude. Once I pass her I issue the command, Smokescreen, and hearing the panic in my voice she does it obediently. I know it stopped him in his tracks by the coughing that has erupted. I'm sorry Bugsy but I can't get you involved!

To tired to keep going I finally drop to my knees in the slushy mud. Ninetales sits next to me saying nothing but just making sure that I know that her presences is there. I give her a small thank you and praise and she puffs out her chest in her superior pose but when I give her no reaction she stops. She stays still leaving me to wallow in my patheticness. She must furious to have such a weak person as her trainer.

"Crobat cro!" a Crobat shouts and I don't need to look up to know who's Crobat that is. Shortly after Crobat's cry another softer cry follows, Celebi. I slam my mud-covered hands into my face to cover up the tears that stain my face. Why won't they just leave me? Each of the Pokemon cuddle next to me trying to comfort me. Why? Why must they do this to me? Can't they just leave? It's obviously the best choice! There's nothing I can do! I'm just a pathetic fool!

"There you are." I voice breaks through my suffering and it's not a nice one. I look up to see several Team Rocket grunts, all of which are smirking. A grunt steps forward, probably the one that spoke, and he drops a Poke ball so that his Golbat can be out. "We were sent to make sure that you catch those legendaries."

I say nothing and stare at the ground. What do I do? How many times have I asked myself that question already? Enough times that I should know that I can not come up with an answer. Maybe I should just do what they want... I get up and it's a bit hard, between my tiredness and the weight from the water and mud, but I still manage to do it. I take a step towards them when the sound of a Poke ball opening stops me. Whose ball does it belong to?

Before I can figure out whose it belongs to the released Golbat is knocked away and unconscious. We all look for the source but I can't see anything. Suddenly, a bunch of the grunts are blasted away with a Shadow Ball and my Pokemon erupt in cheers. Could it be? I look to the shadows to confirm my suspicion and there it is the shadow of my Gengar. The grunts are still in confusion as more are taken out with Sludge Bomb and all that's left is the lone grunt that the Golbat belonged too. To terrify the man even more Gengar pops out of the shadows right in front of him and licks the guy. The guy drops to the ground paralyzed and Gengar roars in accomplishment.

I can think of nothing to say so I only watch my ghost Pokemon as he angrily floats towards me. It's silent between us as he pulls my gear off my bag and fiddles with it. Smiling he floats up into the air until we are at eye level and shoves the gear in my face. He has it on the map app and it's the map of New Bark Town. Does he want me to go there? I look at Gengar and he shoves the gear further into my face. I guess that's a yes but why?

* * *

Another angst filled chapter. Why? I'm not sure I just wrote what my brain told me too and well here's the result.

I was wondering if I made it obvious what my favorite Pokemon is. If you guess right I'll write an oneshot for your favorite Pokemon game shipping. That should lighten the mood of this chapter a bit. Oh, and only one guess per person. Seeing as how I haven't mentioned that many Pokemon in this story.

As always reviews are nice gesture!


	15. New Bark Town

Holy cow! Just last chapter I was thanking everyone for 30 reviews and now I'm nearly at 40? You guys are great! Thanks so much!

Last chapter I asked you readers if you could figure out my favorite Pokemon and only two guessed, Fawful52 and Unknown137. While I appreciate their good guesses they are both wrong so I'm extending this little competition and I'll let them guess again. And to those who guess right I shall write an oneshot about your favorite Pokemon game couple!

Now enough of that lets get to the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

(Soul's PoV)

I don't want to go to any town especially my hometown but Gengar is determined that I go. He won't listen to me and keeps jamming my Pokegear in my face. He even went as far as to call my mom but I immediately took my gear away from him and hung up before the first ring. When I ran into Union cave he slapped me. I need a place to hide and it will not be New Bark Town!

Needless to say I'm a disappointment to him but I don't need to put a target on that small little town. I don't want to get Bugsy involved but at least he'll be able to protect Azalea town but who will defend New Bark Town? Me? Ha! I can't do that...

"Gen! Gengar gar!" Gengar shouts at me but I just turn away from him. He's starting to give me a headache. I've tried to return him but he just won't go into his ball.

Stomping his foot on the ground and punching me in the arm he makes his way to my bag. I pull my gear away from him and he shoots me a glare before rummaging through my bag. I try to stop him but he just pushes me away. I never realized how strong Gengar is. He's definitely apart of a champion's team. They're strong; I'm not.

Finally he finds what he was looking for, a Poke ball. He clicks the little white button and out pops out Marill. Out of all the Pokemon I have on me right now he just has to choose Gold's? "Gengar!" I shout and terrify the small aqua mouse Pokemon. I wrap my arms around Marill and pull him onto my lap to comfort him all while glaring at the ghost. The ghost stomps his foot some more and keeps pointing at Marill. I maneuver the water Pokemon out of sight of the dual type Pokemon. This doesn't stop Gengar as he starts to pull at my arm to get to Marill.

"Enough!" I warn and this only irritates him more. Giving me one final glare he goes back to my bag for my Pokedex. "Be careful with that!" Ignoring me, as he has a tendency to do, he fiddles with my very important device. After a couple of seconds he finally finds whatever he was looking for and shoves it in my face; it's on Feraligatr's page.

"Feraligatr?" I voice my confusion and this causes him to grumble. He then proceeds to show me the pages of Ampharos, Umbreon, Arcanine, and Charizard. My original team? My champion team! Now I get it!

"You want me to go get them?" I ask just to make sure. A sigh of exasperation escapes his mouth but he nods yes vigorously. "We can't fight though."

"Gen!" Him and his foot stomping but I will feel more comfortable with them around. Maybe he is right. Maybe I should go and see if my hometown is okay.

Carefully I put Marill down and pick up my bag. I glance at all the Pokemon briefly before leaving the cave. I can't hide in there forever. The rain has stop, that's good. I wonder if Bugsy is looking for me, if so than I can't hang around here for too long.

I pull out Slowking's ball and twirl it in my hand. If I have Slowking use teleport I'll be sure to arrive there in no time but I don't think I want to get there so quickly. I can fly there but the only flying Pokemon here is Crobat; will he even let me ride him? Frustrated with my lack of action Gengar releases Slowking and the two begin to chat. I guess he wants me to go there quickly but...

As the two converses on the next course of action or whatever I turn my sights on Marill. I hold out his ball to him to let him decide if he wants to return or not. Spotting one of those grunt's hat (where did they go?) he quickly returns to the safety of his ball. Poor thing... I carefully place the ball back into my bag and I spot Celebi from the corner of my eye. I need to apologize.

"Celebi," I call hesitantly. Celebi quickly flies just out of reach and is watching me carefully. I terrify it so why is it sill with me? "I'm so sorry! I'm just lost and desperate." I lower my head in shame. There's no excuse for what I've done and yet I still used one, I'm a horrible person.

A small hand is placed on my head. I look up to see Celebi with sympathy filled eyes and the same for Crobat. I'm forgiven. Tears spill down my cheeks but I quickly brush them away, I need to stop crying. I throw my arms around them and at first they're both startled but they quickly give into my hug.

A tap on my leg grabs my attention it's Slowking. He hands me Gengar's Poke ball, the ghost finally returned. Dropping the ball into my bag I turn to the three remaining Pokemon, we all nod and huddle around the Psychic-water Pokemon. It's been only a little over two months since I was last home and left for Mt. Silver. It feels like ages ago.

* * *

Teleporting feels so weird that's why I don't do it too much. For some reason Slowking decided not to take us right into to town but took us to the middle of Route 29 instead, and I'm thankful. This is my favorite route because of all the memories it holds but I can't reminisce right now. I pat Slowking on the head as a thank you before returning him. Taking a deep breath I rush for my town with Celebi and Crobat to follow. I don't know why but I'm not that nervous any more.

My town looks like a battleground. What happen? "MOM!" I shout, horror creeping into my voice. I rush to my house; it's been hit the hardest. I slam my door open only to be in the line of fire of a Hydro Cannon but thanks to Celebi's quick thinking the attack is neutralized by Leaf Storm. Celebi drops to my arms in exhaustion and I look up at my attacker, Feralgatr, who's in shock.

"Feraligatr, are you okay?" my mom asks as she comes down stairs. Thank the heavens she is alright. My Big jaw Pokemon steps out of the way so my mom can see me. Her jaw drops, eyes begin to water, and she shaking slightly. "Soul? I-is it really you?" Unable to find my voice I'm only able to nod yes and she wraps her arms around me, tightly, and sobs. "Thank god you're okay!"

I squeeze her just to make sure it's not a dream. Celebi cries out so we back up to give it some space to fly away and it land on Feraligatr's head. Feraligatr says something to the time traveler and I think it's a thank you for stopping him. After a few more seconds my mom releases me so that my starter Pokemon can take over.

Feraligatr is content to never release me but a cry from Crobat forces me to break away and check on him. Crobat is in a tough battle with my ferocious Arcanine. Doesn't Arcanine recognize Crobat? How much battling have they doing since I've left them?

I run out of the house shouting and succeed in catching their attention. Shock then pure joy wash over my legendary Pokemon. He runs over to me and sits down, wagging his tail like the cute, six-foot dog he is. I scratch behind his ear as I look over the tired bat; he's got a bad burn on his left back wing.

I pull out a Full Restore to attend to his wounds when the sky suddenly goes dark with black ominous clouds. I know what this is, Ampharos' Thunder. "Crobat use whirlwind! Blow yourself away!" I order as Feraligatr pulls me out of the way. Not hesitating in the slightest he does as he's told and barely avoids the powerful bolt of lightening.

My Pokemon begin to shout letting the others know it's alright and they come out of hiding. I got to admit this a brilliant strategy. Who came up with it? Anyway, the team that got me my title surrounds me. Gengar pops out of his ball to join us to complete my champion team. All of them rub against me and I can't help but smile, I feel so safe and peaceful around them, even with Feraligatr and Charizard bickering about who gets to hug me first.

The once desolate, lifeless town comes to life as everyone comes out to join me. I spot Gold's dad and pull out Marill's Poke ball. I wonder if he knows about his son? I don't want to face him but I must. Slowly, I walk towards him and notice he's trembling, eyes wide in terror, and he's staring at me or more accurately Gold's torn, bloody clothes that I am wearing. I let out Marill out so that he might be able to comfort his trainer's father. The blue mouse looks around and relaxes in nice territory. Once he sees Gold's dad he runs over to him, crying. Never taking his eyes off of me Gold's father picks up the Pokemon. I need to tell everyone.

Everyone was silent as I told the horrible story. I don't know how many times I've apologized but I do know it wasn't enough. The look on my best friend's father's face when I told him what happened to his son will haunt me for the rest of my life, after all I'm the one responsible for it. I did leave out the awful fact that my father's murder is the one responsible for everything. Mom doesn't need to be more terrified than she's already is.

"Soul, you are not alone. You never are," Professor Elm tells me. I can't get them involved and I'm about to tell them that when my mom speaks.

"You will always have your Pokemon." My mom states the obvious that I've been ignoring. How can I be so stupid? Pokemon are the reason that I'm here and that I'm the champion! I'll need to make it up to them.

"Even with my Pokemon will we be able to stop them?" I say to voice my concern and fear and everyone is silent. Feraligatr growls in annoyance before nudging me in the side with his head. He thinks we can take them than again he thinks he can take on anything.

"Red..." Gold's father says and the silence is broken with murmurs from everyone. This is the first time he's spoken since I've arrived.

"That's right Red!" Professor Elm cheers. His voice is full of hope. "He defeated Team Rocket too so he'll be able to help!"

Red will be a great ally but will he help me? He seems very content on his mountain outside from all the world's problems. No! I'll make him help! He's the Kanto champion and as such has responsibilities! I won't allow him to run away from them any more!

"But no one knows where he is..."

"I know where he is," I chime in. For the first time since this whole thing started I'm full of hope. "I'll get him!"

Cheers erupt as everyone helps me prepare to leave. I changed out of Gold's clothes into my old dungarees. It's funny I'll be defeating Team Rocket again in the same outfit as before minus the dumb hat. I also trade Professor Elm my back up team for my champion team except this time Celebi won't be coming along, Gengar is.

I want to leave Crobat behind so that I won't be putting him in any more danger but he's determined to follow me, such a loyal Pokemon. It's weird but he'll have to be carried by Charizard as we make are way to Mt. Silver. He won't be able to keep up with my fire dragon at full speed and I want to get there as quickly as possible. Slowking has never been there so he can't teleport me there and besides I need my top Pokemon for this.

As I mount Charizard Gold's father approaches me. "Soul, please save my son," he begs and so does Marill. I can't speak or I'll start to cry so I just nod yes and take off. I will save Gold and Silver! And I will stop Team Rocket! I swear!

* * *

No more angst, finally! Now it's time to fight!

Well anyway, what did you think? And don't forget to take a guess at what is my favorite Pokemon. One guess per person but Fawful52 and Unknown137 may guess again.


	16. Red

Again not that many people took a guess at my favorite Pokemon. I guess I just suck at getting my readers involved. Anyone thanks to those that guessed but you guys are still wrong. My favorite Pokemon is the legendary Arcanine!

* * *

(Soul's PoV)

I swore to myself that I wouldn't come here until I was ready to take down the Pokemon Master, too bad I can't hold up to my promise.

Okay, I rushed all the way over to Mt. Silver to force Red to do his responsibilities but a very important question just popped into my head, how am I supposed to make him? Red is the most powerful trainer in the land so battling is out of the question. I was training to defeat him but I'm don't think I'm ready yet. I have faith in my Pokemon but still. Besides battling will only make our Pokemon tired and make them vulnerable to another Team Rocket surprise attack. What to do?

"I could use my womanly charms," I inquire out loud. I look to the two Pokemon with me. Charizard seems horrified and Crobat is trying to hold back his laughter, he's definitely Silver's Pokemon. "I was just joking!" I shout at Crobat, out of embarrassment, and this just causes him to burst out laughing. Stupid bat!

I try to smack the bat but Charizard prevents me by throwing me over his shoulder and begins to stomp away. I struggle but he doesn't give. Enough wasting time! I unclip Feraligatr's ball and toss it right in front of the fire dragon. The two begin to argue back and forth, startling the newest member. I succeeded in getting Charizard to put me down but now I have to break up the fight.

I release Ampharos just in case I need back up. "Hey!" I shout but they don't pay any attention to me, figures. I have my electric Pokemon shoot a thunderbolt between the flying and water Pokemon. She succeeds in grabbing their attention. They turn to face me but not before giving each other a punch. How come they're so jealous?

"You know someday I'm going to marry someone." W-why did Silver just flash through my head? It's gotta be my conscious reminding me to quit wasting time (it sure has bad timing)! But why didn't Gold flash through my mind as well? Ug! I'm just over thinking things!

Both of the boys are just frowning at me, time for a threat. "We don't have time for this! If you two don't shape up than I'll just keep you guys in your balls!" Feraligatr pouts but is going to cooperative but Charizard is being all smug. He knows that I'll need him to get up the mountain but he's forgotten one crucial detail, he isn't the only flying Pokemon here. I point to the confused Crobat and Charizard is now pouting as well. Now that's over with, time to move.

Despite forgiving them I still return all my Pokemon so that I can let Arcanine out. Charizard did bring me to the mountain (did the mountain have to have the same name as him?) but he stopped a bit of away from the base. Maybe to give me some time to think, he's a good boy (when he's not all jealous). Anyway, my speedy Arcanine will get me to the base in no time at all. Maybe while I'm here I should check on the nurse, at the center, and the idol? Naw, I really don't have time to waste. I'm sure they're fine anyway.

* * *

Okay, just a few more feet to go. Why am I getting nervous all of a sudden? He took Team Rocket out before for no reason at all so I'm sure he'll help out this time. "And if he doesn't?" the look from Charizard seems to be saying. I'll worry about that when the time comes! I just need to focus on getting to him. There better not be another blizzard where he's at again!

Just my flippin' luck there is another blizzard and he just has to be standing in it. How has he not frozen to death yet? I wanna know his secret! Rubbing my arms vigorously is only causing my hands to hurt. I probably should have gotten them treated in New Bark Town; too late now. Slowly I walk towards him because of this stupid blizzard is trying to blow me off this summit.

Finally when I'm three feet away he turns to face me. Why couldn't he do this when I got here? I wanna get out of this wind! Quieter than a mouse he whips out a Poke ball. I look over my shoulder but no one is coming so I look back at him and he's ready to release whatever Pokemon is inside. He wants to battle in this weather? This dude is crazy!

"NO!" I have to strain my voice over this stupid wind and he lowers his arm but his face betrays no emotion. "I'm not here to battle!"

Saying nothing he places the ball back. Is he going to help me? I can't tell. "Team Rocket has arisen again and it's your duty as the Kanto champion to eliminate them!" He's still not saying anything nor has there been the slightest sign of emotion. Does he have to be so emotionless? I guess this is a sign that he's not going to help. Now what?

Battling is out of the question...I guess I'll swallow my damaged pride. I drop to my knees, shove my hands into the freezing snow, and lower my head. The cold is burning my bare skin (especially my torn up hands) and causing me to go numb but I don't care. "Please! I can't do it by myself. I've already lost my two best friends to them! Please save them!"

Crunching snow over powers the wind and suddenly I'm being lifted. I look up into his black eyes and my breath is caught in my throat. He's very handsome, for being an emotionless guy, but there's something more to it. Maybe it's respect for his strength and accomplishments? He looks away from my face to my hands that he's inspecting. I can feel the heat rising to my frigid face.

Still as blank face as ever he's dragging me to a cave that I didn't notice the last time I was here (not that I would considering the situation). It's a small little cave that perfectly shields us from the harsh weather. In the center is a pile of twigs and some how without saying anything to my Charizard him manages to communicate to the dragon to light them and now this shelter is warm. He sits me down on a blanket, he's bed I guess, and goes through his bag. So this is where he lives. He really doesn't come down from this mountain. I feel bad for his mom.

Finding what he was looking for, bandages and alcohol, he begins to treat my wounds. I usually hate silence but this is nice. I feel safe and comfortable. He pretty good at bandaging, then again living all the way up here he's the only one that he and his Pokemon can count on in emergency. I wonder why he wants to be up here? I want to ask but I just can't seem to get myself to do it.

"Soul," he says once he's finished with my hands and I jump at the sound of his voice. Even his voice is handsome but I already knew that. I look into his beautiful black eyes; I can so get lost in them. "I'll help you but you will be the one to save your friends."

"I can't! That's why I need you!" He just shakes his head no.

"You can do it. Just believe in yourself and in your Pokemon." I wonder if anyone would believe me if I told them that the legendary Red was trying to cheer me up?

"What do I do?" He shrugs his shoulders; well he's no help.

In a very quick nutshell I brought him up to date. Throughout my explanation his face showed nothing, not even in the most heart wrenching parts. He's the complete opposite of Silver, who's always so readable. He came to a smart conclusion that there are other bases and that he would take care of them while I shall just focus on saving Gold and Silver and nothing of that man, easier said than done.

I'm standing in the blizzard again (will it ever stop?) watching him mount his own Charizard. Briefly nodding to me he takes off, leaving me alone. I still don't know what to do. I want guidance! Is that too much to ask for? I need to get out of the cold and off this mountain. I'll think of something from there.

I just need a little more time Gold and Silver. I'll save you! Somehow...

* * *

Though no one guess right I still feel like rewarding those that guessed. So fawful52, Unknown137, SoulSilverShipping, and Sapphiet I'll write an oneshot pairing Soul with anyone from the games (someone chose Lance!).

Well there was the latest chapter. What do you all think?


	17. Torture

Remember way back in chapter 13 when I said that would be Silver's last chapter? I lied! XD

* * *

(Silver's PoV)

They're really out to torture Gold. His wounds haven't been treated and without supplies there's nothing I can do to help him. They're not even feeding him. I guess they want to make him as weak as possible to terrify Soul, but it's not working. This guy is a real fighter. I take back all the weak comments I've ever said about him.

While he's being tortured I'm being treated like a prince; it's not helping in my claim that I'm also a hostage. I'm given high quality food, a brand new Pokegear (better than my old one), and other stuff. If they think that bribing me will get me to succeed that man than they're a dead wrong. This stupid organization will be nothing when Soul comes and I can finally fight back!

Anyway, my special treatment is causing Gold to not trust me at all and it's getting quite annoying to constantly keep telling him that I'm not a part of this freakin' organization. Though considering all that's happened to him, I can't really blame him. But I've also have the feeling that he's been out for me since I've first met him and now I think I finally understand why. He's in love with Soul so I guess he sees me as a rival or something. He doesn't have to worry; I've already accepted the fact that my feelings will go unrequited so I'm not going to try to force myself on her or whatever. But he's not going to listen to anything I say.

With my special treatment, you'd think that I would get my own room but nope. Sharing the room with Soul's best friend is my own crappy torture. It's nothing but annoying. I've would have snapped at him and whatever grunt was unfortunate enough to cross my path but lucky for them Soul helped me learn to cool my temper. The worst part of this lame ass torture is just sitting around. Glares from Gold are easy to ignore at first but after a couple of hours it's getting harder to do and with no distractions I won't be responsible when I finally do snap.

The door to our tiny room is slammed open knocking off all the stuff on the one small self. A grunt, obviously trying to act tough, barges in and glares at Gold. He motions for Gold to get up but when the boy refuses, he's violently forces up the boy but Gold never cries out in pain or even wince.

The grunt begins to shove Gold out the door and I follow. The man immediately stops and turns to me. "I'm sorry master Silver, you can't come," he says with an apologetic bow. Master? What the hell? Another glare from my self proclaimed rival, like I didn't see that coming. I roll my eyes and I walk pass the two of them I know exactly where they're heading.

"Damn it all!" that man's voice echoes from the other side of the door, so does the sound of him smashing the phone back onto the desk. It's amazing that the phone isn't broken yet.

Our guide stands in front of the door, terrified. What's he scarred about? The one who's going to be the vent for that man's anger is his hostage, Gold. Then again I guess he'll get in trouble for having me come along. Oh well, that's his own damn fault for joining the good for nothing organization.

Eventually the grunt works up the nerve to open the door. A glare from his boss causes him to flinch and out of instinct he throws the sacrifice, Gold, in front of him. He succeeds in drawing the attention away from him. Soul's uncle's rage is entirely on Gold; soon a sinister smile plasters itself onto his face, as he just thought of something horrible to do to the unfortunate boy. Soul will be even more depressed and guilt ridden if something was to happen to her childhood friend so I throw myself into the fire as well.

Pushing pass the grunt I walk in, much to his distress. Linus' rage returns to his eyes, once he notices me. He immediately turns his sights onto the stupid grunt, who is to terrified to move. Soul's uncle opens his mouth but quickly shuts it and takes a deep breath, his anger gone when he exhales. That's an incredible ability. With a wave of his hand he demises the grunt, who gratefully flees.

Taking another deep breath the man sits at his desk, his eye glued to the floor. Seconds tick by and still nothing has happened. Suddenly his head shoots up and the look in his eyes...terrify even me. Saying nothing he strides over to us where his evil smile returns. Stopping short in front of us he looks us over, disgust for Gold and a devious look for me.

"Soul doesn't care for either of you," he finally says when Gold slightly gives in to the tension. Gold growls at the man, barring his teeth and all, and this causes the man to laugh. "If she did she wouldn't be hiding from us, now would she?" Gold doesn't say anything but still bares his teeth. Good job Soul. Don't give into them.

My smirk catches the administrator's attention and he faces me, his smile yet again is gone. I fold my arms across my chest, just as I've done many times to piss people off (Soul being one of them) but this doesn't bother him. His smirk has returned and mine vanishes to be replaced by my usual scowl. What's he up to?

"You can't hide it from me, boy. You're in love with Soul," he deliberately says slowly to strengthen the sentence. Gold's growl is now for me but I pay him no mind, my focus and glare is entirely on this bastard. He laughs at my reaction.

"I've got a plan to help us both." I say nothing so he continues. "Get her to fall in love with you and have her give us the legendaries." That's it? This guy isn't as brilliant as I had given him credit for.

It's my turn to laugh so I take it. His smirk immediately disappears and a scowl now stands in its place. "There's no way Soul would fall for me. And even if she did there's no way in hell she would do something so stupid like that."

"Than make her!" he threatens through gritted teeth, another stupid and impossible demand.

I open my mouth to make a smart-ass remark but the door busting open silences me. A female grunt runs in smiling and breathing heavily. The man slops on his desk, waiting for her news. Spotting me from the corner of her eyes she begins to pull up her mini skirt high enough to reveal that she isn't wearing any underwear. Really? She's flirting with me right now? But I'll admit she's doing a damn good job at it. The sound of fists colliding with the desk jolts her out of whatever fantasy she was in.

"Excuse me sir," she quickly says with a wink and is showing off her boobs. Someone's confident in her looks and is horny. He sighs and rubs his temples. With a wave of his hand he orders her to continue. "We've spotted Soul. She just left Mt. Silver."

Swearing loudly he slams his fists so hard onto his desk again that everything is knocked over and papers are flying around causing him to spew more profanities. Taking that as a cue to leave the woman slips away but not before she gives me a seductive wink. Good riddance to her. I'm glad Soul is fighting but she's going to Red for aid of all people? I resign myself from being her lover, so why must I feel such an intense jealously and pain from her and Red? Damn feelings...

"It's pointless," Gold speaks for the first time since entering this room. The man stops his cursing to glare at the boy. "You're trying to find Team Rocket's old leader, right? Well it's pointless because Soul has already defeated him."

Soul did what? The man that I've been searching for and has been my goal has already lost to Soul? When? Why? She always beats me...

"When?" Linus hisses.

"Two years ago, during the Radio Tower incident." He was there? There's no way! Slowly the man's chuckling gradually turns into a full-blown laugh.

Finally he stops for air but is still laughing lightly. Leaning against his desk he takes a deep breath to end the laugh once and for all. "Tell me, how could she be at two places at once?" He folds his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow, in mockery. A smirk dances on his lips waiting to insult Gold, once he gets the chance.

"Thanks to the time travel, Celebi. One of those very legendaries you are so desperately searching for, sent Soul and I back in time to stop him." Gold smirked back at the speechless man. That little green fairy is the reason why Soul knows my darkest secret and how she defeated the former Team Rocket boss? Why would it do that?

Linus turns away from us to place his hands on the desk and leans forward. Silence fills the room as Soul's uncle processes the information that Gold has shared. It's so quiet that I can hear a couple of people chatting down the hall. Gold's smirk suddenly leaves when we notice the man trembling. Out of nowhere he explodes in laughter. It's not the same as the mockery laughs as before but instead a sinister one.

The laughter ends just as quickly as it started. The look in his eyes is something evil, this man is just...I don't even know. He walks to his chair to sit down. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect!" he cheers to himself as he looks up to the roof. "Once this news spread none of those pathetic grunts will want to follow an even more pathetic man!" His eyes fall on me and his smirk is here to stay. "You're special treatment ends today."

With no further need for Gold and I he summons a grunt to send us back to our room. No one is bothering to say anything on our trek back. Gold seems pissed while I'm unsure how I feel. Soul defeated my goal and went to Red for help. Should I be angry or depressed?

We are back in our room; both of us are still silently lost in our thoughts. It seems Gold has been given a gift for his information, food. Crap by most people's standards but food, none-the-less. He stares at the food for a bit before shoving it to the floor in rage. He should have eaten it because neither of us is going to get food for a while.

"Hey," Gold calls quietly with his back to me. I don't bother to say anything but I do face him. "You have a much better chance with Soul than you think." Again, I say nothing but I do look away from him to my bed. The once nice, soft pillow and blankets I had are gone, replaced with the same crap as Gold.

"You're the reason why she's the champion and why she's so competitive. After the incident with that horrid man and her father she became a timid and easily terrified girl. But meeting you changed her for the good."

"Enough..." I whisper and he stops. I gave up hope for that, don't give me false hope. Besides it's impossible for me to picture a timid Soul. For as long as I've known her she's always been in my face.

It's quiet between us again but not for long because I can't help but wonder why he told me that. "Because you're not as bad as I thought you were...I should have listen to Soul," he answers before crawling into the uncomfortable bed. I could have gone without knowing that as well.

Damn Blue for making me realize these horrible feelings.

* * *

Unsure what's going to happen next so expect awhile for the next update. Sorry.

On a different note I was wondering if any of you, readers, like ferriswheelshipping (NxWhite/Touko/Hilda).

As always reviews are nice so please give me some!


	18. Taking Action

Holy cow! 51 reviews? You guys like my story, you really, really like my story! Thanks so much!

Sorry for taking a little over a month to update. I was stuck but on a positive note I have an idea for what I'll do for the next two chapters at least.

* * *

(Soul's Pov)

Red's going to take care of the other two Rocket's bases that Lance told me about so that just leaves one for me. The one that I had fled from, leaving behind Silver and Gold and where that awful man is staying at. I bet Red's just going to storm the bases, like he and I did when we first took out Team Rocket but I can't do that...I have an idea at least!

All I have to do is defeat the boss that vile man and the others will fall without hurting my friends. But I have to defeat him without running into any grunts that will alert others of my plan so I need to draw that wretched man out. I need a legendary.

Suicune is my best bet. I'm sure Celebi would help me out but I don't want to involve the time traveler anymore. Out of all the legendaries I caught, suicune had seem to be seeking me it even enjoyed traveling with me in the beginning before the desire to be free overwhelmed it and I let it go. I'm sure the aurora Pokemon will help me out, the only problem is how to find it. That's why I'm in Cerulean City looking for the one man that can find the reincarnation of the North Wind, Eusine.

I know he lives in this city by I don't have any clue as to exactly where in this massive city. And there's a very good chance that he might be visiting Morty back in Ecruteak city and I definitely can't go there! Crap, what will I do if he is there? Suicune, if you can sense my distress, please come to my aid!

...Why am I freaking out when I haven't learned if he's here or not? The lack of sleep and nerves has to be getting to me. Guess I should ask around, maybe someone will know him...I just realize I don't know his last name! We've bumped into each other so many times and I've never learned it, I fail right now...Hopefully I won't need it. By the way he acts and dress up he's gotta be popular enough for people to know about him. And if that doesn't work then maybe Misty might know something.

Gengar might be able to locate him. Rummaging through my bag I finally find his ball to let him out. He pops out, waving his hands in the air in an intimidation act. Patting his head calms him down. "Remember Eusine?" I ask. He makes a weird face but nods. "Think you could find him?" Another nod and he's gone. Gengar will probably find Eusine a lot sooner than I will but I can't let him do all the work.

Okay, should I start in a populated area, like the mall or town square? Or should I check out the residential areas, probably the higher income areas (he gives off the vibe that he's a guy with money)? He's a pretty good trainer so maybe I should check out the Pokemon Center. There's definitely gotta be someone there that knows him.

Ow! Something just hit the back of my head. Given my location there can only be one culprit. Looking down at the ground I spy my proof, an empty Poke ball. I don't know why Misty keeps throwing this empty ball at me and at the back of my head, no less! Grumbling I pick up the ball with one hand and use the other to rub the back of my head.

"Yo!" Misty shouts as she makes her way to me. I need to remain calm can't let her know about my situation. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"For the last time, Silver is not my boyfriend!" I growl as I spin around to face her and shove the ball back at her and she rolls her eyes as I do all that.

"Whoa! You look horrible!" Misty, Clair, and Silver are the only ones who will be so rude to me but she's probably right.

"Nice to see you too," I grumble back.

"Anyway, you wish he was your boyfriend." now it's my turn to roll my eyes. She puts the ball in her jacket's right pocket, folds her arms over her chest, and leans back on the balls of my feet. "Just admit your feelings."

"Why do you care?" I snap. This lack of sleep isn't doing me any good. I need to apologize but she begins talk so I don't bother.

"You know, hiding your feelings or ignoring them isn't good for you."

"W-what are you talking about...?" this time it's a whisper. I suddenly feel nauseated and I really want to leave.

"You say you guys are just training together to help you prepare for your battle with Red but out of all the people you know, why him?" Why did I pick him? It's gotta be because- "Because he's your rival? He might provide you with a challenge but surely Lance or Blue would be better choices as they have battled Red several times." She's right...They are...So, why did I chose Silver? "It's gotta be because you like him and not in the friend way either."

Is she correct? Do...do I really like Silver like that? I do treat him differently but it can't possibly because I have feelings. It has to be because he's a different guy. I've never met someone like that, mean and angry but never really going to hurt me (besides a rough push here and there). His very being just made me want to do better. It's not because I wanted him to notice me because I like him! ...Or maybe I do? Before I met him I never had any desire to be champion or even challenging gyms.

I nearly jump a foot into the air when gengar places a hand on my leg. All my other Pokemon would be worried but not him, he's just laughing his ass off. Did...did I get gengar because Silver had one? No way, did I get my ghost because he had one! I'm not that lovesick! I'm not lovesick at all!

Anyway, what did gengar want? Glancing at him I notice that he's still laughing but is pointing to the right. I can hear the sound of feet rushing towards us. Did he find Eusine already? Well, I wasn't needed at all.

Finally, the suicune expert catches up to us. His face is red from running and anger. Either he doesn't see me or is just ignoring me he shoves an accusing finger at my ghost. Gengar must have pranked him or something; he never fails to do something bad. But being friends with a gym leader that specializes in ghost types and his top Pokemon is a gengar, you'd think Eusine would be used to their actions by now. I wonder if Silver's goes around prank others...Ug! Don't think about him right now!

"You little punk!" Eusine roars as he stomps towards us and gengar starts laughing even more. "How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone like that?" What did my Pokemon do?

Growling Eusine throws out a Poke ball, his alakazam no less. Gengar finally stops laughing to prepare for battle. This is getting out of hand and wasting time I don't have. To prevent the battle I return my Pokemon but this doesn't calm Eusine down but instead infuriates him more.

"Hey! Soul?" So, he at last notices me. It seems like he's calmed down too, good. "That was your gengar?" Or not...

"Do you mind? We were in the middle of a very important conversation," Misty butts in and earns a growl from the man so she growls back. I don't need them fighting.

"I'm sorry Eusine for my Pokemon but I really need your help!" I butt in and grab everyone's attention. Before they can say anything I grab Eusine's hand and start to drag him away.

"Hey! You can't ignore them forever!" Misty shouts but does not follow. I really don't have the luxury of thinking about feelings right now. Besides I don't think I'm the type Silver would fall for.

Without saying anything I drag Eusine to the only secluded place in Cerulean city, the cliff on Route 25, where we battled for the honor to challenge the legendary suicune. He's been quiet this entire time, not even muttering sound when I had accidentally scratched his wrist, hard enough to draw blood too. He has to be sensing my distress, so much for hiding it.

Neither of us is saying anything as he allows me to catch my breath. For some reason having him sense my stress is only causing me to stress more. I feel like it took me hours to get to this cliff when it was probably more around the lines of an hour or two (with a couple of breaks). It's amazing that I made it here, with no sleep, nerves, and now I just realized how hungry I am. I haven't eaten since the small meal Red gave me last night. By everyone's calculation I should be passed out, I have to be moving all thanks to adrenaline.

"Soul, you need some sleep," Eusine finally speaks. "Whatever you need, we can discuss later." Unable to find my voice I merely just shake my head no and he sighs.

"You won't be able to do anything in your current state." Wow, low blow...but he's probably right. But I still can't sleep, not yet.

"I need your help to find suicune!" I beg and it helps that my voice is so weak.

"Why? Didn't you catch it?"

I hesitantly nod yes. I don't want to admit that I released it to him of all people. Can't be a coward Soul! You gave up that luxury when you became the champion. "I...I released it..." I admit weakly and throw my hands over my face.

"WHAT?"

"Suicune deserves to be free!" I scream in order to prevent his backlash. With my voice the way it is my scream sounded like a shriek. I hope no one thinks that I'm being attacked or something.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he looks me dead in the eye, seeking an explanation. "I can't tell you why I need suicune." I just don't want to get you evolved. "But it's an emergency and I'm sure that only suicune can help me."

Closing his eyes he nods slightly. Is that a yes? Will he help me? Please help me! "Alright. It's going to take me awhile to get ready so in the mean time go eat and sleep."

"Thank you!" Out of sheer gratitude I hug him and he stands awkwardly.

* * *

You know when I first started this story I never thought I would include Eusine but there he is. I read from somewhere that he was from Cerulean city but I also read from somewhere that he was from Celadon city but I don't remember him ever telling you where he's from in the game. So I made it that he's from Cerulean city because I need Soul to have that talk with Misty.

Last chapter I asked if you readers liked ferriswheelshipping (NxWhite/Touko/Hilda), well I started a new story called Exception please check it out if you like the pairing.

Wanna make my day? Give me a review!


	19. An Unwanted Surprise

0.0 I am so sorry for the very long delay! I've just been to dang busy! And this chapter isn't even that long to make it up. I'm sorry!

* * *

(Silver's PoV)

Soul's uncle has been in a good mood since yesterday, damn it. He hasn't abused us yet, but we still aren't getting any food. Because the boss is happy the underlings are happy and aren't bothering us, either. I guess it can be consider a good thing but it still pisses me off. That bastard doesn't deserve to be happy!

Besides the lack of abuse there has been some more "good news", some could call it, Gold is no longer prissy with me but nothing has changed. Being a captive is so much worst than pretending to be one of those worthless bastards. Sitting around praying for something to happen is driving me nuts. If only I knew where they were keeping my Pokemon. These idiots wouldn't stand a chance!

Even though I hate Linus I have to admit he's doing a damn good job at leading these useless idiots. The last boss was to full of himself to notice others around him and realize how pathetic the men, he hired, were or that his own son loathed his guts. Linus' grunts maybe a bit weird (namely that girl) but they're smart. Locking us in a room that's impossible to break out of and they don't fall for my taunts. He's also making sure they're ready for anything before making their presence known. A good flippin' job.

The door slams open. A large buff man walks in with a huge smirk that just makes me want to sock him in the face. Folding his arms over his chest he leans on the doorframe. He gives me a quick glance but locks eyes with Gold.

"What the hell do you want?" Gold growls from his bed and with a glare.

I didn't think it was possible but the grunt's smirk grows and so does my urge to hit him. "The boss has a special surprise for you," he says.

"Like what?" Gold beats me to it but he's question is a nicer and cleaner version than mine would have been.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself." He steps out of the door way but neither Gold or I move. "It's mandatory." Both of us swear under our breath and follow. The grunt shows off his smirk again and it's harder to ignore the urge to kick his ass.

This walk is so long and tedious. The song the man keeps humming (some jolly tone) is starting to get more and more irritating. These corridors don't look familiar. Where the hell is he taking us?

Finally we reach steel double doors. Turning to us he grins and tells us to "enjoy". I give him my trademark scowl while Gold childishly sticks his tongue out at him. He chuckles briefly before pushing the doors open.

You've got to be kidding me. A long, rectangle dinning table is before us. A white tablecloth that looks expensive is sprawled upon it. There are some candles and flowers for decorations in the middle. At the far end are Linus and two plates and the chairs next to him. There some birds and vegetables on the plate that looked to be cooked well. The type of meal I haven't eaten in years.

"Welcome!" Linus greets, grinning from ear to ear, as he stands and raises a glass of red wine to us. God, I want to punch him.

"What's with the TV?" Gold mumbles. That bastard was too much of a distraction that I didn't notice the screen behind him.

"Sit. Sit." Soul's uncle is to damn giddy. Something is up. "Don't worry. You can eat it. After all it's a celebratory dinner."

"What?" I growl.

"Sit down and I shall explain." He says slowly and menacingly. Gold glances at me before taking his seat. I hover a bit and receive a warning glare. As much as I would love to continue to push him I am curious so I shall obey, for now.

He takes a sip and his smile grows. "I bet you are dying to know what the big surprise is, huh? Well, I won't save it for after dinner then."

Picking up the remote, next to his plate, he points it to the TV, without ever turning to face it, and presses a button. On the screen is a city, Cerulean City to be more precise. "Do you know why this city is important?"

"The gym?" Gold answers foolishly.

The man's smile turns into a full-blown smirk. "No quite." He presses another button and a picture of Cerulean Cave comes on. Oh crap. "It's this cave." Gold arches an eyebrow. "In this cave there is an incredibly powerful Pokemon." Damn it. Gold is now sitting on the edge of his seat. "This Pokemon was cloned from the genes of an ancient Pokemon. The scientist that created it enhanced all its ability and ultimately made it to powerful for them to control. Gold is now gripping the table. "A truly amazing Pokemon. They called it Mewtwo."

"Are...Are you going after Mewtwo?"

Soul's uncle bursts out laughing. "Of course not. That is not our job." Again he presses a button. Gold gasps and I growl. On the TV is Soul she looks like crap. When's the last time she slept? "It's her job." His smirk is wider than ever.

I'm about to get up but he raises a hand so I will sit, for now. "It gets better." He's to damn giddy. He presses the button again and the close up shot of her expands and there's a man, dressed in weird clothes, is with her. "Do you know this man?" He does seem familiar...Where have I seen him before?

"Eusine the suicune expert!" Gold whispers with wide eyes and he slumps back into his chair. There's now way she's doing this, right? She's not that stupid.

"That's right! How does it feel to know that the woman you love would choose you over the world?"

What the hell are you thinking, Soul?

* * *

I would like to say that I would like to update soon but I can't…so please don't get your hopes up.

Anyway, I would like to shamelessly ask for reviews. Take pity on me!


	20. Suicune

I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been so busy. And when I finally get some time to write I get computer issues and when they are fixing my life comes back. -_- I really wanted to update before the one year anniversary of this story. Truth be told if I wasn't so busy this story would have long ended before the anniversary. Anyway, enough with my rambling and go read the chapter already.

* * *

(Soul's Pov)

I used to think that I had the best luck in the world. If you think about all the things I've done at such a young age it's not too hard to see how I came to that conclusion. But now I think all that luck must have been used up and when I really need it most too.

I finally thought up a plan and put it into motion and then everything goes downhill. Of all the places in the world that the legendary Aurora Pokemon can be it just had to be in Ecruteak city. Can't I get a little break from all the bad crap? I can't be here, at least not yet. I stand out way to much to go under cover (despite what Silver thinks). And with Eusine with me it's damn nearly impossible but I can't leave.

How many Rocket grunts are in the city? I still haven't told Eusine anything and I guess he's okay with that because he hasn't asked me anything. He was kind enough to search Ecruteak by himself to make sure Suicune is here, so I can wait on the edge of town. That doesn't make me feel better though because I'm sure there are some grunts patrolling the area. The question is how many are out on patrol? I'm too busy looking over my shoulder at every little sound to hide properly. I would have arcanine or umbreon out but they stand out more than I.

How long have I been waiting here? I feel like I'm going to snap soon. I can't stand this tension. Please Eusine hurry up!

Rustling from the bushes! Is it Eusine or Team Rocket? What do I do? If it's Rocket I can't fight and I can't let them find me. But what if it's Eusine? Damn it. I can't take the risk. Have to hide.

"Soul?" a very familiar voice calls. Morty? Did Eusine bring me here so that Morty can talk to me? I can't have that! Must get away! If he brought me here to talk does that mean Suicune isn't here? Was Silver and Gold put in danger because of me again? I'm so sick of this crap!

"Soul!" Damn, leave it to the ghost gym leader to spot me! There's no way a normal grunt would have spotted me…then again I'm not deal with normal grunts. Crap, another dangerous risk. Enough thinking, I need to get the hell out of here. "Wait!"

Sorry, Morty I can't get you involved. I shouldn't have gotten Eusine involved in the first place. Why must he be persistent? Just leave me be…please. I won't be able to shake him like I did with Bugsy. Morty will just send his Pokemon after me. That's it. I'll just have to fight ghost with ghost. Gengar understands the situation so he shouldn't try to help out Morty…at least I hope not.

"Gengar, keep Morty and his Pokemon away," I say as I release him. I don't slow down or look at him to know if he understands, I just keep running. I have faith in him. Again, I'm sorry Morty.

I keep running until I can't run anymore and falling on my face is proof. There's blood on the ground and my nose hurts like hell but I don't think it's broken. Damn rock. My hands weren't bad enough so I had to get another injury that I can't clean? I bet one of my many injuries is going to get infected. At least Gengar managed to keep Morty atbay but he doesn't seem happy about it.

A powerful roar reverberates through the forest. A roar I heard all too often on my travels. Could it possibly be? Can my luck finally be returning to me? Please of please, let it be suicune! Again the roar resounds throughout the trees. The roars sound angry. My luck hasn't completely returned.

Picking myself up off the ground and ignore the light headedness I'm feeling (my new injury can't be that bad…I can't afford it to be that bad) and I rush in the direction of where I hope the source of the cries are coming from. You know what, I'm not lucky at all because I do find suicune along with three grunts. Suicune is pissed at the grunts that are battling it, which means they have to be tough and I have to get rid of them without being seen. I know they say life isn't fair or easy but come on!

My best chance at battling them from the shadows is my ghost and it doesn't look like he battled any of Morty's Pokemon so I'm counting on him. Gengar versus three Rocket grunts and possibly an angry legendary; the odds are not in his favor. The grunts release their Pokemon: scizor, riachu, and a venusaur. I guess the grunts are not limited to the usually weezing and arbok. Great another unneeded challenge and right now none are weak against any of Gengar's moves. I wish I could help out my ghost but then I risk revealing myself, he's on his own.

Suicune fires off an aura beam and hits the scizor but it merely shakes it off. It's going to be a tough fight indeed. The bug tries to counter but my ghost smacks it was a shadow punch. Well, if they work together it shouldn't be too difficult.

"Where did that damn gengar come from?" growls the scizor's trainer.

"Could it be the gym leader's? Is he on to us?" asks someone else.

"Great, we have the perfect opportunity to take out the gym leader and capture suicune!" the final guy shouts. "I smell a promotion."

"Where's the leader, though?"

"Who cares? Just take out both of them!" At least one of them is a narrow minded idiot.

"Doesn't the little champion brat have a gengar?" Oh crap, the scizor guy is observant!

"So? It's not like that little coward would show up here not when we have our valuable hostages." The two other guys shrug and return their attention to their fight. Well, he's right. I'm only here because of clueless Eusine.

Rain dance? What are they doing? They are just powering up suicune. Wait! Raichu's thunder isn't going to miss anymore. Crap, they are smart. I wish I could tell gengar to take care of the electric mouse first. The legendary's cry shudders this little clearing that thunder was very powerful. It seems like gengar understands the dangers of the raichu now. Once it's gone the battle should be a lot easier.

Damn it, the venusaur and scizor need to get out of the picture. Whoa, it just got really cold all of a sudden, it's worst than the top of Mt Silver. Wait, I know this move it's sheer cold. Crap. Gengar get out of there! Damn it, he didn't. I can't return him just yet. It's now down to suicune and raichu. They really pissed off suicune for it to use that move.

Raichu is getting ready to release another thunder but suicune isn't going to allow it because it uses icy wind to blow away the clouds and send shards smashing into to the electric mouse. The mouse retaliates again with using thunder but this time suicune counters with mirror coat. Aura beam ends the battle.

The grunts mutter curses while leaving. Once they are gone I rush towards gengar. I need to get him to a Pokemon Center but I can't go to one…I know I've asked this a lot already but…What do I do? Growling snaps me out of thoughts. Suicune looks ready to kill me. It's just one problem after another. In quick haste I return gengar and get out of way of suicune's sharp fangs. Does it not recognize me or does it not give a damn?

The only way I've ever calmed down a legendary is through battle so I guess here goes nothing. With a simple toss amphros is out and ready to battle. A mighty roar causes my pokemon to tremble slightly but she quickly recovers and sparks shoot out of her tail. Amphros doesn't need my directions because she charges with a thunder punch. With a simple shake of its head suicune manages to push amphros away and summons a blizzard. Great I can't see anything.

I try to call out for my Pokemon but the strong winds muffle my cries. The sounds of crackling thunder and a wounded cry manage to overpower the winds. Not long after the cry does the blizzard subside and standing over the paralyzed legendary is my tired but successful ampharos.

"Great job ampharos!" I cheer as I rush over to her but hesitate when coming near suicune. The tired and enraged Pokemon glares at me. It's going to take more than a battle to calm the legendary. I don't have time for this. I don't have time for everything. ...I'm so tired.

I drop to my knees. Can I keep doing this? I really don't have a choice. I lock eyes with the aura Pokemon, who looks like it is ready for round three. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Suicune, please help me!"

* * *

Please grace this fool with reviews and help her reunite with her long lost plot bunnies!


	21. Now or Never

Hello everyone! I'm back again and I would like to thank my new beta, The M.H.T. of R, all my little mistakes shall be fixed. Now, here's my chapter.

* * *

Ch. 21: It's Now or Never

(Soul's PoV)

It's now or never. I'll either rescue Gold and Silver and defeat Team Rocket or…I shouldn't even think about it. Well, it's easy to see I'm beyond nervous. Even with suicune agreeing to help me and I have my A team, I still can't help but be afraid. It's so funny. I've never been afraid before and I used to make fun of all those that were (especially Gold), now that I finally get to experience it, it sucks.

Never once in my entire did I wish to be just like everyone else but now I so desperately want to be like them. I don't want to be champion anymore! Parents shouldn't encourage their children to become one; it's such a terrible job. Speaking of championship, there should be an age limit to becoming one, because being sixteen I'm so not ready. At fourteen I was young and naïve but now I understand the consequences; if I lose we all lose.

Taking a deep breath I step a closer to the Rocket's base. I'm still hidden so no one has yet noticed me but I need to make myself known…Come on legs, move! Another step and then another, yes that's it keep going legs... A light from a flash light lands on me. I'm finally noticed.

The footsteps are getting closer. My feet have never been more interesting to look at… "Have you gotten the legendaries for us," the grunt sneers as he stops before me. Reluctantly, I nod yes still not looking at him. He cackles and orders me to wait and then leaves.

I feel so sick. I could just heave my empty stomach here and still feel terrible. It's the middle of the night I should be a sleep and having sweet dreams. Will I ever have good dreams again? Will I ever get to sleep peacefully again? Is this my punishment for succeeding when so many fail? Can you actually call me a success anymore?

I'm not left alone for very long. Yay for me…That wretched man has come and to make more feel even more like crap he's brought along Gold and Silver, chained up. Gold looks terrified and is mouthing something to me, and I can only guess it's along the lines of "save me". The Rocket uniform they gave him did a good job at hiding his wounds but the bandages on his face are a horrible reminder. Silver, on the other hand, looks fine but absolutely disgusted and is shaking his head. I can't meet their gaze.

"You did well my niece," that horrid man says all too happily and I want nothing more but to finally throw up. Niece? He sure loves tormenting me. Gold's eyes fly back and forth between that vile man and me. I told him about what that man did to my father but never the fact that we were related.

That god awful man's eyes scan the area. "Where are my legendaries?" I raise my hand and suicune comes out. A moment of silence passes. "And?"

Here it is, time to put my lying skills to the test. "The only legendary I've ever caught was Suicune," I say in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Lies!"

"Many rumors about me exist, including the lie about my catching skills-"

"Do you not care about your friends?" His voice is cold and tight. To back up his threat a grunt places a knife to Gold's neck.

"I'm not lying!" My voice betrays me by cracking.

"I know about celebi."

He knows? How? "I…I chased off celebi in a fit of rage. The time traveler is probably no longer in this time period."

"How much of a fool do you take me for?" The glare he sends me makes my blood run cold. I want nothing more but to flee but I can't. "If you don't bring me the legendaries…" He holds up a Poke ball and my breath is caught in my throat. "Then I'll-"

"Please don't!" I scream as I try to suppress the horrible memories that are starting to bubble to the surface.

His eyes narrow on me. His finer keeps lightly tapping against the button to release the Pokémon and with each tap I become more and more tense. I force my eyes to shut so that I can push back the memory of that very Pokémon covered in blood. I'm completely numb. Fear has me tightly in its grip.

"Move!" he orders but I can't. In sheer rage he releases the one Pokémon that I fear most, his houndoom.

Everything ceases to exist once my eyes lock with the houndoom's. All the memories I've been fighting rush to the surface, my father lying in a pool of his own blood and on the fangs of the dark Pokémon. I stumble back and the Pokémon leaps at me. In pure terror I shriek.

"Soul!" the scream of my name brings back to reality. And I realize that the shriek wasn't just from my memories but actually from me. I look up to see feraligatr pushing back the houndoom by the horns. When did he get out?

"Soul!" the call of my name grabs my attention. Looking around I discover the one who called me was Silver. "What the hell are you doing? Fight back, damnit!"

"Don't. You. Dare," the horrid man hisses. My eyes fly to feraligatr who is still pushing the houndoom back.

I can't fight back. I can't risk Gold's and Silver's safety. "Feraligatr," I begin weakly. I put them in enough danger. I'm sorry feraligatr. "Stop-"

"Gengar use Shadow Ball," I familiar voice over powers my wimpy one. A second later the grunt next to Gold is blasted away followed by the one next to Silver. All eyes fly to the source, Morty and Eusine.

"What-"

"Worry about that later!" Eusine orders as his focus is on taking out the grunts that are arriving.

"I'm sorry Soul," Morty says as he unties Gold and Silver. "As a gym leader I should have been aware of what was going on in my own city."

I open my mouth to speak but Silver beats me to it, "Soul, give me a Pokémon!" My eyes fly to him with confusion. "I need to get my Pokémon back. Hurry up!"

As if on cue crobat flies through the trees to crash into Silver. For once Silver doesn't complain he's just relieved to see his Pokémon. After a couple of seconds Silver takes off with his bat on his tail.

"Soul, can I borrow one?" Gold asks. He's never been a battler so I only have one Pokémon that might be easy enough for him. Not bothering to check my ball I pull it out of my bag. He needs it but I don't want to part with my Pokémon. I already lost gengar and ampharos; I don't want to lose another. One glance at Gold and my decision is final; he needs my Pokémon more than me. In awe he stares at the ball like it was the first time he's ever held one. Excitement washes over him as he quickly releases arcanine. He gawks at my legendary for a bit (arcanine has always been Gold's favorite). "Thanks!" he shouts before running off with the dog leading.

"Gold wait!" I shout but a cry from feraligatr grabs my attention.

My starter is down on one knee, clutching his burn arm. In front of him is houndoom with his fangs aflame and a very angry man. "I should have killed you then," that evil man says calmly. "I won't repeat the same mistake." Swallowing the lump that has formed in my throat I take a step forward. I won't run anymore.

Glancing at suicune I realize that it's been staring at me this entire time as if judging me. It raises its head to the sky to let out a powerful roar. Seconds tick by before two more powerful roars answer back and a thunder storm begins to form off in the distance. Did suicune just summon raikou and entei? Satisfied, suicune leaves.

"I'll kill you here and now! And the legendaries will be mine!"

The dark Pokemon lunges forward with his blazing fangs. I don't have to issue a command for feraligatr counters with an Ice Punch to the jaw. I can do this! I have to do this! I have to protect everyone. And I have to get revenge for my dad!

"Feraligatr use Hydro Pump." My partner smiles at me from over his shoulder before firing the attack. The recovering Pokemon doesn't get a chance to move before being blasted with the powerful stream of water.

"Smog," growls the man.

"Rain dance," I counter and all of the smog is washed away but not before the houndoom is able to use it as cover. From behind the dark Pokemon latches himself on feraligatr's tail with Thunder Fang. "Aqua Tail." The extra water doubled the damage to feraligatr but at least it managed to get the enemy's Pokemon off.

"Fire Blast!"

"Hydro Pump!"

A lot of steam is the byproduct of the two moves colliding. Suddenly a putrid smell fills the area and having fought enough koffing and weezing I know exactly what it is, Poison Gas. With Rain Dance still in affect (though much weaker) I can't wash it away. What do I counter with? The steam is still here…Will this work?

"Ice beam." The sudden change in temperature causes more rain and washes away the gas. It also increases Rain Dance. Yay for science!

"Crunch!" With the steam gone the enemy is no longer hidden.

"Earthquake." Houdoom staggers around, trying to keep balance but I won't let it. "Super power." Feraligatr's muscles grow to the point that they seem to about to burst. He grabs the dog Pokémon and slams it to the ground. "Now finish it with Hydro Canon!"

At such close range the houndoom is doom. Oh, a pun. It sure is good to be happy and able to make jokes again.

"You. Little. BITCH!" That man yells as he storms towards me.

Protectively my exhausted partner stands before me. A feral growl leaves the man as he continues to charge forward even after feraligatr let out an intense roar. He's just a few yards away when a giant bolt of lightning strikes the space between us and he falls face forward.

Behind me are the proud legendary dogs. Suicune locks eyes with me and raises its head to the sky to howl and the other two do the same. Slowly I tear my eyes away from them to look at my father's killer. He's still lying in the ground; his glare is intense but lacks effect with the mud stuck to his face. He's no longer scary.

"It's over. I win."

* * *

Before you scientist can say anything, yes I know that steam thing doesn't actually happen that way, but this is Pokémon and anything is possible in Pokémon!

My story is coming near to its end. Aw. Drop me a review?


	22. It's About Damn Time

Back again with not much to say. But lately I've been getting a lot of nice reviews and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone!

* * *

Ch. 22: It's About Damn Time

(Silver's PoV)

It's about damn time. Soul sure took her sweet time but at least she didn't give in. She really had me worried there. Damn girl, but it's her; I shouldn't have worried in the first place. Besides I had crobat watch over her.

Now it's time for my revenge! If only I didn't have Gold dragging me down. Soul gave him arcanine but he is so clueless as how to use him. It's completely pointless for him to have the powerful, legendary dog. It's a good thing that arcanine is so patient.

Damnit! Why is Gold so slow? What's the point of having a fast Pokémon if he won't utilize its speed? Ug, babysitting isn't my forte and it never will be. Why couldn't he just hang back with that weirdly dressed guy and the gym leader? Is he out to torment me?

"Uh, Flame Thrower…No, use a…bite," Gold finally commands and what a stupid one it is.

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed after crobat blast away the Pokémon," I order. Gold glares at me but I'm used to it. The legendary on the other hand is relieved to have a good attack strategy.

Ignoring all of Gold's complaints I'm the one to issue commands to arcanine, who obediently follows. With crobat and arcanine these grunts are nothing but stubborn. None of the ones I've defeated (which is a lot) have told me where they are keeping my Pokémon, freakin' annoying. I have to hurry and get back to Soul. I know she's doing fine but the feeling returned the same feeling I had when Team Rocket attacked her at Mt. Silver. I don't like it.

"Move it Gold!" I growl and he just glares at me. As soon as I get my Pokémon I'm done with him. He's so terrible at battling that I'm sure acranine will stop listening to him and start doing his own thing. Acranine, on his own is more than enough for those stupid grunts.

This is the last room down this corridor, my Pokémon better be here. If they not here there will be hell to pay. Wasting no time I bust down the door only to discover that woman who was flittering with me that one time. Just my luck.

"It's about time Silver," she says slowly and sweetly. The way she lying on the desk is so seductive. Even now she's flittering with me, I swear…

"I didn't come for you," I say quickly and sternly. I want nothing more to do with her.

"I know." She slides off the desk in a way that somehow manages to expose more of her cleavage. She sure knows how to seduce, too bad for her I couldn't care less. With her off the desk I can see a sheet cover something. Could it be? "You came for these, right?" The sheet is gone and it is my Pokeballs.

Growling, I glare at her but it only seems to excite her. Please tell me I'm not turning her on! Let's hurry and get this over with. Crobat stands in front ready for battle and this excites her more. Just kill me now.

"For you poison type my hypno is the best choice."

So what if she has the type advantage? I'm used to fighting at disadvantages thanks to Soul. This will be another easy battle that just wastes my time.

"Finish this quickly with Crunch." So I can move on with my life.

"So predictable, hypno use Thunder Wave." Crap but crobat already knows to dodge without me having to say anything. "Disable." Damn, annoying moves. "Let's make things more difficult with Nasty Plot."

Go ahead and raise your special attack, your defense is all I care about. "Screech and follow up with Cross Poison."

She's giggling, even that's annoying. "Psywave." Crap, that was a powerful hit. Crobat is tired after fighting all those stupid grunts. He won't be able to handle another hit like that. Damn her.

"Air Slash followed by Super Sonic." She curses very loudly as she yells at hypno to calm down. It's time to end it. "Leech Life." My bat launches onto his opponent and starts sucking blood. I wait a bit to watch the woman as the curse continue to fly out of her mouth. With her face scrunched up in angers she's no longer attractive. "Finish this with Giga Impact."

Shouting one last swear she returns her defeated Pokémon. Not wasting a second she releases another Pokémon, an electabuzz (so damn annoying). For revenge she orders the electric Pokémon to use Thunder Punch on my recovering bat ending the battle. Damn it!

"What are you going to do now Silvy?" she mocks joyously. Silvy? She sure pisses me off and the fact that she has the advantage infuriates me to no end.

What do I do? Do I go back to Soul to ask for a Pokémon. Can't, my pride won't allow it and besides who knows what this crazy woman will do to my Pokémon if I leave. Gotta think of something fast.

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed," Gold shouts and a second later arcanine tackles into electabuzz. I forgot about him, but I can use arcanine, this is perfect.

Instead of being angry, like I was expecting the woman to be, she's ecstatic. Marveling at the legendary dog she completely forgot about the battle. Guess she's never seen an arcanine before, they are rare after all.

"Fire Blast and Follow up with Body Slam," I order and the obedient dog follows. Gold glares at me yet again and of course I ignore it. She shrieks as she watch electrabuzz collapse. Are we done yet?

"I won't lose!" she yells at the top of her lungs. She tosses out another Pokeball and a kangaskhan pops out. Well this is going to be tough.

"Comet Punch." Not only is she powerful but fast, but I got Soul's arcanine the fastest member on the Johto champion's team.

"Fire Fang."

"Fake out." Damn it. "Mega Punch."

Arcanine staggers around before standing up right. Gotta hand it to the legendary he can sure take a hit. But he's gotta be tired after dealing with all those grunts and Gold's indecisiveness. Need to end this quickly.

How did Soul deal with Lance's dragonite? That's right she caused him to flinch with that move. "Roar." It really does work. Watching Soul's battles weren't pointless after all. "Fire Blast!" Great, that managed to burn her.

Now let's finishes this quickly. "Flare Blitz." At a speed that frustrates my sneasel to no end, arcanine crashes into kangaskhan and knocks her into the wall. The parent Pokémon manages to stand up, only to collapse a second later.

By the way she's pulling her hair out and screaming I'm guessing she's out of Pokémon. Good, I don't think arcanine can handle another battle. Smirking the way I do to piss people off, I stride by her to get to my Pokémon. She gives me a scathing look before running away. Glad to be done with her.

It's about time, that I was able to get my hands on my Pokeballs. I wish I had crobat on me so I can return him but arcanine doesn't seem to mind caring him. Enough wasting time, it's time to release them. They all look okay but are more worried about me.

Amongst the chaos of my Pokémon smothering me a marill stumbles in and rushes to Gold. For the first time since I was stuck together he's smiling. Gotta be his Pokémon because they are both crying fools.

"Gold! Silver! There you guys are!" Soul yells as she and her charizard rush towards us. She looks better then when she first came but she still looks like crap and that she will collapse at any second. But that doesn't really matter because her being here right now means she won. Everything should be okay now.

Wh-what just happened? Soul was just attacked by a barrage of Poison Sting! Charizard roars viciously and the flame on his tail is light blue, he's beyond pissed and so am I. Gold rushes to check on Soul while I stand protectively in front next to charizard.

The one to attack Soul was her uncle and a tentacruel. Didn't she defeat him? Doesn't matter he needs to be eradicated.

"You little bitch! How dare you look down upon me?" the bastard roars. "You will suffer my wrath!" And you will suffer mine.

* * *

Oooh, what's going to happen next?

Drop a review and encourage me to write!

As I mentioned in the last chapter this story is coming to an end which would leave me so free time to write oneshots but I can't decide, so I was hoping you lovely readers could go to my profile and vote on my poll. Please and thank you!


	23. Champion Soul

Blah..garo..abao…*foaming at the mouth* HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL OVER 80 REVIEWS?! You guys are amazing! Do you guys realize that?

* * *

Ch. 23: Champion Soul

(Soul's PoV)

Sweet, beautiful sleep you can take me now. I'm tired of fighting you. You win, I give up. How could I resist you for so long? I'm such a fool. Just take me now.

Huh? Did someone call me? Do they need me? Can't they wait? I'm tired and I really want to go to sleep. Whoever they are they sure are persistent. Fine, I'll put of the sweet bliss of sleep for you, you better be grateful.

Gold? Why are you crying? What's wrong? Ah! My arm! Where did this pain come from? It's not just my arm my entire right side is throbbing. Also my entire body is on fire. What happened? Make it stop!

"Soul!" Gold shouts out of relief. He rests his head on mine and a sad smile adores his face. "Please don't go to sleep." His voice is barely a whisper. But sleep sounds so good…

"Gold…" My voice is extremely hash and barely audible. Just saying his name greatly hurts my throat. The sad smile vanishes from his face replaced with a look of pure terror.

He calls my name ever so gently and all it does is cause me more pain in my chest. His hand brushes over my right side and I can't help but scream out in pain but it's nothing more than a hoarse gasp. Apologies start spilling from his mouth but they do nothing to dull the pain.

Despite everything hurting I want to comfort him but I just don't have the strength. I also want to know what happened. When will my nightmares end?

"Soul, I'm so sorry but…but I have to take these out." Take what out? I gasp out in pain and again more apologies follow. Whatever he pulled out broke inside my arm and Gold is unaware as he moves on to the next one, which too breaks.

"Water!" I gasp out in desperation to get Gold to stop. Lucky for me he immediately stops to get the water. I said it in desperation but I really do need it. Gently (and yet it still hurts so much) he lifts me up and brings the water to my lips. At least the pain in my throat is soothed, if only a little. "Thanks" My voice isn't so hoarse anymore but it's still far from normal.

It's only now that I notice arcanine. He looks so exhausted and yet he's so worried about me. I need to return him…That's right I don't have his ball, I gave it to Gold…Now it's coming back to me I defeated that wretched man or so I thought as he blasted me with Poison Sting. That explains why my body is so hot and what Gold was pulling out of me.

That horrible man needs to be stopped! I will be the one to stop him. Ignoring the sharp, shooting pain and complaints from Gold and arcanine I get on to my feet. It's taking everything I have to just stand. Sleep is looking more and more wonderful.

That vile man is gloating but I can't hear anything or I'm just unconsciously tuning him out. Silver is just standing there but he's trembling, he's barely holding himself back. And then there's charizard, who's ready to tear that man to shreds. It's time I enter the fray.

Softly I place my hand on my flame Pokémon. Swiftly he turns around, fangs bare, nostrils flared, a truly terrifying sight but he doesn't scare me. Once he realizes it's me he quickly calms down and tries to get me in a bear hug but arcanine stops him.

"Soul, you need to rest," Silver says through gritted teeth. He has calmed down a lot but he's still really pissed.

"No," I object as I pat charizard's head. Silver glares at me ready to object as well but I beat him to it. "It's a champion's responsibility to protect her region. I'll protect my region even if it cost me my life." I probably would sound more convincing if I didn't look and sound like crap.

I've glared at people before but it was never intimidating. That's my problem, I'm the Johto Champion but I can't strike fear into anyone, even when I don't look or feel like I've been hit by a bus. But this glare is different it's full of my resolve and hatred and I know It's effective by the look on Silver's face. He won't butt in anymore.

"Ha! What can you possibly do?" cackles the horrid man. His voice is so high pitch and the look on his face is so twisted. He has lost it. "Just die already!"

How much of my breath have I wasted on him? No more, I'm tired of talking to him. I'm going to end this once and for all.

"Dragon Claw." I startle everyone by skipping the hero banter and go for the kill. But why bother? It's not like he'll listen. I did the hero banter with the Team Rocket that attacked Johto last year and all that got me was lots of battles and them getting away. I won't do it ever again.

Charizard doesn't hesitate as he begins his vicious assault with Dragon Claw; he even mixes in some Shadow Claw. My flame Pokémon isn't holding back, he's letting his rage guide him. I don't know if I'll be able to stop him.

Amongst the chaos the tentacruel manages to wrap his tentacles around charizard, pinning my flame Pokémon. The man cackles again, he's so sure he's won. I can't see the tentacruel to well, on the count of charizard blocking my view but I bet he's preparing to launch a powerful water attack; I won't allow him.

"Dragon Pulse." Before the jellyfish Pokémon can do anything he's blasted by the powerful attack and knocked away; freeing my Pokémon who spreads his wings to show off.

The god-awful man yells in rage and orders tentacruel to use Poison Sting. With one flick of his mighty wing, charizard manages to knock away the attack as if it was nothing. The man screams again.

I'm tired of this and I need to end this quickly. I never liked going overkill when it comes to battles but I need to show this man that he has no chance of winning and that his plans will never succeed. "Sword Dance." Once he finishes charizard lets out a mighty roar to let me know he's ready. "Outrage."

The jellyfish doesn't stand a chance. He's beaten and battered by the out of control charizard but that wicked man doesn't seem to have any desire to return his Pokémon. If he keeps this up his Pokémon will die. I want to teach him a lesson but I won't do it at the cost of his Pokémon's life. I return charizard and this seems to excite the man. Why? Doesn't he realize that he doesn't stand a chance?

He's laughing again and reaching for another Poke ball. Is he really going to continue? Immediately I send out my last Pokémon, Umbreon. She stands strong and proud. She lets out a fierce roar to prove that she's ready but he still continues. I need to stop him.

"Snatch." In a flash she's in front of him and in a way that causes him no harm she steals the Poke ball. I wouldn't have minded if she hurt him, actually I wish she did. I guess it's a good thing she doesn't share my feelings. She drops the ball at my feet but I never look at it. He cries out and reaches from another. Really?

"Enough!" I shout and the pain in my throat intensifies. "You can't win. Just give up." He scowls at me and is still reaching for the ball.

"This is just sad. I still have two other Pokémon in reserve," I lie. Arcanine and charizard are too tired and I'm sure he's aware of that but he shouldn't know that suicune took out gengar and ampharos. "My Pokémon can easily take out yours. Do you really want to fight another one-sided battle?"

He growls and his hand hovers over his ball. I don't back down from his glare and I, instead, match it with my own. To help me out Silver stand next to me, and he doesn't say anything. He's obviously much more intimidating than me because that man gives up.

No words are exchange as Morty and Eusine join us. Silently, the men tie up the defeated man. Once that is taken care of everyone turns their sights on to me. Morty and Eusine look mortified, I guess they didn't really look at me earlier. I try to give them a reassuring smile but I…just can't…take it…anymore.

"Soul!" I think someone shouts as everything goes black.

* * *

Another cliff hanger? I'm evil aren't I? MUHUHUHU

Drop me a review or face the wrath of the cliff hanger!


	24. Taking Responsibility

Ch. 24: Taking Responsibility

(Soul's PoV)

I've messed up big time but I won't do it again. A champion is so much more than what I had imagined. It's always glorified and seen a cool but easy job but no one ever truly talks about the responsibility that comes with the title. A champion is responsible for her entire region, not just waiting for challengers. I ignored that and that's why everything went horribly wrong, but no more. It's time I take my rightful place at Indigo Plateau.

It's been a little over a month since that incident. There are a few scars on my right side but thanks to the quick work of the doctors the scars are not as grossest as they should be (I should count my blessings that the base was so close to Ecruteak City). I was lucky to get out of the hospital after a month but Gold, on the other hand, is still there. If only I had taken my job seriously he would have never ended in that situation. He should never forgive me.

I now wait patiently at Indigo Plateau, waiting for something to happen. I never realized just how much work there is to be done. There's an unbelievable amount of paperwork that needs to be done every day. I always believed that I was just the champion of Johto but it turns out I'm also Kanto's champion because Red abandoned his duty (but no one from Kanto really considers me their champion). Red…Looks like I'm going to have to postpone our match for a very long time.

I pictured the champion as someone constantly being challenged by all kinds of trainers but that was a beautiful dream. The League on its best of months is lucky to get ten challengers, and as for the champion she is lucky to just get ten challengers in a year. That means much of my time will be doing paper work. It truly is a boring job; I wonder if this is why Red left? But then why stay alone on top of a harsh mountain?

Finished with the last of my paper work for the day I make my way to the champion room, where I'll wait for no one. I haven't seen or heard from Silver since I told him I was doing this. I'm sure he's beyond angry with me. I haven't seen anyone for that matter. I guess no one is pleased with me. I just can't seem to do anything right anymore.

The Champion's room is still the same as when Lance was in charge. I need to redecorate it in my own image but I just can't think of anything that screams "Soul". Is it really because I can't think of anything or because I don't want to think of something? I'm here but I don't want to be here. I don't want to be the champion anymore. That mentality sure is damping my creative skills.

It doesn't matter anyway; Lance's taste in decorating is fine (taste in clothing is a different story though). Though, the room looks like I have a thing for dragon Pokémon; boy will challengers be surprised when they see my team (like any are going to come). It's fine for now, I'll worry about it later. Now that I think about it the Dragon Master has yet to return from Hoenn. What has he been doing there? No one will tell me anything.

The room isn't completely the same, I forgot about the chair I added (it's just a simple, black folding chair). I don't understand why he chose to stand all the time. The only Pokémon that will stay out with me is umbreon. My other Pokémon (especially gengar) are really annoyed with me. Maybe I should stop being nice and just be a jerk to everyone because at the rate I'm going I'm never going to make someone happy again.

The large double-doors protest very loudly against the strain of being forced open. Has a challenger really arrived? As fast as I possibly can I fold up the chair and hide it behind one of the many dragon statues. With my back to the door I try my best to look strong and champion like as I hear the footsteps get louder. Umbreon doesn't seem to care in helping with my image as she's just sitting there.

The footsteps stop; it's time for my dramatic first impression. Whirling around quickly I prepare to give my speech only to be greeted by Lance, who-like everyone else-is not pleased. Wiping the joy from my face I slouch just to show off how disappointed I am (I know I'm being rude but I'm not really in the mood for him).

He's angry. Everyone else just looks disappointed or emotionless but not him. His gritted teeth, clutched fists, and glare are very provident. Why is he angry? I'm doing what he told me to do. I'm taking responsibility.

"What are you doing?" he growls. What a stupid question, I don't feel like answering.

"I'm the champion." But I do anyways. His eyes are saying, "So what". What more does he want from me? An explanation? He should already know. "I'm taking responsibility like you told me too." And yet I give him one anyway.

He sighs and relaxes greatly. Is he no longer mad at me? Rubbing his head he mutters something under his breath that I can't hear. Is it possible that I just made him angrier? What did I do?

"Soul," he says my name so softly. His voice is calm but quiet. Dropping his hand from his head he stares directly into my eyes, and I'm helpless under his gaze. "I've made a mistake." He made the mistake? Winning a battle isn't decided just because one thinks they should win and thus he made no mistake.

"No, I did. I never should have challenged you and become champion." My confession seems to have completely shocked him. What? Even I can see how terrible it is for me to be it. "If I was never champion Gold and Silver would have never had to suffer." It all could have been avoided if someone more suited was in power.

Shaking his head no, Lance places a hand on my left shoulder. "That's not what I meant." I look to him for an explanation. "I meant I should have left the Hoenn issue to you and taken care of Team Rocket myself."

"Hoenn issue?" He didn't just leave for vacation? This is the first time I've heard of it.

"Kyogre had been on a rampage causing many storms and I was asked to help." Kyogre? Isn't that one of Hoenn's legendaries? Didn't the champion, Ruby, catch it? He probably released it like I did with my own. Was Team Rocket behind that mess too?

"I had left Team Rocket to you because I thought they were nothing more but stragglers from the first two groups. And I was sure that you could take care of them by yourself. I should have taken into consideration the Mt. Silver disaster. I'm truly sorry." He's honestly sorry so I nod to show him that I forgive him. "You didn't disappoint as usual. Good job." What is he talking about? I've done nothing but disappoint people for the past two months.

"Soul, you don't have to be here yet. Go on and have some fun." I know I'm not the perfect candidate but I'm still the champion. I've messed up and I won't do it again. I need to be here and do my job properly.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Soul, it's not your fault." Why won't anyone blame me? I'm guilty of the crime. I was just goofing off and ignoring my responsibilities and that gave Team Rocket the opportunity to act. If I hadn't been so irresponsible Gold and Silver would have never had to get involved and Gold wouldn't had to suffer like that.

Placing both hands on my shoulders he forces me to look at him. "It wouldn't have made a difference if you were here. Team Rocket would have still done what they did."

Pushing his hands away I stare at him. It's his turn to be trapped by my gaze. "Things would have been very different! Gold and Silver wouldn't have been taken prisoner. And Gold wouldn't be in the hospital right now!"

I can't hold back the tears that are falling now. I try to rub them away but more just keep replacing them. So stupid…Lance pulls me into a tights embrace and rubs my back while whispering comforting things. I'm so terrible; crying won't change anything.

We stay like this for a while and yet the tears don't stop. He stopped whispering but continues to rub my back. His shirt is now soaked at his chest but he doesn't seem to mind. Lance should be the champion not me.

A nudge at my leg from umbreon breaks us apart. She's staring at the door so our gazes follow and I don't believe my eyes. Standing there is Silver and he's never looked angrier. Without saying anything he turns away from us and storms out. I call out to him but he doesn't stop. I glance at Lance who gives me permission with a nod and I bolt after my rival.

Silver is to damn fast. I can't catch up to him and he refuses to stop every time I call to him. We run through the Elite Four hall and each member gives us their own quizzical look. Once he's outside he releases his crobat and this is my chance. Good thing he didn't ask his alakazam to teleport him somewhere.

Charizard is ecstatic to be out of the league building but extremely pissed about chasing after Silver. He's flying so slowly and at this rate I'll never catch up to Silver. Pulling on my flame Pokémon's wings ears me a growl but not the faster speed that I so desperately want. Promising to leave feraligatr behind and spending the whole day with charizard finally grants me the speed I want.

In no time at all we pass Silver and our reward is him cursing very loudly. He tries to get passed us but his bat just can't out maneuver my lizard. Finally, I'm able to get to him to agree to landing but not without some colorful words.

He won't look at me. What did I do to piss him off so much? First things first I need to apologizes (hopefully he doesn't get mad that I have no idea what I did). His response is to glare intensely at me. He's never been this angry before. What did I do?

I stop talking and wait for his next move. Pulling out a ball he begins to roll it in his hand. Is it alakazam's? Is he planning to flee with him? If he does I won't be able to catch him. That's not like Silver at all. He looks at me and then at the ball. His glare fades and is soon replaced with a sigh.

"Let's battle," he finally says.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update but this story is finally going to come to an end soon. And I actually mean it this time.

And just to remind you readers I have a poll posted on my account about what oneshots I should do next.

Please review!


	25. Victory

I really wanted to finish this story before its second anniversary...Sorry...

* * *

Ch. 25: Victory

(Silver's PoV)

I thought the reason why Soul was taking her place at Indigo Plateau was because of the Team Rocket incident, which would have been a stupid reason. But the real reason is so much worst. Did she really take her place so she could be next to that stupid dragon master? She's ignoring all her friends and family for him? Of all the stupidest things she's has ever done, this is by far the dumbest.

Does she really expect me to listen to whatever crappy excuse she has? Well, I won't. The only problem is Soul is the most persistent person I've ever met. She won't give up until I give up or there's a distraction. A distraction is the only thing I'll put up with.

I'm surprised at all that her charizard surpassed me but I am surprised that it took so long. What was she doing? Think up a better excuse? It doesn't matter I'm forced to land. She's going to bombard me and I haven't thought of anything yet. She begins to apologize but I glare at her. I really don't want to hear any of it. For the first time since we've met my glare actually manages to shut her up.

I need to think of something quickly but the only thoughts running through my mind are that damn Dragon Master hugging her and that it's all my damn feeling faults. And it's true. If I never realized-no if I never had them to begin with then I wouldn't be in this situation nor would I have all these problems. Damn them. Why can't they just go away?

Keeping them hidden must be why they gnaw at me so much so I should just get them out in the open and be done with them. Once I'm flat out rejected and all hope is gone it should be much easier to get over them and her. That's what I'll do. But I need to do it in away where she can't interrupt.

I unclip meganium's ball and hold it up for both of us to see. If I make it my battle demand if I win she'll have no choice but to listen quietly. But I've never beaten her once; I haven't even been close to a victory since our very first battle. But things are different right now, even if her current actions are selfish and stupid the Team Rocket incident still has to be affecting her and this is my chance.

"Let's battle," I finally say. She's startled at first but eventually nods yes. "A one on one. Meganium vs feraligatr."

Charizard frowns as he is returned and feraligatr is released. When he is let out he releases a powerful roar while meganium just does a cheerful cry (not intermediating at all). My Pokémon needs to learn how to read the mood or just be intimidating every time he's released. To show off feraligatr unleashes another mighty roar, just to put meganium to shame (which it doesn't).

Soul starts the battle off with Ice Beam. It's an obvious move as she always goes on the offensive and targets everyone's weak points. That's why every member of her team all know a wide variety of moves in case of situations like these. She isn't the champion for no reason.

For such an obvious move I counter with an unexpected one, Protect. Shock is clearly shown on her face at my choice of a defensive move. I never thought about teaching my Pokémon a defensive move like Protect because I always felt like it was a waste of time. But it seems that it is not the case.

I spent the past month training vigorously. I came here today to challenge and defeat Soul and get her out of that stupid league. I even changed my strategy so that I could defeat her and free her but all my work was for nothing. What a complete waste of time. At least I'll be able to put it to good use and kick her ass.

She recovers quickly and orders Ice Fang. I used to think that all the ice moves she taught her feraligatr were for me and our usual one on ones, but it was probably all for that damn Dragon Master and I was just a nice coincidence. Did she even think of me? Doubt it; I was always losing to her. She sure knows how to piss me off.

"Poison Powder!" I order once the big jaw Pokémon comes into range.

"Icy Wind!" She sends my well thought out defensive move right back in my face. Even if is she's not in top condition she's still a tough opponent. My herb Pokémon shakes off the few ice shards that formed on his petals and roars. Now it's time to get serious.

I need to prevent her Pokémon from moving. He'll only counter everything if I don't stop him. It's a weak move but it just might work; not to mention she will mostly likely not expect it. "Vine Whip!" I was right (even meganium was shocked). It's no surprise, even tired up, the big jaw Pokémon puts up quite a struggle, meganium can barely contain him. Soul seems to be utterly clueless at what to do.

Acting fast before he manages to break free my herb Pokémon releases a barrage of Magical Leaf. Feraligatr lets out a powerful roar and struggles more. Soul is now prepared and counters with Rain Dance. A move that does nothing right now but it will weaken the leaves power and prevent Solarbeam; a smart move. There's also the added bonus that I need to watch out for the added power to water moves. I might have a type advantage but even meganium will suffer at the hands of feraligatr's power.

Sure enough she attacks with the powerful water move, Hydro Pump. With another shocking action from me I counter with Petal Dance. The first waves of petals manage to block the move completely and before Soul and feraligatr can recover the second wave of petals crash into them and finally the third wave. There's no doubt that Soul is the champion despite the powerful hits her start Pokémon is still not out.

My own starter stumbles around before he finally eats the Lum berry I had hidden in his petals and this just adds more to Soul's surprise. I was really prepared to save her from the league but now it's all just to defeat her and be done with her. Struggling, the big jaw Pokémon stands up and lets out a roar to tell us that he can still fight. Soul lets out a sigh of relief and returns her attention to me. I'm ready to end this battle.

My second round of Petal Dance is disrupted by Soul using Earthquake and the petals go everywhere but the place they need to be. In the midst of my herb Pokémon trying to regain his balance feraligatr shows off his speed and closes the distance in no time. Roaring my opponent sinks his icy fangs into megainum's neck. Desperate to get the big jaw Pokémon off of him, meganium releases a cloud of Poison Powder and it's a success. We get no time to celebrate as we are immediately blasted by Hydro Cannon. Combined with Rain Dance and feraligatr's ability, Torrent, that attack was devastating. Both of our Pokémon are exhausted and on the verge of collapsing but I will win. It will take some time for feraligatr to recharge from that last attack so I'll be the one to end it.

"Frenzy Plant!" My voice roars over the rain soon followed by my starter's. Massive vines rip out of the ground and collide with feraligatr, who lets out a very loud pained cry. It is over. I finally won.

Soul stares at her defeated partner for a bit before finally returning him and whispering something into his ball. I just defeated the champion's best Pokémon. I just defeated Soul! Her defeat has been my goal for so long (even if it wasn't a full on six on six battle), and yet it's not even close to being as glorious or satisfying as I had imagined; it's not even bittersweet. It doesn't matter time to get this over with.

She rolls the Poke ball in her hand until I'm standing in front of her. Putting the ball away she turns her attention onto me. Another thing about my victory that I had imagined was Soul with so many different emotions; an expressionless Soul wasn't one of them. Now that I'm so close to her I can see that her eyes are red and puffy. Had I misinterpreted what that scene was? It doesn't matter I'm still going through with my plan.

"You won." Her voice is just as empty as her expression. "What do you want?"

Undeterred by her lack of everything I tell her my demand, "You are to listen to me and for any reason at all you are not allowed to interrupt."

Confusion washes over her face. "That's it?" A simply nod is all I need to answer her question. The confusion stays but she nods to let me know to continue.

Great I'm getting nervous. Stupid palms, there isn't any reason for you to get all sweaty. Must she watch me with those big, hazel eyes? No, I'm not going to chicken out of this, I'm telling her and that's it! "Soul!" I end up shouting causing her to jump; damn nerves.

Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself down. "I…I love you." Her eyes go wide and she quickly opens her mouth to speak but immediately slams it shut, holding to our deal. I need to say more don't I? But I don't know what to say. Maybe I should have let her interrupt me. The awkwardness just grows as I still don't know what to say. Feel free to interrupt now. She's still quiet.

Time to sound pathetic, "But I know you don't feel the same so forget everything." Again confusion graces her face. She shakes her head and looks at me. She has stuff to say and now I don't want to hear any of it. I shake my head no and walk off. I can hear her stomp her foot but she's still obeying my command. She's had enough and she tackles me to the ground, burying my face into the mud.

"You idiot!" she finally shouts as she gets off. I try to glare at her as I wipe the mud off of my face and she fails miserably at trying to suppress her laughter.

"Our deal," I point out and she rolls her eyes.

"Forget that!" I finally win and she doesn't obey. That's an outcome I did imagine. "Who says I don't feel the same?"

"What?" I didn't hear her right, did I? There I go again getting my hopes up. Will I ever learn?

"I don't know if it's love or not but I do know one thing." A blush stains her cheeks. "Silver you are the most important person to me."

Really now…this woman…I'm just no match for her at all. Throwing my arms around her and I hold her tight and she does the same. I might have won the battle but Soul won the war. Damn her. She's too much but I wouldn't want her any different (okay, maybe a tad bit quieter).

"You broke our deal."

"Sucks for you."

* * *

THIS BATTLE! Was so damn hard to write. What did you think? Was it bad?

Guess how many chapters are left because the end is coming!

As always, I would greatly appreciate a review!


End file.
